Ripples Within Time
by enzo90
Summary: A strange ripple causes 8 year old Ben Skywalker to be sent to the past. Fatigued and malnourished, Ben travels the desolate wasteland of Tatooine- only to be met face to face with his grandfather...
1. Chapter 1

Ripples Within Time

Characters: Ben Skywalker, Padme Amidala,Anakin Skywalker,Obi Wan Kenobi, and several others

NOTE: SOME DIALOGUE IS TAKEN FROM AOTC,HOWEVER,THE PLOT WILL BE DIFFERENT ULTIMATELY!

Genre: TIME TRAVEL; FOLLOWING EXPANDED UNIVERSE A.K.A LEGENDS.

Summary: A strange ripple causes 8 year old Ben Skywalker to be sent to the past. Fatigued and malnourished, Ben travels the desolate wasteland of Tatooine- only to be met face to face with his grandfather….

* * *

Part I

Ben stumbled forward out of the gaping rift that had swallowed him up not moments earlier and shivered. Collapsing upon the sand, he looked up upon the two suns that pierced the blue sky around him and caused a never ending stroke of heat to graze upon what little life the desolate planet could support. Only one planet could come to 8 year old Ben Skywalker's mind as he lay there. "Tatooine," he mumbled, barely able to get the words out of his mouth as he gasped for breath. "Just great… how exactly did I end up here again?" He looked around, expecting to see the concerned faces of his relatives, but saw nothing.

Wasn't it only moments ago that he was staring up at his father's face?

"Father?" He called out in vain, but to his dismay, received no reply. "Mom? Jacen? Jaina?", again, no reply.

He moaned, and stood up, shaking the sand off of his dad's robes and reaching for his lightsaber. To his relief, he found it still hooked to his belt, cold and untouched by the scorching rays of the heat and the unforgiving sand. Glancing around, he spotted a settlement of small tents up ahead.

"Tusken raiders," he mumbled, "At least there are some settlements out here… perhaps if I follow the trail I can find the old hut dad talks about." He trudged forward, dragging his feet in the sand as he went and scuffling towards the settlement.

Anakin carefully cut through the tent with his lightsaber and stumbled through. He was met by a site so horrendous, yet relieving all the same. Staring upon him, beaten, tied up, but alive, was his mother. He cut through the bonds swiftly and lifted her up to face him.

"Mom…Mom….Mom…"Anakin shakes her gently. Shmi's eyes flutter open, they are coated with dried blood sustained over repeated beatings.

"Annie…is it you?" Shmi asks, she gently puts a hand over his cheek.

"I'm here mom, you're safe. Hang on… I'm going to get you out of here…" he reassures, but Shmi just smiles. He can feel her life force slowly slipping away, it wouldn't be long now, and he knew that he had to get her out of there.

"I'm so glad to see you," she struggles, the pain tripling in agony. "Now…I am complete…"

Anakin shakes his head, trying desperately to keep the tears from his cheeks. He doesn't want her to leave him, but she just smiles sadly. "Just stay with me, Mom. I'm going to make you well again. Everything's going to be fine." Anakin reassures, tears running down his cheeks now. Shmi gently wipes them away.

"You look so handsome, my son, my grown up son. I'm so proud of you, Ani, so proud. I missed you so much…. I love-"Then she was gone.

Anakin draws her close and lifts his head in grief, cradling his dead mother in his arms. Then, in all his grief, he sits up and ignites his lightsaber. He was going to slaughter them all. They deserved it.

* * *

Ben Skywalker sneaked toward the camp, suddenly aware of the cries and screams of agony coming from the camp. He bolts towards the camp, ignoring the screams of the force to stay back as the cries continue to pierce the air. Hiding behind a tent, Ben watches in horror at the scene before him. A man dressed in jedi garments slashes through Tusken after Tusken, his eyes alight with anger and grief. The man draws slowly closer, slicing down Tusken after Tusken, as Ben watches, frozen in all his horror. The men, the women, the children, every one of them, slaughtered like… animals. Ben was about to run when something hit him from behind.

A Tusken raider stood over at him at full height, gun pointed straight at his face, ready to fire. Ben backs away and screams. Before the Tusken can shoot however, the man turns and slices through him. A few other Tuskens attempt in vain to fire upon him, but he blocks the shots easily, sending them flying off towards their intended receivers.

Anakin looks around the camp, not a Tusken was in sight anymore. The remainder had long since fled the camp after his raging slaughter spree. He turned around to face the person he had just saved. A young boy, no older than 8 stares at him, pure terror upon his face. I have no time for this, Anakin thinks. He lowers his blade and sheathes it, staring at the boy intently. The boy was scrawny, reddish gold hair covering his face in locks. He wore black jedi robes that were perhaps twice his size. Definitely unsuitable for this environment, he thought. He kneels down towards the boy, who backs up in fear.

"It's alright… I'm not going to hurt you. It's over now…. I promise. They won't hurt us."

The boy breaks down crying, and Anakin hugs him gently, not wanting to admit that he needed the comfort probably as much as the boy.

"My name is Anakin, what's yours?" He asks the boy as he wipes the tears from the boy's eyes.

The boy sniffles again, "My- my name is-B-Ben." He says weakly, and then he collapsed.

Anakin caught the boy gently and picked the unconscious boy up. He must be dehydrated, he thinks to himself. Slowly, he takes the boy to the speeder and lifts him into it, making sure that he was strapped in before going back to retrieve his mother's corpse. What was a boy of that age doing out in the desert alone, and why? Anakin just shook his head as he starts the speeder. This boy would have some answers to give once they arrived back at the farm, especially upon his choice of robes.


	2. Chapter 2

The speeder ground to a halt in front of the Lar's family homestead. Anakin glanced over at the boy slumped in the passenger seat- he was still asleep.

He unbuckled the straps and carried him towards the homestead where Padme was waiting with a curious glance. "I found him near the Tusken camp… he's severely dehydrated." He explained.

Padme nodded, and offered to carry him in. Anakin reluctantly accepted, knowing that he had his mother to attend to. He picked up her body from the back of the speeder, and then walked slowly towards the homestead. Each step seemed more painful than the last, and he could not fully get over his grief over his mother's death. "I promised I'd free you, mom." He said sadly, gazing at the corpse. "Now I just don't know what to do…"

Padme carried Ben inside and lied him down in the small guest room, shaking her head sadly. Shmi was a kind woman, she accepted us with open arms into her home. I don't know any other heart that could do that. If only I had done something during my time as queen… she thought. She sighed, and sat down on the bed, feeling Ben's forehead. He appeared to have a high fever, and was definitely dehydrated.  
"Hey," she shook him lightly as he mumbled incoherently in his sleep. "I'm going to get some water, alright? I'll be back." She said, taking one last glance at the mysterious boy, and walking towards the kitchen.

When she appeared again, she was surprised to find the boy wide awake. "Where am I?" he mumbled, trying to stand.

"Sit down... you're in no condition to stand up." Padme said gently, putting the water on the nearby table. The boy reluctantly sat down, as she followed suite. "Can you tell me your name?" She asked.

"Ben...my name is Ben." He said, a small smile appearing on his lips as he pushed the hood of the Jedi robes over his face and shrunk into them. Padme smiled at his obvious shyness.

"You don't need to be afraid. I'm Padme, Padme Admidala." Padme pushed the hood off of his head and forced him to look at her. Just who was this boy? Forcing down her curiosity over the unanswered question of his origins, she took the drink into her hand. "You must be thirsty, Ben, you look like you haven't had a drink in days."

Ben took the water and took a big sip. "Where am I?" he asked and once again tried to get up to move around.

Padme pushed him back again, shaking her head. "You're too weak to move around, Ben. Please, get some rest. You have a very high fever and-" She was cut off by an apparent growl.

The boy glared at her and stated in an even firmer tone, "I would like to know where I am."

She sighed, this little boy was persistent, wasn't he? She thought. "You're at the Lars homestead."

The boy nodded, well if he was going to be so persistent, why not ask some questions of her own.

"Ben, can you tell me your last name?" She asked in the gentle voice, a voice that rarely belonged to the firm character of the senator she was. Ben thought for a moment, should he tell her the truth? No, it would cause to much conflict.

He sighed and replied in the best adult voice he could muster. "Ben Jade. My full name is Ben Jade." He said, and then he yawned. Padme nodded, and, noticing his fatigue, suggested he go to sleep. Ben was too tired to protest, and before he knew it, he was out cold.

Padme knew he was lying the second he said it, but chose to ignore it. She felt his forehead one last time- it was cool after she had given him the medicine needed for his fever. She sat up and left, closing and locking the door behind her, thinking about Anakin all the way as she left the homestead to attend the burial service.

* * *

The burial service was silent. No one had spoken a word as they placed down the tomb marking Shmi's grave. Anakin and Padme payed their respects, lingering for a few moments longer than the others.

"She was a great woman, Ani. It's not your fault. Ani? What's wrong?" Padme spoke quietly and sadly. Anakin turned to her, remorse resonating within his eyes.

"I-I killed them. I killed them all…And not just the men-but the women, the children too. They're like animals. And I slaughtered them like animals. I hate them!" He yells, and then he sunk to his knees.

"It's not your fault Ani, they killed your mother. You have a reason to hate them, and you saved that little boy too."

Anakin just shook his head, sobbing. "No- Jedi don't kill. Jedi don't hate. But I did Padme.. I did." He looks up at her sadly, tears forming in his eyes." Padme hugs him lightly as he sobs.

"We still have a boy to take care of, let's not think of this. Come, little Ben is awake, and I believe you have some questions to ask him." She says, slowly sitting up as Anakin follows her lead.

"Yes," he says slowly, attempting to choke back the tears." I believe I do…" and so he follows her, away from his mother, away from the grave in the desert, the last reminiscent of the woman who loved him with all his heart as only a mother could do. The woman whom told him to not look back, to follow his heart. Somewhere deep inside, a part of his heart broke, the promise the little boy who left Tatooine gave was no more-broken and dead, as was the only one who truly loved him aside from Padme as just Ani.

To her, he was no chosen one, he was just Ani, that little boy from Tatooine whom she raised and whom left her one day to follow his dream, promising to come back and free her one day. And even though she was now gone, part of her lived on in that little boy, the little boy who just wanted to see the stars. The little boy who became a Jedi, but that little boy died that day.

That little boy was no more.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben sat up on the bed and looked around in time to see a familiar figure walk through the door.

"You're awake" Anakin stated as the door closed behind him.

Ben shrugged and stated simply, "I suppose so." Anakin frowned at the statement and walked forward to sit on the bed beside him. They sat in silence for a few moments, before Ben finally had the nerve to speak.

"Why are you here?" He asked, even though he knew the answer. Anakin's look of concern was the only proof he had needed. Anakin just stared at the boy. Ben's eyes were set with determination, and his pose told him that a delay would not be taken lightly.

"I think you know why."

Ben just shook his head, "Come to find out what a youngling like me would be doing out in the middle of the desert, with a lightsaber at his side?"

Anakin made a slight acknowledgment of the question, and waited for Ben to answer, only to be met with more silence. "You know; I will have to report this to the council Ben if you cannot answer me. It is quite obvious you are a Jedi. If you could just tell me whom your master was, it would be much easier on both you and I."

Ben looked up at him, as tears inexplicably formed in his rage filled eyes. Anakin bit his lip, ready for an outrage in response.

To his surprise, he was met only with a resonating calm in the force and Ben pushed back his thoughts and spoke in a confident manner, "He's gone. They're all gone." Then he looked away, and Anakin immediately regretted ever asking the question. Silent sobs seemed to be coming from Ben, and the force filled with despair. Anakin moved to comfort him instinctually, sending soothing thoughts through the force, which Ben was willing to accept. "They're all gone- and I could do nothing to stop it. It's like a gaping hole in the force- I can't feel them anymore." He shook his head sadly, shaking in Anakin's embrace as sobs racked his body like an earthquake.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Anakin began slowly, but Ben cut him off.

"No, you needed to know, there was no other way."

They sat there, Ben's sobs shaking the room and piercing in strong waves of despair through the force as Anakin tried to comfort him. Finally, the sobs subsided, replaced by the quiet of the room aged by time.

"I have nothing left for me here. There's nowhere for me to go." Ben said sadly, looking up as Anakin wiped the tears away from the boy's eyes.

"That's not true. You have us, and the entire Jedi order out there."

Ben shrugged him off and glared at him. "But I don't have them." His voice cried out. The force seemed to scream from him now, giving off anguish and grief that could be sensed for miles by any force user within its radiance.

"I know how you feel." Anakin finally said, hoping that it would calm Ben down. "I know what it feels like to lose everything, to want to just walk away plump under a tree, and go quietly into the shadows of the night. Trust me, I know more than you could ever imagine." He trailed off then, and lifted Ben's face to face his own. "Ben, look at me. Look into my eyes." Ben sighed in frustration, and let his sky blue eyes meet Anakin's own. "Promise me, promise me. You won't ever give up. You aren't alone, you never are. You have me and Padme now, alright?"

Ben nodded silently, and Anakin spoke once more. "Can you promise me, as a Jedi, that you won't give up?" The words were spoken then, an unbreakable promise, sworn upon by the force.

"I promise I won't give up." Ben said, and then Anakin smiled, letting go of his tight hold upon Ben.

"It's done now then, you gave me your word as a Jedi, and that cannot be broken." Then he headed for the door and motioned for Ben to follow with Padme close behind on their tail. "Come on, we're leaving." He said as they headed towards Mos Espa, saying one last goodbye to the Lars family.

"Where are we going?" Ben asked.

"Geonosis, hopefully."

Ben just gave him a quizzical look. "Why there?" he asked, and Anakin just smiled once again, reaching down to ruffle Ben's hair.

"Let's just say a friend of mine is in a rather-unpleasant situation." He refused to say more, and they quickly boarded the cruiser.

Ben's mouth dropped in shock and his eyes bulged as he laid eyes upon the various rooms and mechanical structures of the ship, causing Padme to smile. He went to work immediately, jumping from room to room in excitement at his new discoveries. Padme's smile widened as she was reminded of a very similar young boy who had done the same thing just ten years before. Anakin gave her a curious glance, "What?" he asked.

She grinned again before speaking. "It reminds me of another little boy when he first saw this ship."

He smiled at her, "Oh yes, it was quite the site for a boy who hadn't seen anything other than the dusty sand ball of Tatooine." Anakin said, lightly kissing her on the cheek as she tried to hide the amount of emotion swelling up inside of her.

They strode over to the cockpit, where they found Ben already waiting, glancing wide eyed at the controls. "Can I fly it?" He asked as his interest peaked once again.

Anakin laughed. "Maybe someday, I'll teach you the controls. For now, I need you in the back so we can prepare to take off."

"Okay!" Ben jumped in excitement and ran to the back to strap up.

"He seems to be feeling better." Padme commented as soon as Ben had left. Anakin sat down in the cockpit and turned on the communicator.

"My conversation this morning seemed to have helped. Let's just hope that he continues to get better, and not worse."

Padme was about to reply when the hologram of Mace Windu appeared before them.

"Master Windu." Anakin bowed in greeting, followed quickly by Master Windu. Mace Windu is silent for a moment as the situation is explained.

"We will see to Count Dooku. The most important thing for you, Anakin, is to stay where you are. Protect the senator at all costs. That is your priority." Anakin nodded his head, though his mind did not agree with his actions.

"Thank you, Master. I have one last request of you, before you leave if I may, Master." Mace Windu dismissed the formality with a gesture of continuation. "I have found a very powerful force sensitive boy on Tatooine." He paused for a moment as Mace Windu's eyes fell upon him. He had gotten his attention. "The boy's name is Ben Jade. I found him while rescuing my mother. There is a complication, however." He hesitated for a moment, and then spoke again. "The boy was already trained in some way. Though he is still largely untrained, he already has his own lightsaber. It appears that someone on Tatooine was instructing him, though I cannot be for sure. The boy would not tell me his teacher's name, only that he was long dead, along with the rest of his family." Windu pondered this, resting his fingers upon his chin in his customary pose of thought.

"This is very disturbing news indeed. When your mission is complete, I would like you to bring the boy before us. The council will decide his fate. May the Force be with you."

Anakin nodded, and bowed as the hologram cut off. He definitely did not like the sound of this. Padme stomped in frustration. "They'll never get to him in time to save him. They have to come halfway across the galaxy. Look, Geonosis is only a parsec away." She flicked a few buttons and started to set coordinates for the hyperspace jump for Courscant. Anakin puts his hand over hers, halting her work as she stared up at him in silence.

"If he is still alive."

"Ani, are you just going to sit here and let him die? He's your friend…your mentor…" Anakin sighed again in irritation.

"He's like a father, but you heard Master Windu. He gave me strict orders. Besides, what about Ben?"

"Ben will be fine, as long as the doors are locked and he stays in the ship. Besides, Master Windu gave you strict orders to protect me." She smiled mischievously, her eyes set with determination as she pulled free of Anakin's grip, flicking a few more buttons.

"I'm going to save Obi-Wan, so if you plan to protect me, you better come along."

Anakin threw up his hands in a sign of surrender and sat back in his seat, preparing the jump to hyperspace as Padme retreated to the back to help Ben strap in.

"Here goes nothing." He said, pulling the lever and watching as the stars around him became dots and dashes, leaving the sun scorched surface of Tatooine far behind.


	4. Chapter 4

The starship ground to a halt on the barren landscape of Geonosis, a silver gleam standing out amongst the carpets of blood red rock. Anakin switched off the engines just in time to see Padme get up. "Hey, where are you going?" He asks as she unbuckles and starts to storm out of the cockpit.

"To find Obi Wan." She states in the determined voice that belonged to her senator side of herself. Anakin grabbed her arm, stopping her just before she reached the door.

"What about Ben?" he asks, but she just shook his arm off.

"He'll be fine. 3PO can take care of him. Now let go of me. I'm going with you, and you can't stop me otherwise." He reluctantly pulled away as she stormed out of the cockpit towards the exit of the starship, Anakin closed behind.

Ben unstrapped himself from his seat and called out to Padme to wait. "I'm going with you." He stated in a determined voice as she turned around and knelt before him.

"Ben… it's too dangerous for you. Please just stay back here, you'll be safe here with 3PO, and we'll be back soon." She brushed the bangs out of his face, and Ben sighed in defeat, looking back up at her.

"Promise?" He choked out, barely able to get the words out without sobbing. He did not want her to leave. It wasn't fair. She didn't have to risk her life for this.

Padme kissed him lightly on the cheek and gave him a quick hug.

"I promise. As long as you can keep your part of the deal and stay with 3PO. I wouldn't want those two droids to get into trouble." She smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I-alright." Ben promised.

"Good." She hugged him one last time and then left, motioning for Anakin to follow. Anakin exchanged a quick glance with Ben.

"3PO, watch Ben. We'll be back soon. Oh and Ben, be sure that R2 doesn't try something. These two droids do have a knack for trouble, though I'm not sure which one attracts more, R2, or 3PO." He smiled again, then left the ship along with Padme, making sure to close and lock the door behind him. "Let's just hope that Ben won't follow us." He said, sighing. Knowing Ben, that was probably exactly what he was going to do. In a way, the boy did remind him of when he was younger.

* * *

Ben sighed and sat down on the couch in the main room as the familiar figure of C-3PO approached him. "Is something wrong?" the droid asked.

"It's nothing to worry about, 3PO." He said, shrugging. "I'm going to go after them, no matter my promise to Padme. Anakin-he needs me 3PO. You wouldn't understand, it's a force thing, but I just know that he's going to need me. I am here by the will of the force, and if the will of the force says I have to help Anakin, then that's what I'm going to do." He said in determination, storming out towards the door. R2 whistled at him, and C3PO yelled back at him.

"I do not think this is a great idea, sir! Master Anakin told me to watch you and make sure you don't leave the ship."

Ben turned in response, glaring at C3PO. "You have done your job well, 3PO, but master Anakin does not control my decisions." He said, attempting to palm the door open. It was locked. "Oh force!" He yelled in frustration.

"Sir, please, I do not advise that you leave the ship, it is dangerous out there." C3PO spoke once again, followed by a twirl of beeps from R2D2.

"Your advice is noted. When we get back, I'll make sure than Anakin doesn't blame you, 3PO." He said, smiling as he turned the two droids off with the force and started to rewire the door.

* * *

Anakin and Padme walked along the deserted road of the city, when Anakin stopped, reaching out with the force. "Wait. Something isn't right." He said.

Padme stopped, waiting. "I don't understand, there's nothing here, yet the force tells you otherwise…" She trailed off as a huge hoard of Geonosians lunged at them.

"Padme, run!" Anakin yelled, igniting his lightsaber and slicing through the pair as he turned to follow. Anakin was about to cry out in warning when the platform holding her dropped, and she fell into the droid factory below. "Padme!" Anakin yelled, turning to follow her. He threw a few Geonosians off, dodging machinery all the way. Up ahead, Padme was thrown into a bucket. "This is not good." Anakin said as he continued to dodge machinery.

Padme scrambled to get out of the huge metal pot that was holding her, watching in fear as the buckets ahead of her were full of glowing magma for use in the creation of droid parts. This was it, she thought. "I'm going to be burned alive and melted into use to create machines, what a pleasant death." She said sarcastically as the chute hovered over her, prepared to continue its work without a second thought. The molten magma didn't come, however, and the bucket dropped, carrying her tumbling down onto a platform below, where she was surrounded by Geonosians. At the same time, Anakin's lightsaber was crushed under a machine just as he escaped. He glanced at it and attempted to ignite it, only to be given a dying spark of blue light instead.

He stared for a moment, and then muttered "Obi Wan's going to kill me." He handed his weapon over to the bounty hunter and was escorted by a pair of Geonosians to the arena, followed quickly by Padme.

* * *

Ben trudged along the red soil, avoiding droid patrols and caverns of Geonosians as he went, only to stumble upon the arena. He cursed his luck when a large crowd of Geonosians who were standing guard noticed him and flew towards him to grab him, screeching in a foreign language at him. He turned to run, igniting his blue lightsaber and attempting to slice down a few of them.

"Stay back!" He yelled at them. Though Ben was still mostly untrained, he figured he could at least cause them to back up and maybe, just maybe, take out enough to give him time to run. To his dismay, the Geonosians drew their own weapons, surrounding him in the process.

Just what I needed, Ben thought, swinging his lightsaber around rapidly. "I said stay back!" He yelled, force pushing a few back.

They were quickly replaced by others, their wings flapping rapidly in rhythm. Then they stopped, pulling their weapons away. Everything went silent for a moment as a tall, bearded man in dark robes approached. His brown eyes pierced Ben's blue ones as the Geonosians quickly made way for him. Ben pointed his lightsaber at the man swiftly, glaring at him.

"There is no need for that, my friend. As you can see, we are harmless." He said, continuing to approach the small boy before him.

Ben took another step back, still uncertain about the man. The force screamed loudly at him in warning, there was something not right about the man.

"How do I know you aren't going to kill me if I put this weapon down right now?" Ben asked. The man smiled down at him and took another step towards Ben, trapping him against the wall. There was no escape now, the entrance was blocked, and the only other pathway, which led further into the arena, was blocked by several lines of Geonosians which continued to fill up as more piled into the small cramped hallways.

"Because, if I were, you would be dead now." He continued to smile, taking another several steps towards Ben as he watched the fear dance in the young boy's eyes. "The force is strong with you, youngling. I am most impressed with your ability to mask yourself. Avoiding several droid patrols and Geonosians is not easy." Amusement lit his feautures as he said the words, and he took on a friendlier tone.

"Why don't you put your lightsaber down, youngling? The Jedi way discourages killing, and I know that you will honor that way even now. We have yet to harm you." He said, and he ordered the Geonosians off, leaving him alone with the boy. "Such innocence, such youthfulness, yet so much raw power. What a waste it would be, to have to dispose of it. I think we both do not want it to come to that now, do we?"

"Leave me alone!" Ben yelled, and the walls shook with the power of his words as his eyes flared in anger.

Yes, this boy was special indeed, Dooku thought. "Your anger betrays you, boy. Search your feelings. You know the power inside of you. You can do more with this power than you could ever possibly begin to imagine." He took a few more short strides towards the boy until he was towering over him, no more than a few feet away. The boy slashed again in vain in an attempt to dissuade him and push him back.

"I sense a protectiveness in you." He paused for a moment, searching through the boy's mental shields. "Yes, a promise. A promise to someone, a friend perhaps?" He smiled maliciously, he knew whom it was now. "The senator and the Jedi…Skywalker." Ben's look of shock told him that he had guessed right, and so he continued. "They're situation right now is…most unfortunate. I am afraid it is only a while longer now before the execution." Ben's eyes lit up, the fear passing through them quickly, and then he screamed.

"No!" He yelled, lashing out with his lightsaber. The rage inside his voice was clear and the room around them trembled with its power.

His emotions betrayed him, and he lashed out with all his might upon Dooku. The Count anticipated the move, and ignited his blade swiftly to block it. They battled across the room, rage dancing in Ben's eyes as he fought valiantly against the count. The power behind his blows were more than he had ever put behind them, and he was surprised to find how easy the movements came. Dooku blocked all of them in a swift, timely manner that made Ben's movements look pathetic, and then he lightly force pushed Ben against the wall, causing the boy to slump down in pain. His lightsaber rolled to one side, and he used the force to try to clear his head, attempting to focus on retrieving his lightsaber.

Dooku reached for it first and pulled the lightsaber to him, examining its design. "Most impressive… you have fought valiantly, young one. Nevertheless, your efforts were not enough." He paused, considering his next words. What better to do than to draw the boy further into his clutches of the dark side? He had seen the boy's rage, now, all he needed was an incentive that would pull the boy into his clutches.

"If you join me, I shall see to it that your friends will not be harmed. For it is only I who has the power to save them." The boy looked up, and spoke with the utmost confidence and unwavering certainty.

"I will do anything you ask of me, just help me, help me to save them." He knelt before Dooku, and Dooku smiled. He had the boy now.

"Good. There is no need to kneel, rise, young one. Please, do me the honor of telling me your name."

Ben rose, and then he spoke. "My name is Ben. Ben Jade." Dooku raised an eyebrow at the last name, but did not question it. The boy would tell him the truth soon enough.

"You are very powerful, young Ben, but you are yet to reach your full potential. Within time, we shall defeat the sith and save your precious friends. You will become one of the most powerful force users to ever rule the galaxy, perhaps someday more powerful than even I." He handed Ben back his lightsaber, who took it and clipped it upon his belt. "Come, young Ben. I believe we have an execution to dismantle." Ben nodded, and quickly followed, not catching the vindictive smile that Dooku gave him.

The plan was complete, the boy was his now, that much Dooku knew as he took hold of Ben's hand and led him away towards the arena. There would be no turning back now.


	5. Chapter 5

Another sharp sting hit Anakin's back as he was driven further into the chariot with Padme. He winced, but displayed no signs of physical pain. He had been a slave before, a prisoner couldn't be much worse. But now he was being driven into an arena towards his execution. I hope Ben is alright in the ship, Anakin thought as he exchanged glances with Padme. "It's going to be alright. We'll find a way out of this and get back to Ben.", he said, attempting to reassure her. Though he wasn't so sure himself.

"Anakin I-I love you." She said, gazing up at him with a saddened expression on her face. Anakin kissed her, only half aware of the boundaries they had set up for one another earlier. He pushed all thoughts of the code aside. Nothing mattered right now, nothing but Padme. If he was going to die, well, he may as well go out in style kissing the one he loved.

The Geonosian stung the animal carrying the chariot, dragging it forth into the arena just as Anakin pulled away from Padme, the kiss still lingering in his mind. The Geonosians forced them off the chariot and off the chariot and onto separate walls, with Padme on the left and Anakin in the middle right next to Obi Wan. "I was beginning to wonder if you got my message", Obi Wan remarked.

Anakin gave him an exasperated look as the metal chains clinked in. "I retransmitted just as you requested, Master. Then we decided to come and rescue you."

Obi Wan looked up at the chains above him. "Good job." He stated sarcastically.

Count Dooku appeared along a platform above, followed by Ben and the bounty hunter, Jango Fett, his son, and the Neimodians. He whispered something to the Geonosian, who just gave him an incredulous glance and shook his head. Upon Ben's worried glance at the execution below him, Dooku leaned over to him and spoke quietly into his ear. "Don't worry about your friends, they will be just fine." Ben was about to argue when Dooku shushed him with the force and motioned for him to stand by his side as the Geonosian stepped forward. "Let the executions begin!" he shouted.

The crowd of Geonosians roared as several ferocious beasts came out from beneath the depths of the arena. There was a pause for a moment as each being was ushered forth into the arena, and then it was broken with yet another loud cheer from the crowd as the animals charged forward.

"Just relax, concentrate." Stated Obi Wan.

"What about Padme?" Anakin asked. The beasts were getting closer now, preparing to strike at their unwilling prey.

Obi Wan glanced up, where Padme stood atop the large column in which she had been chained to. "She seems to be on top of things." He stated as the beasts charged forward towards their victims.

Padme glanced up at the platform, chain hand as she prepared for the coming attack. She frowned when she saw Ben standing by Dooku's side. "Ben?" She asked, shock carrying through her voice as she watched him. His eyes fell upon hers for a brief moment, horror lighting up upon his face as the feline like beast charged upon her, clawing at the column as it scrambled to reach her. She hit it once with the chain, attempting to push the animal back, and was met with a claw strike to her back.

Ben's eyes widened, and he pressed his face into Dooku's tunic, he could not bear to watch. "Do something, please." He begged, sobbing into Dooku's tunic.

"If you wish to save your friends, then you must trust my judgement." He glared at the boy, who continued to sob. He could feel the anger that was dwelling inside the boy. Only a little longer, he thought, and the boy will be mine.

Anakin jumped over the charging animal just in time. The impact ricocheted upon the chains, breaking them loose. Out of the corner of his eye, Anakin saw Obi wan dodging the sharp claws and breaking free of his chains. So far, so good, he thought, looking up at the platform in the stands as he looped the chain around the horn of the animal. Ben was crying into Dooku's tunic, hiding his face from the scene before him. He silently cursed his luck, Ben was supposed to stay inside the ship. But then, what do you expect from an intelligent young boy? He tried to steer the beast to calm it down, only to end up flipped on to his side and dragged along the dust of the arena floor. He screamed, attempting to gain a footing on the ground as the creature pulled him along. The creature stopped just moments later in a state of confusion. He sat up, quickly approaching the creature and attempting to bend it to his will with the force.

The creature shook its head several times before complying and allowing him back on. He was in control now. Several Geonosians chased him as he once again wrapped the chain around it, heading off towards Padme.

Padme finished getting off the last of her chains just as the Reek charged upon the ferocious feline like creature that was snarling up her. With one swift move, it shoved the creature to the ground, killing it instantly. "Jump!" Anakin yelled up at her as she threw herself down from the column onto the Reek's back.

"We have to get to Obi Wan!" She yelled. She glanced up at the platform once again, where Ben was sitting watching with wide eyes in fear. He had stopped crying now, his eyes still portraying the horror he saw before him. We'll get to you soon Ben, she thought. I promise.

Obi Wan was already having a bad day. Having a picador chase after him wasn't much better. Dodging the sharp claws that pierced the ground with a resounding screech. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Anakin riding around on the Reek. Concentrating with the force, he faked a stab at the Picador's chest and dodged two more swift strikes before jabbing it into the Picador's armor plating. The Picador shrieked in pain, pulling back and giving Obi Wan enough time to jump onto the Reek's back.

Anakin directed the Reek towards the platform in an attempt to retrieve Ben, only to be surrounded by Droidekas. He pulled on the reins, forcing the Reek to a halt as the droids surrounded him. "Any plans?" He asked Obi Wan, whom raised an eyebrow.

Several hundred lightsabers ignited in the stands above in unison, igniting the arena in lights of many different colors. Jango Fett stepped back in surprise as a lightsaber ignited on his throat, coming dangerously close to severing his neck. "Master Windu." Dooku states in an aurora of a calm, authoritative figure. He turned to face Windu and moved Ben closer to his side. "How nice of you to join us." Mace Windu's eyes grew wide, and he looked down towards Ben, who was gripping Dooku's cloak as though his life depended on it.

"Release the boy, Dooku. This party is over."

Dooku raised an eyebrow at the statement. "I don't think so, Master Windu. You see, this boy has already promised himself to me, in exchange for your friends lives."

He smiled as Mace Windu's face became lit with shock. "You're severely outnumbered, my friend. It would be best to surrender now." Dooku reinstated, he had hoped for it not to come to this. Mace Windu was merely an obstacle to his plans, an obstacle to jump over, rather than have to eradicate.

The worst had come, as the obstacle stood before him now, stating with the utmost confidence. "I don't think so", and then he waved the droids in.

He stepped to the side, shoving Ben along with him and watching as Mace began to block the bolts showering upon him, jumping at the last moment to avoid the fury of flames that coursed beneath him from the bounty hunter's flamethrower. He shed his cloak and blocked a few more stray bolts.

An endless quantity of droids marched forth from the gates of the arena, wasting no time to begin firing. The Geonosians were quick to recover from their initial shock, flying towards the center of the arena with blasters in hand. The battle was on now.

Ben watched from Dooku's side as the battle continued to wage. Bolts of light flew through the arena in all directions, each aimed at the central figures of many colors of light. The battle was over almost before it started, and Ben winced in pain as one by one, Jedi began to fall.

Not that it was any different in his time. What had felt like being trampled by a herd of Banthas now only felt like the prick of the needle. The enduring agony lasted but a second, followed perhaps only by a soreness to be wary of for a day or two. He held his head for a few seconds as several more Jedi fell, their screams resounding in the force and then snuffing out quickly.

"You must learn to accept the pain, use it. Let it fuel your anger, and it shall give you the strength you need to do what must be done."

Ben nodded, and took his hand off his head as he attempted to push the pain into his anger with the force.

"Do not push, bend it to your will. It will only comply if you force it to do so."

Ben kept the words on his mind, attempting to bend the force to his will. He focused in all the agony he could bear, sucking in each death and binding it into his own anger. He thought of his own losses, his mother, his father, his cousins. Within seconds, a fuel had started to burn within his eyes. He could feel it now. The power was there, all he had to do was reach out and grasp, then it would be over. Only then, he knew, could he keep his friends safe.

He reached one last time, and the darkness clicked around him in a wave. When he opened his eyes, the world was different. Everything had changed. No, he corrected himself. Nothing had physically changed, he had changed. The power resonated around him, and he felt impenetrable. He knew now that with this power, nothing could stop him from his goals. He was no longer the helpless little boy who had left the ship earlier that day. With this power, he could do anything. Even save his friends, his grandparents.

This is the only way, he thought. This is the only way to save him, the only way to keep his promise to him and Padme. There was no way to turn back now, he had chosen his path, as it had been placed before him. Forget the will of the force, forget everything he had ever been told about the path of the force. This was his path, and if it meant saving his grandparents, then he had no choice, it was chosen.

He looked up towards Dooku, who was smiling down upon him. Dooku's plans were complete, the boy was truly his now, and he would do anything he asked, all for the safety of his friends. How ironic, while the light side valued all life, it was the dark that would truly pushed a being to his limits, promising to save few for the deaths of many. He could see it now, as he gazed into the yellow eyes of his once blue eyed apprentice. That fierce loyalty, it was everything to Ben, and he would do anything for it. "Good. Very good." He spoke.

A Jedi leapt up to the platform, igniting his lightsaber and attempting to behead Dooku, but Dooku payed him little attention as he was quickly blasted down by Jango Fett. The boy was all that mattered now, and he did not care how these pesky Jedi were dealt with.

Jango Fett took off into the battlefield as soon as he saw the Reek plow into Master Windu. Now was his chance. He plunged for the lightsaber that had fallen before him, but Master Windu was quick to recover. The lightsaber flew to his hand just before Jango Fett reached it. Jango attempted to sit up, preparing to fire upon the Jedi only to get plowed down by the Reek. It was shot down quickly after that, but not before leaving his jetpack inoperable. He cursed his luck as Master Windu went after him, firing his blaster at the Jedi as he went. If I'm to go down, he thought. I'm going down taking out a Jedi. The Jedi reached him, slicing quickly through his arm and then decapitating him. Jango Fett never had a chance to react.

Dooku's eyes widened as he watched Mace Windu cut down his favorite bounty hunter. What a waste, he thought. The man was really helpful. No matter, Ben was at his side, and the Jedi would most certainly be eradicated if they did not surrender. He watched intently as the once spread out fight began to close in. All three beasts from the original execution were dead now, leaving only the droids to finish any work off. They were in the center now, lightsabers back to back. Dooku motioned for Ben to follow him, and they moved towards the platform along with the Neimodians as he ordered the seize fire. The last of the Jedi were pushed into the center of the circle, lightsabers drawn in a protective stance as the droids lowered their weapons. He paused for a moment before speaking.

"Master Windu, you have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi order. Now, it is finished." He paused, letting the words draw out into the silence of the arena. "Surrender, and your lives will be spared." Ben stood watching the crowd of Jedi intently and taking up a respectable position behind his new master.

"We will not be hostages to be bartered with, Dooku." Mace Windu stated.

Count Dooku shook his head sadly. "Then, I'm sorry old friend. Kill them all, but spare Master Kenobi, the Senator, and Anakin Skywalker." He stated.

The Neimodians started to protest over Padme's execution, but he cut them off with the wave of his hand. "Ben!" Padme yelled from the arena floor, hoping to get the child's attention.

Dooku motioned Ben forward, and his yellow met hers. "Oh no." Anakin muttered.

Obi Wan looked upon him questioningly, but did not speak as Anakin tried to grab Padme's hand. She shook him off and stared back up at Ben, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Please, don't let him do this Ben. You know this isn't right."

Ben shook his head sadly, tears streaking his eyes. "I'm sorry Padme, this is the only way." He turned around, and was about to resume his place behind his master when a loud humming noise began to pierce the sky.

"Look." Padme stated as the doors of the ships opened, revealing soldiers in gleaming white armor. The firefight began once again, brilliant rays of blue, red, and green exchanging shots at one another. The ships landed as the Jedi began to rush forward towards them covered by the clones.

Anakin rushed forward, blocking shots as he went before hoping onto the nearest ship, followed quickly by Padme and Obi-Wan. "We have to get Ben!" Padme yelled as the ship began to take off.

"He's gone; don't you get it? He's a Sith now! Nothing can change that!" Obi Wan yelled at her. The ship was flying far above the arena now, doing as much damage to the Federation and its armies as it could as it passed fuel tank after fuel tank. Anakin shook his head sadly, as much as he hated to admit it, Ben was gone. But that did not mean that there was possibly some hope.

Ben followed Count Dooku towards a small command center. Tables of electronics surrounded the room, giving off a strange glow to the war room. In the center was a red holoprojector revealing the battle in models as it unfolded. "We have to order a retreat." The Geonosian stated.

Dooku ushered Ben over and instructed him to sit down as he dealt with the situation. "Don't worry, the Jedi will not get away with this treachery." He stated to the Geonosian, walking around Ben to stand before him.

"I'm sending our warriors into the catacombs. The Jedi can't find our plans for the ultimate weapon." The Geonosian stated in as anxious a voice as his species allowed him to project. "If the Jedi find out, were doomed." He handed Dooku the design, who examined it for a moment before nodding.

"I will take the design to Coruscant, it will be much safer there with my master." Ben's ears piqued up in curiosity, and he caught a brief glance of the design. It looked like some kind of weapon, he thought. He remembered an old story that Han had once told him. That design, where had he seen it before? He thought back to the story-something about a huge super weapon that could destroy planets and had blown up Alderaan. From what he remembered of the story, there were two of them. Both of which had been blown up by the rebel alliance, one only two years after the other. The Death Star, he realized, and then his eyes widened. So this is what Sidious and Dooku planned to build. Could he truly trust Dooku? He thought.

Then he smiled as a plan formed in his mind. With his power, combined with his grandfather, he could easily destroy Dooku should he turn upon him. He would wait this out, and once his friends had been saved, he would gather the power to destroy Dooku and bring balance to the force no matter how much the cost. This is the only way, he thought. Within due time, I shall destroy Dooku, and ultimately stop the wars to come from ever happening.

For now, however, he would have to play the part of the acquiescent and submissive apprentice.


	6. Chapter 6

Dooku ushered Ben forward towards his speeder, putting the Death Star plans within his pocket. The speeder took off at full speed, lurching Ben forward as his small arms clung around Dooku's waist. The speeder shook as it swerved through the air, high above the crimson red soil of the earth below. How ironic how a battle between blood and machine were to be raged on a planet of red.

The LAAT gunship shook as it swerved past the battlefield, firing at droids as it went. "Look over there!" Obi Wan stated as a speeder flew up ahead of the transports.

Padme gasped, her eyes widening as she saw a familiar little boy on the back of the speeder, his hair flapping wildly in the wind. "He's got Ben!" she yelled, her voice wavering in between excitement and concern. They had a chance now, but that didn't mean it would be easy getting Ben back.

"Follow that speeder!" Anakin yelled up towards the pilot, who complied immediately without hesitation.

Dooku looked over his shoulder and spotted the lone gunship following his trail. Jedi, he thought. He would not let them get in the way of his plans, not this time. He had a set schedule, and it did not have room for Jedi. Though he supposed he could make haste with them. He pressed the button on the speeder's control panel, giving the silent command to the two escorting ships. 'Wait' The command stated, and within moments, the escorts slowed down, catching up with Dooku and awaiting further orders. He was about to give the hand signal to pull behind the gunship and provide cover fire when Ben stopped him.

"Let them come to us, there's no need for that now." Scowling, he called the speeders off with a swift hand signal. Although he may not agree with it, he knew his apprentice was right, and this may be the only way for confrontation, albeit on risky terms.

A confrontation that would determine Ben's fate.

The gunship landed upon the platform near the parked speeder, pausing for a moment to let Anakin, Obi Wan, and Padme out. Padme prepared to rush forward, but Anakin stopped her for a moment. "We don't know what Ben is going to be like. My job is to protect you, senator, and I cannot allow you to rush in there on your own." Padme glared at him and pushed away.

"He's a child, Anakin. A hurt, lost child, alone, and afraid in a world too big for his own shoulders to uphold. He needs me, and I will do anything in my power to save him, with or against you." Anakin held his hands up in a gesture of surrender as Obi Wan smirked at him.

"What?" Anakin stated.

"You can never argue with a senator, my young padawan."

Anakin gave him an exasperated look as they marched forward into the vast cavern that housed an improvised hangar. In the wake of the Geonosian fighter stood two figures, lightsabers sheathed at their belts. Ben's eyes narrowed into yellow slits, glancing hesitantly at the approaching figures. Ben glanced up at Dooku, sending a silent message that lingered through the force, in which Dooku nodded in turn. Simultaneously, they un-clipped their lightsabers from their belts, the crimson red blade of Dooku's a stark contrast to Ben's own blue lightsaber.

Padme's eyes widened in horror as the two stepped forward, preparing to meet the oncoming threat. "You take Ben; I'll take Dooku." Obi Wan stated, stepping forward to meet Dooku as Anakin nodded his approval.

"Stay back, Padme." Anakin stated firmly, glancing over his shoulder to meet her gaze.

She shook her head, doing just the opposite and taking a step towards Ben. "Ben, you don't have to do this. Please, come back with us!" Ben's gaze turned towards her, and for a moment, his eyes changed.

The world was different once again, and his head spun for a moment before he regained control. The darkness enveloped him once again, his eyes returning to the yellow irises of the dark side. What had once felt foreign, now felt like a constant companion, a relief, almost. It offered power, it offered strength. It was his, and yet, at the same time, he was its. "You don't understand. You'll never understand." Ben stated, his lightsaber still raised in a protective stance.

"Padme, get back!" Anakin shouted in warning.

"But I do!" Padme yelled over the sound of lightsabers, as the duel between Obi Wan and Dooku broke out into a series of thrusts, each move met by the opponent in turn.

"Please Ben, there are other ways! If this was about protecting Anakin and I, you are doing just the opposite right now." She stated, pointing at the lightsaber in Ben's hand.

"No! You don't understand yet, nor do I suspect you ever will. I know you don't mean it, Padme, but what you say is a lie. There are no other ways. By sacrificing myself, I have guaranteed his protection!" His glare returned towards Anakin, who was now in a defensive stance, ready for Ben to move.

"If we don't understand, then help us understand Ben. Please, I don't want to do this, and from what I can see, neither do you." Ben shook his head sadly at Anakin's statement, shedding his black cloak to reveal his robes in preparation for the duel.

"This isn't about me, Anakin. This is about saving you." He repeated. Anakin gave him an incredulous glance. What did Ben mean by this?

"Saving me? Saving me from what Ben?" He asked, the curiosity and shock pronouncing itself within his voice.

Ben smiled a wicked smile that betrayed all sense of the little boy whom had left Tatooine with Anakin and Padme. "Yourself." He stated simply, and then, to Padme's horror, they clashed.

Anakin parried Ben's first few strikes with ease, going on the defensive. The boy was much smaller than him, which, considering Ben's form, gave him an advantage. He could easily strike at the small openings he saw within Ben's form, which lacked both effectiveness and efficiency. They're blades interlocked once more, and Ben grit his teeth. Anakin Skywalker was definitely stronger than he had expected, even when he was holding back.

"Please Ben, don't do this."

Ben roared in anger, turning the blade around to break the lock, only to be met with another blade lock. "You don't understand." He stated, twisting around once more and attempting to get the lightsaber level with his chest. He knew his style could only work if he were level to his body height, and considering he had very little agility advantage against Anakin, he would have to be careful not to be disarmed. He sliced at another opening, attempting to get to the lower parts of Anakin's body.

Anakin quickly parried the attack, allowing it to reach just short of his leg as Ben twisted yet again to break free. Using Ben's height to his advantage, Anakin lightly force pushed Ben, knocking the boy off balance. The opening was clear now, he just had to take it.

Ben growled as the force pushed against him in a light, yet powerful wave. He gritted his teeth, grinding his feet against the floor and attempting to raise his lightsaber to block the expected blow that would disarm him, but he was too late.

Within seconds, Ben's blade was knocked from his grip by a powerful strike to the underside of his lightsaber. Ben's eyes widened in shock as he stumbled backwards from the force of the blow, and Anakin swiftly grabbed his lightsaber from the air, pointing the adjoining lightsabers at Ben, who had now backed as far as he could against the wall. He looked up at Anakin in fear, wondering what would happen next.

On the other side of the hangar, Dooku and Obi Wan continued to battle, taking small parries with one another. Dooku glanced over at Ben, who was now backed far into a corner, sobbing and speaking inaudible words. The duel was far from over, but in a way, it had just ended. "You can do much better, Master Kenobi." Dooku stated challengingly, but then he paused for a moment.

The familiar tap of a Gimmer stick striking the marble beneath brought to his attention. He broke free of the lock he had Obi Wan in, not taking his eyes off Obi Wan as Yoda appeared. "Master Yoda, how nice of you to join us, however, I'm afraid this battle is over." Without taking his eyes off Obi Wan, he used the force to push down a large column that stood above the corner in which Ben, Anakin, and Padme were in. Obi Wan's eyes widened, and he used the moment of distraction to dive quickly into his ship, starting the engines and taking off. I have failed now, but it will not happen again, he thought. The force may not have allowed it today, but someday, Ben Jade would bow before him.

"Lookout!" Padme yelled as the column began to fall atop both Ben and Anakin. She dived forward, tucking Ben against her chest as the column fell forward. It stopped just moments before falling on them and she looked over to see Yoda's and Obi Wan's faces scrunched in concentration as they lifted the heavy object out of harm's way with the force, setting it neatly to the side. Ben groaned in her arms, and she quickly released him, checking him for injuries. His eyes had returned to their natural color, the dark side no longer seeping through them. "Are you alright?" She asked, hugging him gently. He nodded, tears streaking his eyes as he hugged her.

"I'm sorry." He choked out, barely able to catch his breath in between his sobs. "I-I thought I could protect you. I thought I could save him."

She rubbed his back, gently trying to reassure the boy. "It's alright, it wasn't your fault. You were only trying to do what you thought best at the time." He continued to sob, soaking Padme's battle worn shirt.

"I failed. I failed both of you." Ben stated in barely more than a whisper, and Padme hugged him tighter.

"No Ben, you didn't. Look at me." Padme said, guiding his chin to meet her face. "You didn't fail; you just did the wrong thing. Sometimes we all go down the wrong paths, but what's important is we don't give up. That one decision should not define you. Do you understand?" He nodded, and she wiped a few of the tears from his eyes, picking him up and hoisting him against her as he continued to sob into her shoulder.

Yoda looked up at them, a grave expression in his eyes. "Done well, you have, Padawan Skywalker, Knight Kenobi. Return to Coruscant with young Jade, you must. Only there, will his fate be decided. May the Force be with you." They bowed, and then headed off to their separate ships, waiting just above the platform.

Ben's sobs had subsided to small sniffles as Padme held him, and by the time they reached the ship, he was asleep, exhausted from the day's events combined with his earlier fatigue from Tatooine. Padme held him the entire way, refusing to let him go even when Anakin offered to carry him. He did not stir once in Padme's arms, nor did he stir when they reached the ship.

Padme reluctantly removed the tight grip the tiny fists had upon her shirt and spread Ben out on the living area couch, wrapping a blanket around the sleeping boy. His features were peaceful, a sharp contrast from the yellow eyed boy she had seen earlier that day. She took one last glance over her shoulder at Ben, and then left the living area, heading for the cockpit to prepare the jump to hyperspace and the long journey home to Coruscant.


	7. Chapter 7

The mysterious ship glided through a deserted, run down part of Coruscant dotted with many pipelines long since abandoned from constant maintenance. The pilot maneuvers the ship into an abandoned building, activating the walkway and stepping out of the small ship, where a standalone figure was waiting. A silk black cloak dark and as empty as the vastness of space draped the figure, covering up all features but the menacing eyes beneath.

"The Force is with us, Master Sidious." The pilot spoke, bowing as he did so.

"Welcome home, Lord Tyrannus. You have done well." Sidious stated, turning as the figure began to walk with him.

"I have good news for you, Master. The war has started."

"Excellent, everything is going as planned."

Dooku gave a wry smile but silently thought otherwise. While Sidious' plans were on the move, his own were not. His potential apprentice had been captured, and as much as he hated to admit it, he would require assistance in the retrieval of this boy, even if the help was the sole obstacle to the plan. "There is something else, Master. A boy, a very powerful boy, strong in the ways of the force whom goes by the name of Ben Jade."

A thin smile cracked upon Sidious lips, for he knew what was to come. "And you request that this boy be abducted from his place with the Jedi?" A small pause as the words were processed, and then the goal clicked into place.

"Yes, Master. I believe him to be rather…useful for our cause." The figures left the platform then, reaching further into the depths of the building.

"So we shall see, so we shall see." Sidious stated surreptitiously.

Ben ran along the long hallways of the catacombs. They were coming for him, he knew it, but he didn't know who, or what. There were two passages now, and as far as the eye could see, there was no end to these two ways, just different beginnings. The force screeched in warning as the loud footsteps of the figure came closer, he was close now, almost too close. Ben held his breath and took the one to the left, hoping it was the right one. Endless darkness swarmed him, and he tripped several times before continuing. He felt his body began to slow from the fatigue of the effort as he climbed up once more. Sweat drooped off his forehead, singeing scars that were yet to close. Doubling his efforts, he pushed himself forward once more and was stunned to see a large quantity of light emanating just in front of him. It was freedom, freedom from days of treacherous torture inside the catacombs, and he reached for it like a child reached for candy. A cold gust of air hit his body as he plunged out of the catacombs. Breathing in the fresh air, he continued to run up the small, slippery slope that he had arrived upon, passing numerous doors as he climbed. He was almost there now; he could feel it.

The presence was close now, offering warm encouragement as it grabbed him and pulled him the final ways up the cliff. Below them, the sea crashed violently, uplifting rocks in its powerful wake and roaring with the wind. He was standing upon a huge rock with nothing but the sea as company for miles. Around them stood several statues, cracked and rigid from years of wore. The faces stared down upon them as they continued to move towards a small transport on a platform jutting out into the sea. All were calm and serene, and Ben soon realized that the statues were of unlabeled Jedi Masters whom had served the force many years before himself. He stared for a moment before the figure pulled him along.

"Come on, we don't have time!"

The platform was within reaching distance when the force screamed out in warning just as a huge rock hit Jacen in the head, knocking him out instantly.

The figure cackled as it emerged from its hidden spot beneath the rocks. "You have so much to learn, young Ben. Hasn't anyone ever told you, the dark side can be deceiving? Surely your parents would have known…" Ben continued to back up, attempting to pull Jacen with him. "How pathetic. Don't you realize Ben? You've failed. They aren't coming. It would be so much easier to just forget all of this and come back with me."

"No!" Ben screamed, and he force pushed the figure backwards. "Stay away from us! My parents would never abandon me, never!" He said, shake his head. The figure's pleasure resounded through the force, and Ben stopped for a moment. He had just used his first touch of the dark side.

"Good, very good. But you can do better, so much better." He smiled maliciously as he looked down upon them. "Children do not learn without a lesson. Perhaps, it's time I teach you one." He held out his hands as lightning emanated from them, striking Ben head on, and Ben screamed.  
"No! Please, stop! Please!"

"The Sith know no mercy, boy. But don't worry, you are of far more use to me alive than you are dead." Ben screamed again, his cries resounding through the force.

Padme awoke to the sound of screaming resonating off the walls of the starship. She quickly got up, hurrying over to the living room, where she was sure they had been coming from. Ben was lying on the couch, writhing in pain as he continued to scream out in agony that sounded far too painful for a child of his age to be experiencing. Padme rushed over quickly, grabbing Ben's arms as he thrashed in an attempt to calm him down. She pulled the boy thrashing and screaming onto her lap, gently hugging him.

The thrashing stopped as suddenly as it had started, and Ben's blue eyes opened to meet her own brown ones. He sat up for a moment and looked around, confused upon why she was holding him, and then, remembering the dream, began to sob. She held him tighter, placing a kiss on his forehead and brushing back his long reddish-gold locks of hair. "It's alright, Ben. It was just a nightmare." He sniffled for a few moments before looking up at her again and speaking.

"No, it wasn't." She looked at him, confused by the grave tone in his voice and the words he had stated. What did he mean it wasn't a dream? How could it be a memory? Could it have been a vision? Shrugging these thoughts off, Padme decided it was best to let Ben tell her the dream, knowing it would help him to get over it and possibly go back to sleep. "Why don't you tell me about it?" She asked, smiling at him.

"I-alright…" He said, hesitatingly slightly before he began. He told Padme everything, from the beginning of the dream, to the end.


	8. Chapter 8

Ben awoke to the sound of voices. Looking around in confusion, he noticed that he was lying in a small room, wrapped beneath the covers of the bed. Padme must have taken me to her bed after I told her about my nightmare and fell asleep in her lap, he thought. Yawning, he slowly climbed out from beneath the covers and palmed open the door, heading towards the kitchen where he thought the voices were coming from. He paused for a moment, stopping at the mention of his name in the conversation. "Ben had a nightmare last night," He heard Padme say a little hesitantly. Another voice followed with a curious "Oh?" whom Ben had come to recognize as Obi Wan Kenobi's. Padme sighed a little bit, this would be tough to explain. "It was no normal nightmare. I think it had something to do with his Jedi life, something about his master, but what he went through…" She shuddered, remembering how grave Ben's voice had sounded as he retold the story. No child should have a burden like that, she thought. "Padme," Anakin stated gently, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "If we are ever to help Ben, we need to know what it is." She nodded and reluctantly gave in, ignoring the looks of shock she got from the two Jedi, whom had broken their normal Jedi composure. The two exchanged glances, each knowing what the other was thinking as Obi Wan put it into words. "We will have to talk with Ben soon about this, whether he would like to or not." Padme shook her head in sadness, "I'm going to go wake Ben up.", she stated as she walked towards the exit to the kitchen.

Ben scrambled from the door quickly, taking a seat at the table and putting an innocent look of childish boredom on his face just as Padme opened the door, stopping her stride as her eyes gazed upon Ben. Had he been listening? She recovered quickly and smiled at Ben's curious glance. "Good morning, Ben." She said, leaning over to give him a hug. Ben smiled back at her, "Morning." He stated again, trying to feign innocence. She frowned once at him, letting him know that his act was still suspicious. "Breakfast is ready, if you would like anything." She studied him curiously, wondering again if he had overheard them. He looked fine, but knowing Ben, that didn't always mean he was. "Is something wrong Ben?" She asked finally after a moment of the two staring at one another. "You told, didn't you?" He finally asked. It was more of a statement than a question, and she nodded. So he had been listening. "What all did you hear?" She asked, kneeling down to meet him in the eyes. Ben glared at her, then looked away. "Everything." He finally said, and she gave him a quick hug. "Why don't you just tell them, Ben? It can do little harm now, and it is the least you owe Anakin after Tatooine." Ben shook his head again and pushed away from her embrace. "You'd never understand; you'd never believe me." Padme wanted to scream at him that she would, that she would do anything in her power to make sure she'd believe him, but she knew she couldn't. "Then help me to understand, Ben." She said, putting her best diplomatic tone behind her voice. She hated using the tone, especially on Ben, for it could be an extremely convincing plea, but she knew it was necessary. Ben sighed and relaxed into her arms.

"Promise me, that you'll believe me?" Ben asked, looking up at Padme. Tears formed in his eyes now, and Padme gently wiped them away. "I promise." She stated. Ben took little note of Anakin and Obi Wan, who now stood watching the two as Ben began his story. "What if I started by telling you that my name isn't Ben Jade?" Padme nodded, gently prodding him to continue the story as Ben let out a hesitant sigh. "My name… it's not Ben Jade. It's Ben-Ben Skywalker." Padme and Anakin exchanged glances for a moment, but whatever signs of shock upon Anakin's face were gone within the minute. Ben continued on, ignoring Padme's glance over at Anakin. "I'm the son of Luke Skywalker, who is the son of Anakin Skywalker." This time, it was Obi Wan's turn to gaze upon Anakin, but Anakin ignored it and decided to ask Ben a question of his own. "Ben, do you know who your grandmother is?" He asked, knowing the answer to come. To his surprise, Ben just shook his head sadly. "My grandmother died in childbirth giving birth to my father and Aunt Leia. I never knew her, nor did I know my grandfather." Horrified, Padme pulled Ben into a hug. "Ben! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" She asked. "I didn't think you'd believe me." He said, shaking his head again. Anakin stood there in shock, how could his own grandson not know him, or his grandmother? He had assumptions now on whom Ben's grandmother might be, and he was sure Padme had an idea too, though he refused to speak in front of his master who stood in shock over the events that unfolded before him. Slowly, Anakin approached Ben's side and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "Do you know how I died, Ben?" He wasn't sure he was ready to hear it, and he was grateful to watch as Padme covered Ben's mouth in a swift move, refusing to let go even as he struggled against her grip. "You aren't ready to know, and Ben has no right to tell you, not yet, at the very least." Anakin was about to argue with her when Obi Wan stepped in. "She's right, Anakin. Ben cannot tell us until you are truly ready." He turned to Ben, who was still struggling against Padme's grip. "You will not tell us, not until the time is right. You will tell us only the information we need to know at the time we need to know it." He waved his hand over the struggling Ben, willing the command into the force to reach Ben. Ben's shields protested as his force suggestion gently weaved over them, but it seemed the force was on his side as Ben nodded meekly in return.

"How about we go eat breakfast? The Panna Cakes are ready." Ben's eyes lit up, and he squirmed excitedly in Padme's grip. She giggled and released him, "Panna cakes?" He asked with excitement, running hastily towards the kitchen. "I think we should all follow his lead." She said, nodding towards Obi Wan and Anakin as they followed Ben into the kitchen. Anakin stopped her just before they reached the door, waiting for the door to close behind Obi Wan in the kitchen. "I think we both know who Ben's grandmother is." He stated, and Padme nodded. It would definitely explain the strange protectiveness she felt around Ben, and she knew there was only one person that Anakin loved in this world as much as his mother. "It's me." She stated without question as Anakin nodded. "I thought the same", he said, and Padme sighed. "We have to look after him, you know. There's no one else that can." Padme nodded and smiled up at Anakin. "He will be safe with us. I'm sure you'll make a great grandfather, old man." She teased. "Hey! That's not fair!" He stated, and she giggled as they walked in and sat down at the table.

The Panna Cakes steamed on the plates as she watched in amusement as Ben eagerly dove in to them, picking off a piece with his hands and shoving it into his mouth. "Do you want them cut?" He nodded as he continued to chew on a mouthful of Panna Cakes. Grabbing a knife, Padme cut the Panna Cakes up into neat stacks, carefully applying bantha butter and carbo syrup in even amounts. She handed the plate back to him, smiling as he dug in with his fork. Ben finished his Panna cakes and looked up to find Anakin trying to suppress his snickering. "What?" Ben asked, clearly annoyed. "I can see now where your love of Panna cakes comes from." And then they burst out laughing.

The Naboo Starship arrived on Coruscant the following day. Ben clung to Padme as the ramp lowered and they exited to be met with a single visitor upon the landing platform. Obi Wan and Anakin bowed respectfully as they came forward to meet the visitor, who nodded his head in acknowledgment of Padme before bowing in return. "Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker, a pleasure to see you both." The visitor stated. "The council has been expecting your return. I hope you had a safe trip?" "As well as possible with this Padawan of mine, Master Windu." Obi Wan stated sarcastically, smiling at the glare Anakin gave him. Mace Windu smiled in return, before looking down upon the small boy who still clung protectively to the Senator. "This is the boy; I presume?" He asked as Anakin nodded. "The council will convene upon his fate soon, for now, Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker, the council would like to see you now." The two bowed once again as was customary, and headed for the awaiting air taxi, who's droid driver looked as impatient as any droid could be. "Ben, why don't you go tour some sites with Padme? It's going to be a while before the council calls for you." Ben jumped with excitement, causing Padme to giggle as she led the boy off. "Have you ever Ben to Coruscant before, Ben?" She asked him, and Ben looked up at her, a sad look on his face. "No, and I wouldn't have been able to see it like this anyway." She frowned, but chose not to comment upon the statement that Ben made. "Come on then, I'll show you the sites. What do you want to see first?" Ben bounced in excitement, unsure of what to choose. There were so many places, and he didn't know where to start. Padme laughed, relishing in the memory of Anakin's first reaction to Coruscant, which had been so similar to Ben's own. "How about the senate building?" She suggested, taking Ben's hand upon his nod and waving over another taxi. Anakin watched them go before stepping into his own taxi, which was heading towards the Jedi temple.

* * *

Anakin and Obi Wan bowed as they entered the council chambers, taking their respectable places in the center as master and padawan. Mace Windu got straight to the point as soon as the doors had closed behind them. "Padawan Skywalker, you have disobeyed your orders by going directly to your Master." Anakin sighed, he had been ready for the scolding, but it did not make it any less intimidating as it already was. "Your orders were to stay with the Senator, but you failed to state that we were both to remain on planet. The Senator made her own decision to go to Geonosis. I accompanied her as was ordered." Mace Windu nodded, recalling the conversation. "So I did. Thank you for your honesty, Padawan Skywalker. The Council began to discuss the events upon Geonosis, and Obi Wan and Anakin remained silent, only recounting their stories when questions were directed upon them. "I have to admit, without the clones, it would not have been a victory." Obi Wan finally stated, surprising the council members. "Victory? Victory, you say?" He paused for a moment, a solemn look settling upon his face. "The shroud of the dark side has fallen, began, the Clone Wars has." The other Masters shook their heads sadly before Anakin spoke up again. "Masters, if I may, I request that Ben Skywalker be brought forward for testing." Mace Windu nodded in agreement. "Go, bring young Jade before us. May the force be with you." The two nodded and bowed respectfully, leaving the room to retrieve Ben.

* * *

Ben was walking through the senate building behind Padme and looking around in amazement as Padme briefly explained the history of the building and its many functions, when her comm went off. She answered it swiftly, speaking quietly with the person upon the comm before finally switching it off and turning to face Ben. "Unfortunately, Ben, we're out of time. Maybe we can do this later after your meeting with the council?" She asked, smiling as Ben nodded in excitement. Together, they walked out of the building and towards the platform where Obi Wan and Anakin were to meet them. The Senate building gleamed behind them with the setting of the sun in all its glory, a symbol of peace, justice, and security as it would be now, and forever.

* * *

 **Sorry this one took a little longer guys! I was away on a trip for the weekend, and now I have to get back to normal life! (Yay and nay.) Hope you guys had a great weekend!  
Fun fact: Panna Cakes=Star Wars version of Pancake, Bantha Butter is kind of like butter, and carbosyrup is basically your normal syrup. Whoever made this up, I like the creativity. I believe none of these cool foods have been put out of "EU" section yet, unfortunately, so we'll just have to wait and see if one of the comics decides to do it. We definitely need to have more interesting star wars foods!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Siriusly pink-Understandable, and I may do one on him in the future, but in a way, I felt that having one over Ben was a tribute to him, and it makes for an interesting story because with Luke events are pretty much set, but with an EU character we can have any conflict appear at any time without having too much of a set story line to follow. I can elaborate, and I feel that in stories like these, it's best if you do elaborate without constantly having people pick on traits, which is what would happen under Luke. A story should be the writers to create with feedback from the fans, and sometimes it does have a recipe, but the recipe should not determine the way the cake looks in the end.**

 **Changingdestiny40- No, they don't know Ben's future, but after the dream, they do have an idea of the horrors of some of it at least. Anakin, being the curious one he is, took the brave step by going forward to ask Ben about why he isn't around, and as we know, Anakin is definitely the more arrogant. Ben in all his innocence saw no harm in telling him, because he's grown up around the story and it's never personally affected him the way it had his father. So to him, the story is of no harm. On the other hand, Obi Wan is the wiser of the group, and knows what is best concerning the future, while Padme, especially after hearing Ben's earlier story, is more or less in agreeance with Obi Wan. So when Anakin asks, she covers his mouth, knowing that it's best that they don't know why they both are not around, despite her own curiosity. This gives Obi wan time to act and use the force, allowing a force suggestion to come through by the will of the force in agreeance with ObiWan. So it's not so much of a reaction over Ben's future as it is a concern for Ben's future.**

 **Weylandcorp4-Yes, I definitely will touch up on this more once Padme and possibly Anakin learn more about their grandson. If you haven't noticed, I already have though! "No, and I wouldn't be able to see it like this anyway"-Ben If you look up Coruscant on Wookiepedia in the legends section, it talks about what happens to Coruscant in the Yuuzhan Vong war. Although by the time Ben is 8, Coruscant is steadily recovering, there is still a lot of damage left from the war, which is why he notes that. At the same time though, I don't want it to affect Ben too deeply, because even though he saw war, it's what he's known pretty much all his life, so to him it's no big deal. Death is like a second thought to him, which is why Padme has such a concern over Ben, because as children we get too used to things to fast when they've always been there. And for Ben, that's unfortunately been loss/death. Though his child like nature will override all of this, so he will not be deeply overwhelmed by everything around him, rather just amazed and excited about it like any kid should be.**

* * *

The huge doors to the council chambers swung open, as Obi Wan, Anakin, and Ben stepped forward towards the center of the semi-circle of the vast room. Ben immediately took up position behind Obi Wan and Anakin, much to many of the council member's surprise. The position he took was not that of an unseasoned youngling, but that of a Padawan waiting for his time to be called forth. They bowed respectfully, as was customary within the Jedi Order. "Ben Jade, please step forward." Called Master Windu as the council doors closed behind them. Ben did as he asked, stopping in the dead center of the chamber as both Anakin and Obi Wan took up positions behind him. He could feel the intimidating glare the council members gave him, and a slight tingling sensation as they began to probe his feelings. Almost unconsciously, Ben shoved them out, surprising all of the council members except Yoda, whom continued to stare at Ben with a smile on his face. "Hmm, strong in the ways of the Force, you are. He stated surreptitiously. "Not many Masters, much less, Padawans, can do what you just did. Can you explain this to us?" Ki Adi Mundi asked, voicing the question the rest of the council had put upon their minds. Ben just shook his head, "I don't know how I can, I received very little training upon my mental shields. It almost just happens naturally." Of course it does, thought Anakin. He's my grandson. The Masters of the Council nodded and continued to ask Ben several more questions. "Ben, for this next part, I would like you to open up as much as possible for us. May you do that?" asked Shaak Ti. Ben nodded, giving a nervous glance back at Obi Wan and Anakin. He knew what was going to happen next. "Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker, you are dismissed. We will call you back in when his testing has finished." Ben's heart pounded, and Anakin gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before bowing and leaving the room along with Obi Wan.

The doors shut behind them, and his hear quickened to twice it's normal pace, projecting thoughts of fear and anxiousness as he lowered his mental shields to the Council. "Hmm, afraid you are." Stated Yoda. "Yes, Master." He confirmed. "Fear leads to anger; anger leads to hate. Hate, leads to the dark side." Yoda stated in a calm demeanor. "I know, Master." Ben shifted his feat anxiously, he did not like the glares he was getting, nor did he like the questions the Council continued to press on him as he opened himself up to their presences. The questions continued, ranging from his feelings, to a few force questions, to lightsaber form questions. Ben answered all that he knew, and kept quiet about anything personal before it got pointed out upon him. "You avoid anything personal, but I can feel attachment and anger within you. In order to become a Jedi, you must let these go. The same as you must let go of your past." Ben nodded, knowing that from there the questions would only get more personal. "You fell to the dark, Ben, but you resisted in the end. Can you tell us how you did that?" Ben shook his head. "No, I cannot." "Your attachments are the reason upon which you gave into the darkness." Ki Adi Mundi stated. Ben glared at him angrily as Yoda spoke a familiar quote, one he had once heard his father say. "Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny." Ben sighed, it was true. He was angry, and he had fallen far because of his own attachments.

He sighed, using the force to calm his anger before he spoke again. "My attachments may have been the reason I was fooled so easily, but they are also the reasons in which I returned so easily." The entire council broke out in a murmur then, talking amongst one another. "Silence! If true, this is, then need changing, the code shall." Stated Yoda. "The code has stood for centuries, we cannot abandon it simply because of one boy who only lightly touched the dark side of the force.", Shaak Ti spoke. Yoda shook his head, "Lightly? Lightly, you say? There is no light, in the dark side. Clouded, young Jade's future is. Clouded by the dark side of the force." Once again, the council broke out in small conversations before Master Windu held up his hand. "I believe this is enough, for now. Who was your Master, young Jade?" Ben stared at him as anger rose in him once again. "There is no need for you to know that. You have seen enough of me already." His voice boomed with the power of the force as the Council shook their heads in shock. Not one person had ever defied Mace Windu in such a way, much less, the entire Council. Not even Master Qui-Gon. "Enough, this is. Call in Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker, we shall." Stated Yoda, and with that, the Council doors opened, revealing two young Jedi.

The Jedi walked forward, stopping right behind Ben. "The force is strong with him." Stated Shaak Ti, and Obi wan nodded. "He is to be trained then?" He asked, trying not to think about how he was mimicking his old Master's words. It may have been ten years, but the scars of the wound had yet to disappear.

The Council members exchanged glances, debating silently over the situation, before Mace Windu spoke the final decision. "No, he is not to be trained." He stated sadly, catching a quick glimpse at Anakin, who's anger was now boiling inside him. Obi Wan held his Padawan back, preventing him from speaking further. "There is too much anger inside him. Too much attachment and self-doubt." Stated Shaak Ti as the rest of the Council murmured their agreement. Obi Wan nodded sadly. "I request guardianship of young Ben Jade. He has nowhere else to go, and he will be safer with my Padawan and I." Anakin gave his Master a thankful look, and put his arms around Ben's shoulders, as was customary. The Council exchanged glances once more, but ultimately nodded in agreement. "Agree with you, the Council does. But train him not!" Warned Yoda. "Your new quarters will be posted soon, and the proper forms for guardianship according to Republic law have been sent to your datapads. May the Force be with you." Master Windu stated as the three bowed, walking out of the Chamber as the doors closed behind them.

* * *

 **I'm sick today, so I figured I'd post another chapter. I may actually post two tonight, depending on how I am feeling. Hope you guys enjoyed this one. It was short, but it gets its point across.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Going back-Ben actually WAS on Coruscant once according to wookieepedia, though he wouldn't remember it because he was a baby and it was during Coruscant's invasion, so I'm going to keep it as he believes he's never been to Coruscant. Either way, the point of that whole quote was to show that Ben is a little overwhelmed by the past Coruscant vs the newer Coruscant, so I doubt I'll make any changes. It's too minor.**

 **Facts- I haven't really expressed this yet (And I doubt I will in this story), but Ben had a slight fear of the force in his early childhood. He also did NOT attend any Jedi academies according to the wiki, and basically received informal training from his cousin, Jacen, who around this time so happened to be dangerously close to the darkside. This is where Ben's fear of the force slowly dissipated through the trust of his cousin.**

* * *

The new quarters assigned by the council were dull and empty; supporting only the bare minimum as customary within the Jedi temple. Anakin set his bags down in his room promptly and went over towards Ben's room, whom he found lying there, staring at the dark cloak that held sharp contrast to his pale skin.

"Everything alright Ben?" Ben sighed and looked upon him. His face was lobster red and his eyes puffy from tears that still lingered upon the sullen face.

"I'm fine." He stated, grabbing the cloak and wiping the tears off of his face. Anakin frowned, he wanted to comfort him, but he had no idea upon how to do so. If only Padme were here, he thought. She is good at this kind of stuff. The senator had retreated back to her own apartment upon arrival, preparing her journey back to Naboo, which would occur within a few days' time from now.

Sighing, Anakin sat upon the bed beside Ben and moved to comfort him, sending waves of compassion through the force. Surprisingly enough, Ben accepted them. The silence of the room echoed through the force, interrupted only occasionally by the passing of air traffic.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Anakin asked, his voice slicing through the serenity of silence. Ben nodded, once again meeting Anakin's eyes.

"I miss them." He finally stated. Anakin shook his head sadly. How could he answer? Ben was from a different time, a different place that Anakin had yet to know, and probably would never know. Don't think like that, he thought to himself.

"I know." After all, what else could he say? Ben sniffled some more and wiped another tear from his eye, leaning closer into Anakin's chest. "The cloak." He croaked out.

"What about it?" Anakin asked, though he already knew the answer, at least, subconsciously.

It was too big to be Ben's own, and he could feel the emotional attachment Ben held to it behind their fledging bond. If one were to simply pass over the bond, they would not have felt it, but if one looked carefully, it was there, at least; the bond was there upon Anakin's side. To Ben, it was merely a whisper within the wind, a soft voice in the resounding calm and innocence of a child's mind. But it was there. "It was dad's cloak."

Anakin nodded sadly, wrapping an arm around Ben's shoulder.

"I-I couldn't save him. He-he sacrificed himself for me- they all did. They were protecting me from him…" He sniffled again and Anakin held him tighter. "From whom, Ben?" He asked, though he knew he would not like the answer as Ben looked up at him in a very distant gaze. "The dark lord himself."

The words hit Anakin like a hover train. What would the Sith want from his grandson? What could Ben possibly have to offer? "What happened, Ben?" He prompted the boy, carefully tugging at Ben's innermost limits.

"The Sith lord captured me. I don't remember much of what he wanted, but it had something to do with the force. Something about power so powerful it came from the origin of the force. Something so powerful… it could stop death itself." He shivered as the memories swirled in powerful waves around him.

"He beat me- used my anger to-to turn against my own Master. And when- when my parents came- he tried to turn me against my mom. Dad was able to get me out in time and fought off the Sith, but he wasn't able to save himself. I ran as far as I could until I approached the spiritual rift of the world." Anakin nudged him forward as he paused again with gentle encouragement.

"There were voices. Thousands, all calling out through the force. The voices of ages long past, of the dead, and the living, rippling through the force. They called to me to jump, to join them, and something about it felt right, and right before my Master could reach me, I jumped, and something caught me. Something carried me through the wind, and when I next awoke, I was on Tatooine. It was the same Tatooine I've always remembered from my father's visits to the old hut he owned out there, but it wasn't the same. The force wasn't the same as it always was. Rather than a singing, bright light piercing the waves of the many life forms and bouncing off life, it was clouded. It still bounced, it still sung, but darkness throttled the waves. He- he won't hurt me here, will he?" He asked, tears welling through his eyes as he moved further into Anakin's chest.

Anakin nodded and pulled Ben into his lap, "Everything's alright Ben, he can't harm you anymore, and he never will. I promise." I'll die before I ever let my grandson be a slave to the monstrosity of the dark side, he thought. Ben sighed in relief as Anakin wiped the tears from the boy's eyes. He stayed with him until he fell asleep.

"Everything alright?" Obi Wan asked, coming through the door to Ben's room. Anakin nodded as best as he could, the boy was still in his arms, and Anakin hadn't the heart to let him go.

"He was a slave." He whispered, much to Obi Wan's shock. "A slave to the Sith." The anger was undeniable in Anakin Skywalker's voice as Obi Wan sat down beside him carefully in an effort not to wake Ben.

"I'm concerned for him, Master. I'm not sure what the Jedi will think of him. He has already been denied by the Council, but to be denied by the Order as a whole because of Sith affiliation…" Obi Wan sighed, he knew it would come to this. To be denied in front of the Council is bad enough, but to be denied in front of the Order, it was the worst thing possibly imaginable to occur upon such an innocent child.

"Perhaps, it would be best if he went with you to Naboo, he would be much safer there. In the meantime, I will apt to extend your mission as I explain the situation to the Order. This will give time for us both to recover, and you some time to spend with your grandson, perhaps even train him behind the Council's back."Anakin raised an eyebrow at 'the perfect Jedi'.

Shrugging, Obi Wan simply stated, "It wouldn't be the first time I have defied the Council, and from the looks of it, nor would it be for you." He said, glancing down at the child in Anakin's arms. "You'll have to tell me about this 'defiance' of yours some other time." Anakin said, grinning at his Master.

"As will you have to tell me about your defiance of the code as well, young Padawan."

"I'm not responsible for my future actions, Master." Now it was Obi Wan's turn to raise an eyebrow. "

Are you sure they are so far in the future, Padawan? Nevertheless, whatever happens at Naboo is the will of the force." Anakin sighed at his Master's knowing look, he should have known he'd guess his feelings towards the senator. "May the force be with you Master." He said as Obi Wan left the room.

"May the Force be with you Anakin."

* * *

Ben hurried along the landing platform in excitement, bouncing ever so slightly as they reached the ship.

"Hurry up!" He called towards Anakin and Padme, allowing Padme a small smile. He is such an exuberant child, she thought.

"We're almost there Ben- have patience! Did your Jedi training teach you nothing of that?" Anakim asked, groaning silently in his head.

Ben thought about it for a moment before answering. "Nope!" Anakin groaned again inwardly as Padme gave him a small nudge forward, a look of amusement playing on her face.

"I see a lot of you in him." She whispered as he glared at her.

"And I see a faint hint of you in him- with that small dose of senator determination." She hit him again and he laughed as they boarded the Nubian starship, all the while with Ben bouncing on ahead of them.

Ben immediately ran for the cockpit and sat in the pilot's seat. "I'm flying!" He declared with determination as Padme looked at him in the utmost amusement.

"Are you sure you're old enough Ben? Last time I checked the legal age to pilot a starship was eighteen, you're not even half that age yet." He grinned at her mischievously. "I'm the best pilot in the galaxy!" He said as Anakin lightly shoved him aside into the seat next to Padme's.

"Maybe someday I'll let you take it for a ride." He said, grinning at the boy as he lifted the ship off the landing platform and into the hyperspace traffic lane.

* * *

"Where is your apprentice?" Mace asks, turning towards Obi wan, who was looking out among the vast horizon of air traffic of Coruscant.

"On his way to Naboo, with the senator and Ben. I felt it would be safest for them there." Mace nodded as the silence drenched forward. Not being able to stand the silence any longer, Obi Wan took the next step into the story.

"Masters, I request that my apprentice's stay with the senator be extended. I feel it is for the best that young Jade as well as my apprentice remain there for the time being."

Yoda nodded in agreement, "Safe, they will be."

"But with the clone wars just beginning, we cannot allow your apprentice to stay very long. We will need all the Jedi personnel we can during these hard few months." Stated Mace Windu.

Obi Wan nodded in agreement, he had been expecting that.

"I'm sure the senator would be more than happy to keep Ben should we be called upon for a mission."

The two Council members beside Obi Wan nodded in agreement. "Granted, this extension shall be." Yoda said in agreement as Obi Wan bowed to the two.

"Thank you, Mace, Yoda. May the Force be with you."I hope you are right in this, Anakin, thought Obi Wan.

* * *

Far below in the heart of Coruscant, the chancellor looks out upon his newest of unfolding plans. Sipho Dyas has done well, he thought. The Jedi have all but fallen to my plans. Soon, there will be nothing left of them and there pathetic order, he thought as he looked out upon the vast armies of clones far below.

Shiny white armor, marching forward to do the very bidding of the Republic soon to be Empire. Each ship sent to the many vast parts of Federation controlled space. They are all manipulated, all played by one player. It was a game of chess manipulated from the beginning. Soon, their precious order shall fall, soon, the Republic shall be mine, he thought. But not yet. No, there was still work to do, starting with this young 'Ben Jade'.

* * *

Naboo was beautiful. Ben was awestruck as he stepped off the ramp, he had never seen such a place in his life. Padme laughed at his gaping mouth as they walked further into the vast interior of her lake house.

"Ever been to Naboo before, Ben?" She asked, and Ben shook his head. "It's amazing!" He said in an excited childish rush, still gaping at the beautiful interior of the lake house.

"I'll show you a waterfall later once we get settled in." Padme stated, laughing as Ben's eyes lit up. "A real waterfall? Awesome!" He continued jumping forward with exuberance only a child could have, causing Anakin to practically have to push the boy into his room to get unpacked. "You might want to make sure you have some swim clothes for lunch, we'll be going down by the lake. We wouldn't want to keep Padme waiting now, would we?" Ben shook his head vehemently in response, and Anakin laughed. How much more energy did this kid have?

They set up lunch on the small beach beside the lake house as Ben practically splashed water upon them. "Come on!" He said, laughing as Anakin scowled at him. "Ben Jade Skywalker, it is not polite to splash water upon ones food- especially when its food you are eating!"

"Oh come on, he's only trying to have some fun." Padme said, practically pulling Anakin towards the water. "Desert brat." She added with a small smile as she threw him under the water. "Hey!"

Ben laughed at the scene and then squealed as Anakin grabbed hold of him and pushed him under. "I have a hostage, Padme! Stop splashing and I shall let the boy go." Ben squirmed in between Anakin's iron grip, though he would not let up.

"Should I, Ben?" Padme asked as Ben nodded, laughing as the waves of water once again began to splash over his and Anakin's eyes. Anakin continued to hold Ben tightly as he began to splash back at Padme, but to no avail as Ben continued to squirm in his grip, sending fluttery kicks backward. Giving up upon the forward assault, Anakin grabbed Ben's leg as he attempted once again to kick forward towards Padme and swung him backwards into him effortlessly. Perhaps a more ticklish approach will be of persuasion, he thought as he begun to tickle Ben in the zones that he had been most sensitive to when his mother had tickled him as a child.

Like a true Skywalker, the trick worked and Ben began to squeal with laughter. "Should I continue to fire, Ben?" Padme asked, laughing at the scene before her.

"Cease fire!" Ben yelled in between the fits of laughter. "An-stop!" He laughed as Anakin let him go and he swam towards Padme in exhaustion. "I think that's enough for now, Skywalkers." She said, glancing at the two as she began to pull Ben towards the small towel upon which their lunch was waiting.

Anakin laughed and jumped out of the water to join them, kindly accepting the sandwich Padme had handed to him. They ate their food together, barely speaking a word out of exhaustion other than the occasional exchange, a few more tickles directed towards Ben, and more fits of laughter. It was not long before Ben fell asleep in Padme's arms out of pure exhaustion. "Finally out of energy?" Anakin whispered, glancing down upon Ben. Padme stifled a giggle, "I think so. You're tickling got to him I think."

"All in the works of a Skywalker." Anakin stated proudly, and this time, Padme could not help but to laugh.

They sat in silence for a few moments, staring at each other with eyes portraying the warmth of a hearth of fire, each daring the other to speak first.

Finally, Anakin's voice broke the silence. "Padme." He began, hesitating for a moment. "Hmm?" She asked in a low mumble so as not to wake Ben. "Will you marry me?" He asked, hesitating slightly as he did so. Padme's smile broadened as her own eyes matched it with fierce joy. "Yes." She said, clutching at the Japor Snippet upon her neck that Anakin had given her as a child. "Yes, I would love to."

 _End of Part I_

* * *

 **So now we get into the more romantic moments :). Don't worry- there will be plenty of action too! That's what Star Wars is all about, telling a story of love with lots of action in a very futuristic like story that resembles a mythological tale. As quoted from Liam Neeson- Star Wars brings to life those old mythological tales in a new stunning and exhilarating way. By the way, sorry it took me so long to upload this! I was working really hard on it alongside school work, etc.**

 **You guys also may have noticed the lines- I wasn't using them before because in some ways, it wasn't necessary. The 3rd person omniscient point of view was so brief of a change, and mixed in with other characters thoughts often enough that it wasn't necessary. I've been experimenting with the lines just to see how it'd look, and to me, some chapters need them, others don't. This chapter, for example, has our characters all or at least mostly split up, which makes the transition lines necessary in a way. Otherwise, it simply looks all clumped together. Mostly, however, these are just an experimentation. They may not be permanent, but so far, they are of to my liking.**

 **I need your guys' opinions though! What do you think of the horizontal line separation? Please let me know in a review!:)**

 **UPDATE:So I figured out how to put accent marks above letters, which I actually never considered doing for names before. But since I've already been using "Padme" without an accent mark- I figured I probably shouldn't start now. It just messes up the generalization of the name in the beginning chapters.**

 **I was thinking about putting one above Sabe's name (a character I will introduce next chapter);but, I've ultimately decided, no. If Padme's is left this way, it is unfair for her best friend to get an accent mark without her getting one. And I really don't feel like going back and putting an accent mark above every letter! Besides- I don't know how to on Fanfiction, and my other computer- which so happened to host most of the chapters- is shot right now. So I guess unless I wanted to copy and paste every single chapter from fanfiction onto Word, save it on this computer, and put an accent above every e in Padme I find, I've decided it's not worth the trouble. The story is great as it is. Anyways, new chapter coming out today!(Hopefully!) See you guys soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: I will be taking a few things from Star Wars: The Clone Wars as inspiration for a scene in this. Link to video will be provided at the bottom. Don't watch it before-hand though- it spoils the fun!**

* * *

 _Part II_

Ben stood to the side with C3PO and R2D2 as a witness to the private wedding upon the balcony of the beach house as they went through the procedures. Then they kissed. Ben shut his eyes tight, it was fine to see his mom and dad kiss each other upon the lips, but anyone else? No. He would not have it. He kept them closed for several minutes, shaking his head in disgust. "You can open your eyes now Ben." Padme said, laughing in amusement at Ben's tightly closed eyes. Artoo beeped out tons of whistles, which Ben could only assume was the droid's version of 'laughter' as Ben opened his eyes and glared at the droid. "The wedding is over, you can stop recording now." He stated, much to Anakin's and Padme's amusement. The droid whistled once more, stopping the recording as Padme picked Ben up, laughing as the boy continued to scowl. "Hey!" He said, now turning his glare towards Padme as he squirmed in her grip. "Be nice to Artoo, Ben." She said, still laughing at the boy's sour face. "That droid has been annoying as ever since as long as I can remember. Why should I be nice to it?" He asked as Anakin raised an eyebrow. "The droid is yours?"

Ben's face turned into an even further scowl as they walked downward towards the hills near the beach to celebrate the occasion. "Well, duh! It's a Skywalker family droid. Though I think it's got all memory of you two hidden behind its components. Dad tried to activate its recordings once, but he couldn't get very far into the memory to find anything." He stated in exasperation. "Speaking of Skywalkers, I believe I'm your grandmother now?" She asked with a small smile. "I guess so…" He said, trailing off as Anakin and Padme exchanged an amused look. "What are we going to do now? You're barely 19 years old and you already have a grandson." Padme said, laughing at Anakin as he bumped into her. "Who do you think he looks more alike? Me or you?" He said teasingly as Padme studied the small boy in her arms. "Hmm… I'd have to say, he's got a lot of you in him, but I do see bits of me." "I'm right here you know, no need to act like I'm not!" Ben said, frowning as he squirmed to get out of Padme's arms. Padme laughed at the boy. "You said you want to see a waterfall, Ben?" She asked.

The boy's face lit up further, forgetting all of the previous conversation as he nodded in excitement. "Think you and I can beat Anakin there?" She whispered, though Anakin caught the words with his enhanced force hearing, allowing him a small smile. "I'll race you there." "Deal!" Ben and Padme said at once as Padme let Ben down to join the race. "No force cheating, Anakin." She said with amusement. "How is that fair when Ben can use the force?" "He's much smaller than you, give him a break!" Padme teased. "Alright-alright… but no head starts- especially if you're going to use your force powers!" Anakin added quickly as he glared at Ben, who was smiling up back at him. "3, 2, 1, GO _!_ "

They took off running at full speed, Ben using his small legs along with his force abilities to try to push ahead of Anakin and Padme, who were still ahead. "Come on Ben!" Padme yelled, trying to push the boy forward ahead of Anakin. It worked only for a second before Anakin took the lead again as they headed towards the outer edge of the waterfalls, where Padme and Anakin had first had lunch the first time they had come here. Anakin jumped over small obstacles and jumped over large herds of Nubian animals as Padme continued to pull Ben forward.

The waterfalls were humongous monstrosities that loomed within feet of them. Padme continued to shove Ben forward, but Anakin was still in the lead despite her efforts, and Ben's small legs could barely hold up upon the relentless forward motion. "I'm going to give you one last push forward, alright?" Padme said in between breaths as Ben nodded. Anakin was within inches of the finishing location when she pushed him forward with the last of her strength. Using the force, Ben glided forward towards Anakin, pushing forward in one final leap. "See ya!" He called after him just before his legs gave out and he collapsed upon the finish line, panting. His small legs had pushed too hard, and he was exhausted. Anakin laughed as he and Padme came to join the exhausted boy. "Did I go to fast for you?" He asked as he pulled the boy to his feet. Ben nodded and swayed for a few moments before losing his balance once again. This time, Padme caught him and used her arms to support him as he gaped up at the beautiful waterfalls before him.

He had never seen so much water in one concentrated area in his life, save for lakes and some rivers. Each drop of water had a beauty and elegance to it as the white rapids fell as one off the slopes of the hills above. Rainbows splattered in between the streams, wavered only by the slight pauses within the stream as it trickled downward and created a mist upon the lake below before trickling further down into the valleys of Naboo below. The lush greenery beside the streams was abundant and swayed with the wind like a pattern, taking on a life of its own. The birds sung, the water roared, the grasses whispered. The scene was perfect, almost godlike. There was no mistaking it for such. Naboo was most certainly a gift of the force to those who stepped upon the green planet. "It's beautiful." He said.

Padme laughed at the look of awe upon Ben's face. "I'm glad I brought breakfast with us, then. I was sure we were going to be here for quite a while." She said, smiling as she gently laid Ben down upon the grass. Ben sighed in relief, the grass was cool and soft, almost like a natural blanket, and it tickled as he ran his hand through the strange substance. The substance was quite foreign to him, and it was a rare pleasure that a planet like Naboo would ever be of his Master's-and later his slaver's-choice of stay. Padme opened the basket, smiling at the scent of the food inside, which were still surprisingly warm. Ben is going to love these, she thought, just as the scent caught Ben's nose and he sat up immediately, a huge smile playing upon his face. "Panna Cakes?" He asked with excitement. Both Padme and Anakin laughed. "Slow down, Ben!" Anakin said as Ben slapped two Pancakes onto a plate. "How can I? These are my favorite! Who made these?" Ben exclaimed as Padme gave Anakin a knowing smile.

"Sabe did." Said Padme with a smile as Ben stuffed his face full of Pancakes. Would he ever learn patience? Anakin laughed, reading her thoughts. "Yes, we do have a very impatient boy upon our hands." He whispered towards her, giving her a slight kiss on the cheek. Ben looked away again. "Gross. Will you ever stop kissing?" He said in disgust. "Well I am your grandfather, so you better get used to me kissing your grandmother." Anakin retorted and watched as a smirk played upon Ben's face. "Old man." Ben said, laughing as Anakin got up to chase him.

Anakin tackled Ben right as they reached the waterfall, sending splashes of water everywhere upon them. "Take back what you said." He stated with a playful glare towards Ben. "Never!" Ben stated, force pushing Anakin off of him as he began to run forward again, doing his best not to trip in the water. The chase began anew, with Ben practically swimming as the water climbed up upon him. Anakin chased along after him and grabbed the boy by the shoulder. "Going somewhere?" He asked in amusement as Ben held his hands up in a 'surrender' gesture. "I take it back!" He said, laughing as Anakin pulled him towards the shore, using the force to dry them both off.

They reached the lush greenery upon the side of the waterfall and its lake and collapsed next to Padme. Ben's laughter slowly turned into a groan. "My head hurts." He whined as Padme scooted closer to the boy in concern. "Did Anakin go too hard on you?" She asked, concern riddling through her voice as Ben shook his head. Anakin's laughter died in his throat and his face contorted into a frown as he sensed the sudden onrush of pain from Ben's head. The pain was almost mental, Anakin thought. But that's impossible, who could possibly attacking the boy's mind? There is only us around-his thoughts were interrupted by Ben's sharp scream, his pain resounding into the force. "What's happening to him?" Padme asked Anakin with worry across her face as she held the boy, trying to comfort him. "Ben, you need to push whatever it is out of your mind. Calm your mind, clear your thoughts and listen to the force." Anakin said, approaching the boy slowly and attempting to help.

There was very little he could do as his mind was thrown out sharply by another. "Ben, focus on my presence. Let me in, Ben. Let me see what you see." Ben shook his head, the visions overwhelming him. "You- you can't see th-this." He said, trying once again to push the visions back. "I can Ben, please. Let me help." Ben screamed again in agony, and the mental shields he had pulled up so tightly began to collapse one by one, allowing both Anakin and the darker presence into Ben's mind. Images flashed before Anakin like the blink of an eye, overwhelming Anakin with Ben's memories of pain and loss, as well as happiness and serenity. Finally, the memories stopped, focusing on one scene, but it was not a memory. It was the attacker.

They were in a small, dark room lit only by the lights from outside. In the center of the room stood two hooded figures, looking down upon an ancient bowl in the center of the room. The bowl was illuminated by a bluish glow, casting an eerie shadow upon the statues of various Sith Lords situated around it as the two figures lifted their heads. The second one, who was standing farthest from the bowl, lowered his hood. It was Dooku. "It appears we have… company." Said the other, whom still had his cloak on. "Stay back, Ben!" Anakin yelled towards the boy, who just stood there, utterly confused upon where they were at. Anakin ignited his lightsaber and leapt towards Dooku, leaving Ben to watch in awe as the fight began. Arcs of electricity began to shoot from Dooku's hands, which Anakin blocked swiftly. "You'll pay for this, Dooku." Anakin stated, glaring at Dooku, whom had begun to pace around Anakin in circles for the impending fight. "You're arrogance hinders you from reaching your full potential." Dooku stated as the lightsabers began to clash once again. The cloaked figure cackled maniacally as he watched the duel between the two. The lightsabers parted once again, drawn down into a more defensive position. "My arrogance means nothing compared to your treacherous actions against a mere boy." Dooku raised an eyebrow at this, but did not allow his gaze to leave Skywalker. "My treacherous actions? Perhaps if I told you it was not my own actions, but your own actions, that led Ben Jade to me. The boy will be mine, and there is nothing you can do to stop it." "NO!" Anakin roared as he lashed out upon Dooku. The lightsabers clashed ferociously, one hit after another, each attempting to uphold the upper hand of the duel. The Sith Lord cackled menacingly as he watched the two lights of such sharp contrast clash against one another. The room was filled with the dark side as Anakin clashed against Dooku, but Anakin took little heed to it. Rather than push it back, he embraced it.

Dooku's defenses let up as Anakin's lightsaber grazed his leg, and in the next moment, he was disarmed. Dooku looked upon Anakin with shock as Anakin grabbed both lightsabers in his hands and placed them inches from Dooku's throat. "Good, Anakin. Very good." The Sith lord cackled, watching the scene before him. He paused for a moment, glancing back at Ben, whom was still frozen in shock. "Kill him. Kill him now."

Anakin hesitated for a moment, here was the person who had caused him and Ben so much pain, so much suffering. He deserves to die, a part of Anakin thought. But the other part, the more Jedi part of him, knew it was wrong. Dooku looked upon his master's face with none other than a look of betrayal. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. All he could do was stare helplessly upon the man whom stood before him, lightsabers raised in a position to kill. It was then, that the realization sparked upon his eyes as he looked upon his killer. No, not his killer, he realized. His replacement. His Master had worked against him all along. "I shouldn't." Anakin stated in confliction as he glanced over at Ben, who was staring up at him with a look of pure horror upon his face. "Do it." Sidious stated with impatience. Ben glanced between the two, both Dooku, and Anakin, and then, finally, he nodded.

Anakin gritted his teeth, but complied with Ben's nod. He clashed the lightsabers together, and pushed them outward into Dooku's neck. Dooku fell backwards, dead before he hit the ground. "Very good, you two have done well. I will be with you shortly, young Jade." He stated, a smile smacking across his lips. Anakin turned his rage towards the man and lashed out upon him. Sidious cackled, and when the blade should have met flesh, it met nothing. The cackle faded out into the darkness, and Anakin sighed in relief, sheathing the two lightsabers as he clipped his own upon his belt. "Come on Ben, let's go." He stated, putting a hand on Ben's shoulder. Together, the two walked out into Dooku's hangar, where the vision faded into darkness.

* * *

Sidious looked up from the bowl, smiling upon his apprentice. "We have succeeded. You will go to Naboo. There, you shall find young Jade and Skywalker. Bring young Jade to me." He stated as Dooku bowed. "I will not accept failure. Young Jade will be very… useful to say the least." He said smiling upon his apprentice as his apprentice bowed once again and left towards the hangar, where his ship awaited.

It was in motion now, and there was no force within the galaxy that could stop it.

Not even the asset of the plan, young Ben Jade himself.

* * *

 **(YOUTUBE) /watch?v=ctN5s8z3E8E**


	12. Chapter 12

**Changingdestiny40-Yup, they just had to ruin it. And there will unfortunately be a little more ruining of parties in the future. Because it wouldn't be Star Wars without party crashes. Anyways, these last two chapters I've been trying to emphasize on Ben's childish side. He has a lot of things going on for a child, and I wanted to make it apparent to everyone that despite being stuck in more adult like situations, Ben still is a kid. He does not have the wisest of understandings between right and wrong. So when Ben sees Dooku about to be finished off, even though it is a vision (Which Ben nor Anakin recognizes as such during the time, as much like in the Clone Wars series with Yoda, it seems almost real.) Ben sees the opportunity as "revenge" for manipulating him so easily. And given that chance of revenge, who wouldn't take it?**

 **As for Anakin, Anakin is conflicted, as in: This man just hurt MY grandson, why shouldn't I kill him? He let the dark side get to him, and he was so caught up with it that the other, more Jedi like part of him failed to interpret Sidious' goading. He let "Vader" control him, even though he didn't know it at the time. Later he turns Vader onto Sidious, before once again becoming Anakin, as he is Anakin by heart. This may make the situation harder for Ben, but Ben's time travel is a double meaning in the force. You may see a few things on this in this chapter- no spoilers yet! That's the only hint! :)**

 **Information #1-Searching through the Star Wars wiki, I found two cool pieces of information. From the Lake House Country (where Padme's lake house, Varykino is) to Theed- it is a two hour drive by speeder. Also, Padme had two handmaidens at the lakehouse during the time of the clone wars. While I believe Sabe is there as well, these two are quite unique. Their names are Teckla Minnau and Nandi Minnau (her half-sister). Teckla was later assassinated during the Clone Wars as a handmaiden to Padme. Not much is known on Nandi, other than the fact that she stayed behind on Naboo. Teckla died during the negotiations on Scipio by a Bounty Hunter named Embo. I've never watched the episode, but you can watch it on the Star Wars: The Clone Wars series episode: "An Old Friend".**

 **Author's Note-This chapter took quite a while to put up because of the vast amount of research I had to do on the geography of Naboo- obviously most of it being non-canon. The non-canon helps a lot in getting a sense of what Naboo is like, as it gives you a touch of the Geography, but in the end of the day, what's not on screen and not on the wiki is all up to imagination. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Question-Does anyone know how long that it takes to get from Coruscant to Naboo? I'm assuming it's a straight jump- so not long?**

* * *

Anakin was thrown back onto the ground as the "vision-attack" faded. He heard a concerned voice in front of him, but it was hard to interpret the words being yelled "Anakin! Anakin! Oh please tell me you're both alright! Ani, please!" He moaned, the light was growing brighter.

Finally, in a burst of light, his eyes shot back open and he sat up, panting.

"Where's Ben?" He asked Padme in a swift panic as she tried to reassure him. "He's alright. He's just unconscious, you're both safe. What happened? You just zoned out for a minute or two and then Ben collapsed. I was worried!" Anakin sighed at his wife's concern and glanced around wearily. "This isn't the place nor the time to discuss this. We need to get Ben home immediately." She nodded and picked the unconscious boy up. He was shaking.

Anakin put his hand on Ben's forehead and sent a few comforting thoughts through the force to stop the shaking, but it only made the shaking worse. "He has a fever." Anakin stated, slowly taking his hand off Ben's head; if the thoughts could not help, then nothing would. Ben would have to stop the shaking himself, but not without assistance.

"Well then do something!" Padme yelled at her husband as she looked down at the boy in concern, shocked at her husband's calm Jedi demeanor.

"He just needs rest, there's nothing I can do for him right now other than assist him with it. I'm no Jedi healer, but perhaps I could put him in a healing trance." Padme nodded her head as Anakin once again placed his hand on Ben's forehead and willed the force against Ben's extremely high mental shields. Had it not been for the bond he was beginning to form with Ben, he doubted the trance would have worked its way around Ben's shields.

The trance eventually got to Ben, and Ben sighed in relief, relaxing into Padme's arms as she cradled the boy protectively. "He'll sleep with us tonight?" She asked, though it was more a statement than a question.

Anakin nodded, amused at Padme's sense of motherly protection towards the boy as he stood up and began to walk towards the lake house. Much like on Geonosis, Padme refused to let go of Ben, despite Anakin's offers as Anakin sighed.

"Do you really have to be so protective over him?" He finally asked as they began to approach the lake house. She scowled at him and pulled Ben closer to her.

"Of course I do, he's our grandson." Anakin glared back, but continued walking ahead as he spoke "Then you'd at least let me hold him. Surely you must be tired after carrying him this long."

She shook her head with undeniable amusement "Ben's as light as a feather." She stated, which Anakin laughed at, for it was indeed true. At first, Anakin had associated the trait with fatigue and malnourishment from Tatooine's harsh glare and Geonosis' maroon desert, but as he came to know the boy, he realized it was a trait, a trait that more than likely came from Padme. I wonder if my son looks anything like Ben does, Anakin thought to himself as they climbed the steps towards Varykino villa.

Padme sat down on the bed as she gently laid Ben down, and Anakin sighed, taking the moment to sit down alongside her. "Can you tell me what happened now?" She asked impatiently as she glanced worriedly at Ben.

"It was a mind attack. His shields were strong, but with the pain of whatever Sith ritual they were enforcing on him caused his shields to drop. I, along with the perpetrator was able to get inside his mind. There were memories, Padme, thousands of them from the time he was born. Ones of pain even I couldn't imagine- at the hands of a Sith lord from his own time. Ones of loss. Ones of love. I saw all of them." He glanced over at Padme's shocked face.

"Every single memory he's ever had, I know it all now. Some of the stories he was told Padme, not just by the Sith lord, but by his own family, they disturb me. I don't know if I want you to hear them." Padme gently caressed his face and moved it to face her own.

"I do, Ani. Whatever it is that Ben went through is something that we both need the knowledge of. He came here for a reason, and it's our job to help take care of him."

Anakin lightly shook his head, his gaze far off as he stared into Padme's face. "You don't understand, Padme. It's just as much as what he went through as what I went through that concerns me. I didn't see any of it, but the stories he was told, they were about me."

Anakin could feel Padme's concern through the force, though she didn't visibly show it, preferring to keep her straight, senatorial face.

"In the stories, apparently, I was the Sith Lord that destroyed the Jedi. I killed them all, Padme. I didn't even show mercy to my own master. And Master of the Sith he was..." He trailed off, trying not to think of it.

"Whom, Ani?" Padme gently encouraged, knowing it would be hard for Anakin.

"If the stories Ben's father told him are true, then he was the man I thought best of. The only man who considered me a friend, and not just a pawn of the Jedi. He was Palpatine." He shuddered, his mind still refusing to believe his own words. How could Palpatine do such a thing? The man who Anakin had once considered a fatherly figure to a boy who had none was also the man he swore to defend against as a Jedi. It was impossible, but all the same, he felt the truth within the force. It was true.

Padme's shock was now displayed on her face, and Anakin felt condemned. Condemned to actions he had not done. "I don't understand, Palpatine was a great colleague of mine and a strong advocate for the liberation of Naboo when we were under attack by the Trade Federation. How could the chancellor be the Sith lord?"

Anakin shook his head, he had no answer. "We must contact the council, Anakin. Do you have any idea how grave this news is?" She was getting up now, reaching for the comlink on the bedside when Anakin stopped her. "Wait, we don't know what sort of uproar this news will cause, and the call may not be safe by comlink. It is better that we confront this news cautiously before we placate it in front of the Council." He stated as Padme glared at him.

"Then what do you suppose we do? Wait until Ben wakes up and head back to Coruscant?" Anakin shook his head at her concern, "It is too dangerous. I will contact Master Kenobi and have him come here." Padme shook her head in determination. "And what if he is busy, Anakin? The Clone Wars have begun, and we are the only ones who can relay this information and perhaps put a stop to this war!" She almost shouted it as Anakin pulled her back towards the bed. "And risk your life in the process?" Anakin asked as they both glared at each other.

"I can take care of myself!" Padme stated.

Ben moaned, the noise from the argument rippling through his healing trance, and Padme and Anakin instantly grew quieter.

"And what about little Ben? You would risk his life, and perhaps his future for one piece of information?" Anakin knew he had won the argument the moment Padme sighed and glanced down at Ben with protective, mother like eyes.

"I didn't think about that. Go ahead, contact Obi Wan." Anakin nodded and reached for his comlink before stepping out of the room. Padme did not follow in her preference to stay close to Ben.

* * *

Obi Wan was in the Jedi Archives searching for information regarding the frontlines of the Clone Wars when his comlink beeped. It was Anakin. Quickly, he answered the call, wondering what the trouble was. "Obi Wan." Anakin's voice answered in greeting.

"Anakin, is everything alright?" Obi Wan knew Anakin only called during emergencies, or in the cases where he was left wondering where his own Padawan was. It was an abnormal occurrence that Anakin was the deliverer and he the recipient, however, as it was usually his concerns that brought forth the call.

"Everything's fine, Master. I need you to come to Naboo- there's ah-I'll tell you later. It's not safe right now, someone could possibly be listening in." Obi Wan frowned, why would a situation be so secretive that his own Padawan could not talk to him directly? What could he have possibly found on Naboo?

"It concerns Ben, Obi Wan. There's something going on, something far greater than you or I could have imagined. I will talk to you about it when you get here."

Obi Wan sighed, his worry had now doubled. If Ben was not safe on Naboo- there was no other place in the galaxy he could be safe at. "Alright, Anakin. I will be there shortly. May the Force be with you."

The two bid the customary farewell of the Jedi, and then Obi Wan was off, heading swiftly for his starship that he had received for the war. He silently hoped that the council would not reprimand him for arrogantly taking off for his Padawan, though he was a Master now. He could make his own decisions.

* * *

Anakin politely knocked on the door that led to Padme's room, where Padme was still sitting. She hadn't moved from Ben's side since Anakin had left her earlier that morning, and it was now evening. "Why don't you come out and eat dinner? Teckla and Nandi made your favorite, and it appears that Ben won't be waking anytime soon." Padme shook her head, scooting closer to Ben's side. "What if he wakes up and he needs me? I wouldn't want him to be in here on his own." She stated as Anakin sighed, giving up his pursuit once again. "Alright, would you like me to bring you dinner instead?" Padme nodded her head in a gesture of thanks as Anakin left the room once again. He came back with Shuura fruit alongside several other fruits, which so happened to be Padme's favorite. Anakin set it down next to her, and she nodded her thanks as he turned to leave, closing the door behind him as the silence overtook his place.

* * *

The sleeping cycle adjusted shortly after Obi Wan entered hyperspace to that of Naboo, and though the journey would be quite short, Obi Wan knew he would need a lot of rest and meditation time. Whatever Anakin had called on him for must have been important, he was sure of that. But he couldn't shake the feeling the force constantly projected at him. Despite its shroud, Obi Wan knew that whatever the force was pulling him towards was big for the galaxy as a whole. That much he was sure of.

* * *

Anakin climbed into bed next to Padme, with Ben safely in between the two. The day had gone quite slowly after his discovery, and he had yet to tell Padme the full story on what the vision had shown him. My decisions were foolish, Anakin thought as he recalled the vision. I shouldn't have listened to him, he was just a child! He didn't know any better! Anakin sighed, knowing that the next day before him would be long. Obi Wan was arriving, and the grave news was yet to be told to anyone other than the three people within the room. Silently, he kissed his wife on the cheek and turned out the light as sleep goaded his eyes shut.

* * *

Darkness. Flames. Sulfur. Burning. Ben was on fire. The flames licked his back as he screamed. They were unrelenting. Merciless. He clawed his way forward, but the flames just followed as the sand pushed him back. The sand was taunting him. He tried to rise, but found that he couldn't, and all he could do was watch as the flames engulfed his body as a whole. He was dying, the flames licking him up one by one. The world was different, it was a color. He couldn't identify it. Was it red? No, it was yellow. The world was yellow, the color of darkness. And darkness swarmed him as he desperately clawed at the shore's edge. The pain was endless, it engulfed him along with the dark. There was no escape from it as he looked up at the perpetrator. The man's eyes were filled with tears, but there was no hatred in them. Only remorse. Ben couldn't stop himself, "I hate you!" he yelled, clawing desperately at the shore as he continued to burn.

The man shook his head sadly and picked up a small, cylindrical object at his side. A lightsaber. He shouted a few words, words that waved with remorse in the force, but Ben couldn't interpret them. In fact, he couldn't feel anything anymore. Ben was dying as another man killed his soul, bit by bit. The flames by the outer, the darkness by the inner. And then he was gone. What was Ben Jade Skywalker, was no more.

Endless moaning. Endless pain. He was burning, but he wasn't. He was on some sort of table now, and it was cold. So very cold. Ben moaned in pain, beside him stood a hooded figure, watching the progress of the medical droids that stood before him. A black mask filled with many electronics leveled before him, and his eyes widened as it was slowly lowered on. A pause, then a slight click as the helm of the mask lowered over his head and depressurized with a low sounding hiss. So it has begun, a foreign thought entered his mind. Slowly, the surgical table he was placed on rose with the heavy armor of its donor body. It was his, but it was not. "Lord Vader" The hooded figure stated, and Ben's eyes widened in shock as the realization hit him. He was Anakin, but he was not. He was Ben, but he was not. He was Lord Vader, the feared Sith lord of the galaxy, second only to the Emperor himself. "Can you hear me?" the Emperor asked.

Ben wanted to say no, but he couldn't. All he could do was stare at the hooded figure before him as the words slowly moved from his mouth. Words that he had no control over. "Yes, Master." The voice boomed. The voice was not his, but it was.

He was Anakin, but he was not. He was Ben, but he was not. He was Lord Vader. No! Ben thought, he would not bow to this man. If my father did not, then neither shall I, he surmised. But you will soon, a small voice in his head, sounding much like that of the Emperor's, resounded through his thoughts.

"Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she alright?" The voice that was not his boomed. "It seems, in your anger, you killed her." The hooded figure stated, feigning remorse.

Though Ben knew what he was doing. He was only manipulating the new dark lord further. No! I will not allow it I- His thoughts were cut off by Vader's raspy boom from the vocoder. "I- I couldn't have. She was alive! I felt it!"

The room roared around him with the power of the dark side. No, don't give in, please, no. Ben begged, but the room continued to rumble. The small tanks burst, spewing various substances around the surgical room as Vader ripped off the bonds that held him, and Ben felt the heavy weight of the armor as he stood. His respirator continued the raspy breathing, and Ben couldn't stop himself. "No!" Both he and the figure that was Vader bellowed, as Ben felt the pang of remorse, loss, and anger through Vader's eyes. He had failed, a foreign thought came to him, quickly turning into further anger.

Anakin Skywalker, and Ben, was gone. Vader had been born. Sidious smiled, Vader was his.

The dream shifted as Ben continued to scream in vain, finding his back lying against a cool wall. Before him stood an altar with a bowl placed upon it, the very same room he had been in that morning. A single figure stood before the bowl, smiling at him as he walked over to the boy and cupped his hands into the boy's cheek.

Ben found that he was bound in chains from his arms, he could not move or do anything against the hooded figure. The figure, Sidious, caressed his hand along Ben's soft, childish features. "Such innocence, yet so much potential. Yes, you have seen far too much for a boy your age. Too much remorse, too much loss, and too much battle. You're afraid, you're angry. Why are you afraid, child?" He asked, the smile still placated among his face.

Ben spat at him. "I'm not afraid of you." He stated, though he could feel the lie through the force.

It was true, he was afraid, he was lost. "Defiance, oh how I like it. Such a state is something that very few are capable of, but perhaps the best master of it indeed is Skywalker, or should I say, Skywalkers?"

Ben's eyes widened, and Sidious laughed, an intimidating cackle that echoed throughout the halls of the lair. "You're far from home, young Ben Skywalker. It's a shame really, for you to think that you could deny your destiny by coming here. No one gets away from destiny, boy, and your destiny is with me, as is Anakin Skywalker's to fall."

Ben turned his eyes away from the man, thinking for a moment on his defiance and carefully placating his next words. "You're overconfidence is your weakness. It will be your undoing." He retorted, but Sidious just laughed at him.

"As is your defiance and your fear of loss. A pity, really, I can save them. I can save them both. Is that not what you want?"

Ben's eyes widened again, his attention catching onto Sidious' face skeptically, though Sidious knew he had the boy's attention.

"What would you know about that?" He asked, his full attention now completely on the hooded figure.

"The dark side is a path to many abilities, some considered most…unnatural." Sidious stated, pausing for a moment.

"You have my attention." Ben stated rather coldly, knowing he would have to find a way around Sidious' attempts to pull him in if he were ever to save his grandparents.

"Good. We have an agreement, then. You shall go to the Palpatine's residence on Naboo, there, you shall find my apprentice. It will be there, that you shall find the answers you seek." He stated, his smile growing wider as the plan snapped into place.

"And the consequence?" Ben retorted, still keeping a defiant expression. "Every action has consequences, boy. Now go, my apprentice shall be waiting." The dream faded, and Ben awoke with a start.

* * *

Ben looked around the room, he was in between Anakin and Padme, whom were both in deep sleep. Deep sleep is not enough to stop a Jedi from thwarting plans, Ben surmised as he pushed up his mental shields to the highest of capability. He slowly moved off the bed, which creaked lightly as he silently pushed off. He looked back at Anakin and Padme, who were still sleeping, unperturbed by his sudden movements as he pushed the door open with the force. There was no turning back now. He walked down the silent halls that's only light came from the moonlight that seeped through the elegant windows and the outside balcony, but Ben had no time to gaze upon its beauty. He stepped towards the door, and was surprised to find a single handmaiden standing there on guard. Sabe raised an eyebrow at the child, who was staring up at her with surprise etched on his features.

"And what might you be doing up so late? Especially after your little incident back over by the waterfalls?" She asked. "I- I was going to get a drink of water." Ben stated, feigning as much innocence as possible.

She didn't believe him.

"Really, last time I checked, the conservator was over there. What really were you doing over here?" Sabe asked skeptically as she slowly reached into her pocket, preparing to comm Padme.

Ben caught her actions, and used the force to pull the comm away from her and into his hand, examining the expensive material. "I'd hate to have to crush this thing." He admitted, pushing it into his robes. She shook her head, marveling at his swift work.

"Why don't you go back to bed, Ben, it's far too late for you to be up." She stated, trying to reason with the boy. The second part of her reasoning went unvoiced, though she knew that Ben saw what it was, 'I wouldn't want to take extreme measures'.

"I believe that you should move, you have no right to hold me here." Ben stated, a tint of anger in his voice. \

"You are not leaving this house, Ben. Senator Amidala and Padawan Skywalker are your legal guardians, and you shall not leave without them or the knowledge that they have approved of your little 'journey'" Sabe stated, glaring at the boy.

She would hold her ground, no matter what the boy attempted. "You will let me leave." Ben stated, using all the force he could muster into the command, but despite this, the mind trick was lost on her. "No, I won't. Not without your guardians or their approval." Ben gritted his teeth, he had no choice. "You leave me with no choice, then, I'm afraid." He stated.

He threw her against the wall with enough force to knock her out, wincing at the loud thud. I hope I didn't hurt her too badly, Ben thought as he walked forward, preparing to palm open the door.

"Ben?" A soft voice stated from behind him, and he froze at the edge of the door, not daring to turn around.

"Ben, why are you up? Come back to bed, it's too late to be up right now." Padme stated, then she glanced down at Sabe, who was sprawled out on the floor. "Ben?" She asked, running over towards Sabe. "Ana-" She yelled, but she was caught off when she found herself sprawled on the floor right next to Sabe.

"I'm sorry, Padme. But I have to go on my own." Ben stated, shaking his head sadly as he turned around.

"Ben? What do you mean? Go where, Ben?" She asked, still in disbelief that he would knock her against the wall.

"I have to go to him. It's the only way to end all of this. You'll understand later." Padme frowned at this, knowing this was her last shot to get Ben to give up his quest. "No Ben, I need to understand now." Ben frowned at her response, and the moment's confusion was all she needed to get to her feet and slowly approach the boy. Anakin was up now, Ben could feel it.

Not a moment later, he was behind her, staring down at Sabe with a shock riddled face.

"Ben?" He asked, looking up at the boy and trying to replicate himself with his normal Jedi demeanor.

Ben shook his head, they were up now, and he could not lie to a Jedi, he had failed them again. Padme was within reaching distance now, all she had to do was reach down and snag the boy into her arms, and he would be safe, but Ben did not feel the same way. He backed up one step further, his back now touching the door as his hand reached to palm it open. He turned around swiftly and put his hand on it, but found the door locked through a swift motion of Anakin's hand, displaying an error message. Ben sighed in exasperation and turned around to face Padme, glaring at her.

"Whatever you saw wasn't real, Ben. It was just a vision." Anakin stated as Ben's glare returned to him. "A vision is never 'not reality', and you know that personally." Ben stated as Anakin walked up towards Padme's side, quietly slipping her a small, cylindrical object. Padme knew what it was. I hope it won't come to that, she thought.

"I know. But we can figure this out, together. You weren't meant to do this alone, Ben. Whatever happens, were with you. The force meant it to be that way. Come back with us, now." He stated, but Ben shook his head, the force suggestion rubbing off of his mind.

Anakin nodded towards Padme, and she grabbed Ben, who was now kicking and screaming boy up. Padme watched him sadly for a moment, knowing then what she had but no choice to do. As swiftly as possible, she plunged the needle into his neck, and the boy fell backwards into Padme's waiting arms. The last thing Ben saw was Padme's concerned face, and then the darkness kicked in.

"He'll explain as soon as he wakes up, in front of both Obi Wan and I." Anakin stated as he kicked the now moaning Sabe awake. She sat up, looking around for a moment and resting her eyes on Ben.

She nodded towards Padme, "I'm going to bed, if that is alright, milady." Sabe said as Padme returned her nod as she took one last look at Ben before heading off in the other direction.

Padme sighed and returned Ben to her bed before turning to face Anakin. "Are you sure it is wise of you to ask him about it? Whatever he experienced must have been traumatic."

Anakin nodded. "It's the only way." He said as Padme sighed again, glancing back at Ben. "I just wish I could know what he experienced. Sometimes I wish that I could just take all his pain and suffering away. He doesn't deserve it, he's too young to have it. He should have had a normal life, just been a kid."

Anakin shook his head sadly, a slightly amused expression on his face at Padme's motherly concern. "Unfortunately, I don't think any Skywalker will ever be granted that kind of lifestyle. Let's get to bed, Obi wan shall be here in the morning." Padme nodded and sat down on the bed, pulling Ben closer to her as Anakin sat down on Ben's other side, smiling at her. "You're very protective." He stated finally, attempting to ease the tension. She laughed, "So are you."

The lights turned out, and the room once again plunged into darkness.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know. World record for # of times Ben's been unconscious was reached on this chapter. Same for words. For those of you who were wanting to see Ben escape and play "run-away" for a while, I was honestly thinking about it. But I think it'd be cooler if Obi Wan as there to help them track him down, and even though Obi Wan would be there in a day, I know Padme would not rest until she found Ben. She'd leave right away, regardless of the danger. So we have to wait for Obi Wan, and then we shall begin the chase with "tighter" security. Not that Ben can't get around it. Our little hero can do it! :)**

 **Oh yeah, I downloaded a new Star Wars font, unfortunately, it is not a supported font, so it will just translate the font back to English. It's supposed to be a writing form of Basic, but I guess it won't work outside Word on fanfiction. Darn it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Changingdestiny40-Yes, it's the real Palpatine unfortunately, and Ben didn't really learn his lesson. Not to say he trusts the Sith lords- quite the opposite in fact, he's just desperate and arrogant like Anakin was, and don't worry, Sidious mental "slap in the face" may come soon. Sabe's mind canon wise, I don't know, but hey, it does make a pretty good story, doesn't it? :). Dooku has just arrived- and we'll get to see more of him soon. As for Anakin finding out, he pretty much knows all of Ben's life now, which is a good and bad thing to Ben.**

 **Author's Note-You may have to go back a certain part of chapter 10 for one of the scenes in here. I'll try to remind you as best as I can, but if you just skimmed through that chapter, you might've missed that scene! It has something to do with Ben's "sith slavery".**

* * *

Obi Wan's ship landed on the landing pad the following morning. Obi Wan stepped out and quickly put on a face of Jedi demeanor, pausing to bow and greet Sabe. "Knight Kenobi, how pleasant to see you again." Sabe stated as Obi Wan returned the gesture.

"Might I ask where the Senator and my Padawan are?" Obi Wan asked politely, frowning at her concerned face.

"They're inside. I apologize that they could not come out to greet you, but there was a slight incident last night." Obi Wan raised his eyebrow, "A slight incident?" He restated, now with concern etched in his voice.

"Let's just say it involves a little boy with mischievous desires, but not to worry, the Senator and your Padawan handled the situation quite well." She stated as she palmed open the door and led them through the back hallways towards a room. Sabe knocked on the door, which was quickly met by a beeping sound as someone tried to palm it open from the inside.

The voice sighed in defeat and was followed by another, "I'll get it Ben." The other voice stated, and this time, the door clicked open to reveal the Senator and a young boy, dressed in a tan shirt with darker shaded tan pants, who Obi Wan instantly recognized as Ben. Immediately, Obi Wan bowed towards the Senator.

Padme returned it with a nod as she took Ben's hand and led him out of the room towards the kitchen. "Greetings, Master. It's been a while." Anakin stated as he walked out of the room, bowing in front of his Master, who reciprocated the greeting.

The two headed off towards the kitchen, where Padme was cooking Panna Cakes and Corellian eggs with Ben at her side watching. "What happened to Ben last night?" Obi Wan finally inquired in a whisper towards Anakin. Anakin sighed, he knew the question would eventually come. "He had… a vision that caused him to attempt to leave. I don't know where he was going, and he hasn't said much about it, though I do know it affected him gravely. He almost knocked Padme and Sabe unconscious in his attempt to leave."

Obi Wan raised an eyebrow at this. "And you haven't inquired as to why he reacted so badly to a vision? You know that is dangerous, my young Padawan." Anakin shook his head before glancing up at his Master again.

"Which is why I have instilled extra security measures to prevent it, as well as why I have waited for you before inquiring to him on his visions. He's still scarred by it, Master. He will need time. In the meantime, there are other, more important matters to discuss." Anakin stated, sitting down by the table.

"Every matter is important, Padawan. I insist that as soon as everyone is seated, we talk about this, as well as the other matter, and Ben's insight is best told sooner rather than later." Obi Wan stated, and Anakin sighed, knowing that he could not argue with his Master.

Anakin glanced over towards Padme and Ben, who were laughing together as they flipped over another Panna Cake. Ben was now in a cheery mood, and Anakin hated to have to spoil it with inquiries about his visions. He was the exact opposite of the boy he saw last night, and it reminded Anakin just that. Ben was a boy, and he deserved to have his childhood. Padme was right in what she said last night, Anakin thought as he continued to watch their conversation, smiling in amusement as Ben attempted to lift himself on the counter with the force to grab the salt, only to fall off the counter. It reminded Anakin of a similar scene from when he was younger.

* * *

He was nine years old, and the temple was still a foreign place to him, especially after Qui Gon's death. The man had been his savior, his hero. He was the one who had freed him from slavery, he was the one who had encouraged him, who had promised him that he would become a Jedi. Yet now he was gone, and Anakin was left with the stupid Obi Wan, who played the broken Padawan and didn't have a care in the world for him. The Council's model Jedi, the perfect Jedi, the Jedi Anakin would never be. The only reason he was a Jedi at all was because Qui Gon made him promise that he would be.

He continued to sulk as Obi Wan walked in and found him sitting on the counter. He quickly set down the food he had bought, as Anakin did not like the cafeteria and smiled at him. "You know, if you're going to sit there and look all sulky like that- you can at least help me make dinner." Obi Wan stated as Anakin beamed at him with childish excitement.

"Okay." Anakin said as he started to shuffle through the cabinets in search of plates. Finally, he found the right cabinet and reached up to grab the two plates highest off the stack. During the process, he had lost his balance, causing him and the plates to go clattering to the floor with a soft thud.

Anakin hadn't cried, but the plates had shattered on him, and all he could remember was having to spend the next hour in the healer's ward as they treated his cuts, checking for shards that might have imprinted themselves in his skin.

It was not funny at the time, but now, all Anakin could do was laugh at the memory as he remembered scowling in disgust at the healer's ward. He had hated that place, but now, it seemed he had gone too often to care anymore on how they treated him.

* * *

Anakin was briefly thrown out of his thoughts by Padme's slight scream of shock after Ben fell as she picked him up off the ground and looked over him for any long lasting bumps. Ben laughed at her concern and Padme's frown contorted further. "I've had far worse injuries than that fall." Ben stated in a far from child-like voice. Padme scowled at this and continued to brush off the dust from his cloak as she checked for further injuries.

"Then you should know that no injury is worth not checking, especially when you fall on your head, Ben." She retorted with the utmost seriousness she could muster, but Ben just smiled at her.

"I'm fine. I caught myself with my hand. Jedi reflexes, remember?" He said with pride as he tapped his forehead, and this time Padme couldn't help it. She laughed and gave him a quick hug before picking him up and allowing him to grab the salt. She then set him down before picking him up again and lifting him onto the counter beside the nanowave stove so he could pour the salt on the eggs, which sat next to the Panna Cakes. "Not too fast, Ben." Padme said, grabbing the salt before Ben could pour too much onto the eggs. He pouted an Anakin-styled pout, "I like my eggs salty!" He said.

She glanced at him and observed the pout with amusement. Much like Anakin's, his was hard to resist, perhaps as hard as it had been when she had first met Anakin back on Tatooine to resist his own facial expressions. But several weeks with Anakin around her as well as a few days with Ben had given her much experience on the Skywalker pout, and she would not fall for it this time. "And everyone else has to follow to your liking, I presume?" She asked.

Ben glanced up at her, the perfect pout still etched on his face along with the determination in his fierce blue eyes. "That's right. I'm a Skywalker. No one can resist a Skywalker's tastes." Padme laughed and grabbed Ben in a tight hug before handing him several plates.

"I wish that were so. Why don't you go take the plates over, Mr. overconfident Skywalker, if you think you can handle something so well?" Padme said in a mock serious tone, filled with amusement. She ruffled his hair as he smiled up at her and headed off towards the table with the plates, setting three down for the handmaidens and four for Obi Wan, Anakin, Padme, and himself.

Obi Wan and Anakin smiled at him and then continued their conversation as soon as he had head off towards the kitchen to finish setting out the pancakes. "Alright, I'll bring it up, but be tender with it. The visions had a great effect on him, and Padme's become so protective and worried over these visions that she's having me lock all the doors to Ben without my own or Padme's handprint to affirm it. Not to mention having Threepio watch him while we're away. I knew she could be protective, but not that protective." Obi Wan nodded with an amused smile.

Padme definitely was the motherly figure, and it was of no surprise to him that if she could win over Anakin's heart, she could do so to a little boy who had hardly existed in her life a week ago and was now claiming to be Anakin's grandson. "I'll be careful, Padawan." Obi Wan affirmed.

Ben meandered towards the table once again, setting down the forks as Padme set down the Panna Cakes and Corellian eggs in the middle and everyone sat down. They all engaged in various conversations as Ben once again attempted to throw a few Panna Cakes into his mouth. "Ben!" Padme scolded as he looked up at her, licking his lips to get off the salt from his eggs and the crumbs of the Panna Cakes. "What did I tell you about cutting up your Panna Cake first?" Ben looked down guiltily at the floor as Padme grabbed his plate and cut the two Panna Cakes into equal pieces, pouring carbosyrup and Bantha butter on them to Ben's liking. She wiped a few specks of salt off of Ben's eggs, muttering indistinctly about little boys and too much salt.

Anakin took the moment of distraction to voice Obi Wan's questionnaire, a feat that had taken him a long time to grind over. "Ben," He stated as calmly as he could as Ben drew his attention away from Padme and up at him. "The vision you had last night, was it prophetic? Possibly something we might need to know about the Sith lord, or perhaps his apprentice?"

Ben's eyes turned solemn, and he thought for a moment before shaking his head yes. "The Sith- he showed me a vision. I didn't know what it meant at first, but I know now." He stated, and Anakin looked at him curiously. "What was the vision he showed you Ben?" He asked, phrasing out the words slowly as he looked towards Obi Wan and Padme for approval. They both nodded, and the force sung with rightness. It was time to find the truth, and he only knew the half of it.

Ben shuddered as he remembered, and Padme placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, pushing his Panna Cakes and eggs back towards him. Though Ben was no longer in a mood for them. "Mustafar." Was all he could get out, and Obi Wan and Anakin glanced at him curiously. They both understood what the planet was, but they did not understand the meaning behind it. "What?" They asked, and Ben repeated himself again, before sighing and going into explanation. The Sith may have given him the information, but that didn't mean he didn't give him some valuable knowledge along with it. He knew how the war started, and now, he knew how it had ended. "The final duel, the end of the war. He showed me it." He finally stated, though Anakin and Obi Wan could feel his half-truth.

With another nod from Obi Wan, Anakin continued his press. "Why would he show you that? Doesn't that help us by revealing the location of the Seperatists? Why show you something that helps, rather than hurts?"

Anakin winced at Ben's remorse, wishing he had taken back the words. "Because it wasn't just any final battle." Anakin gave him another curious glance and goaded him further, sending waves of assurance through the force. "It was a battle between Master and Former Apprentice. A duel to the death." Obi Wan gave him a curious glance, but Anakin already knew.

He knew who it was, it was only obvious with his turn to the dark side stories that he had been plagued with thanks to Ben's memories. "A battle between me and Obi Wan." Anakin finished as Ben nodded, and Obi Wan stared at him incredulously. "And I saw it through your eyes. I was you. I was Vader."Ben stated, and the words brought shivers down everyone's spines. "Vader?" Obi Wan repeated, looking at Anakin incredulously.

"And you are sure this was Anakin?" Obi Wan asked Ben, and Ben nodded sadly.

"It's true, most unfortunately." Anakin said as Padme squeezed Ben closer to her.

Obi Wan just looked between the two in confusion. "I don't understand", he finally stated. "Who could possibly turn you to the dark side? You're the chosen one!" And my Padawan, Obi Wan thought, though he did not voice the unheard but acknowledged words. "None other than the very man I thought a friend, the Chancellor himself."

Mouths dropped with impossibility as brains began to work their gears, trying to find an excuse against Anakin's claims. All eyes turned to Ben, who could do nothing but nod in agreement.

He had known all along, but now the time was right."That's impossible. How could we have not sensed him?" Obi Wan asked in shock, still looking for confirmation in Ben.

Ben's nods as well as the truth ringing in the force was all that was needed to confirm the unbelievable and the deniable. "Clouded, the dark side is." Ben piped up.

Padme looked at him in both shock and amusement, which rippled off of the other occupants faces. At last, they all started laughing at Ben's confused glance. "What did I say?" He asked.

"You sound like Master Yoda." Anakin stated, still laughing as Ben's cheeks went red with embarrassment.

"That's something my father used to say!" Ben defended, but everyone continued to laugh.

"I assume your father has met Master Yoda then, Ben?" Obi Wan asked.

"I've never met him, he became a force ghost before then, but yeah, my father did. Other than you starting his training, it was sort of finished with Yoda. He used to describe you as 'Old Ben' who lived in a hut on Tatooine, and me as 'new Ben'."

Obi Wan raised an eyebrow at the statements Ben proclaimed. "Force ghosts have not been mastered for many years. Though I have no doubt that if anyone could master it, Yoda could."

"And Anakin!" Ben blurted out.

Now Anakin was staring at him with shock. "You mean Ani was also one of the few that figured out these techniques?" Padme asked Ben, who nodded.

"And I was named after you." Ben said, pointing towards Obi Wan. Padme laughed as Obi Wan put on a disgusted look and moved Ben onto her lap, though unlike earlier, Ben didn't mind.

"Are all Skywalkers this funny when they're little?" Asked Obi Wan. Ben glared at him. "I'm not little!" He stated, and the laughter continued.

"You are little Ben. You're only eight. Besides, I believe being 'funny' is a Skywalker trait Obi Wan?" Ben glared at Padme, but didn't say anything more in his defense as Obi Wan raised an eyebrow, looking at his Padawan. "Yes, and so is their sense of sarcasm. Though I believe that was developed from me."

They continued laughing, and the serious matter was forgotten for several more minutes before Obi Wan turned his gaze back to Ben, who had devoured his Panna Cakes and eggs and was sitting in Padme's lap, watching him intently. "There's something else you haven't told us about this vision, Ben." Ben refused to meet his eyes, a clear sign of guilt and Padme hugged him encouragingly to continue his story. Ben sighed, and then admitted what had been stuffed at the back of his mind since he had woken up from the events of the previous night.

"He told me how I could save you from becoming more machine than man. From becoming the Vader my father knew. And how I could save Padme." He said, looking up at her.

She hugged him tighter, knowing the emotion behind the words as he clung to her and sniffled into her chest.

"Why Padme? Is the Senator in danger Ben?" Obi Wan asked, though he already knew the answer. Ben looked up at Padme, and then towards Anakin, who both nodded. In a past life, Anakin would perhaps have been hesitant to tell Obi Wan his feelings towards the Senator. He was sure he knew, though he had never said anything about it. But after Ben came into his life, everything had changed. He and the Senator finally had a child to take care of, just as they had wanted since around the day they had reunited. Their love for one another was almost undeniable now.

"No… at least, not yet. Padme is my grandmother." Ben said in between sniffles as Padme continued to comfort him.

Obi Wan stood there, a grimace on his face, though he had known the truth all along. "Anakin" He stated firmly, "You do know this can get you kicked out of the order if they are aware of this relationship, correct? Not only that, but the Sith lord can manipulate you with this relationship."

Anakin nodded, he had known the risks of his marriage since it had happened, but he had also known that it was the will of the force. He knew the future now, and he would not allow it to happen. "It is the will of the force. Without this occurrence, Ben here may never exist."

"And I already don't." Ben said, interrupting him.

Anakin frowned as the room continued in silence, followed only by Padme's intense, but soft questioning of Ben.

"What do you mean, Ben?" Padme asked, still holding Ben tightly to her chest as he looked up at her with sadness in his eyes.

"In exchange for your survival, my existence is the sacrifice. He wanted me to meet his apprentice, and come forward to join him." How dare he! Anakin thought.

If that man so much as lays a hand on my grandson, I will kill him myself, trial or none. He was about to comment on this new knowledge, but Obi Wan held up his hand in between his apprentice, who was now clenching his fists in rage. "

Where did he want you to meet, Ben?" Obi Wan asked as Ben turned his head away from Padme's chest to meet his eyes again. The eyes that met Obi Wan's were filled with anger. "The Palpatine's residence."

Anakin shot up out of his chair right then. "We're going, now." He stated, refusing to hide his anger behind his Jedi calm. Ben attempted to stand as well, but Padme's arms held him back. "No, we aren't Ani." He frowned at her, but Obi Wan nodded in agreement.

"Why not?" Ben asked, voicing Anakin's question.

Padme's determined voice softened a little as she explained her reasoning to Ben. "We don't know what was waiting for you there, Ben. It could've been dangerous, and there has to be other solutions to this problem." She looked towards Obi Wan, who helped the argument, directing his words mostly at Anakin.

"We shall wait for the Council on this matter, now that you have explained the situation." Obi Wan affirmed as Ben glared at him.

"If we wait, he will get suspicious." Ben stated firmly.

"But if we leave now, we shall have no idea on what he has in store for you. These plans revolve around you, Ben, and our concern is for none other than your safety." Obi Wan retorted, hoping the words would get to Ben. No such luck.

"I don't need protection! I'm going, and you can't stop me from stopping him." Ben growled, attempting to get up just as Padme tightened her grip on his chest.

"Let me go!" Ben stated, his glare darting towards Padme, but she just glared right back at him. "No, I won't be letting you go, and you will not be going anywhere alone. That's final. Do you understand?" He looked away, refusing to meet her eyes or speak. "Ben." Padme gently pushed his face towards her, forcing Ben to look her in the eyes.

"Do you understand why?" Ben nodded his head reluctantly and sighed.

"I know it's hard for you Ben, and I know you just want to help, but you're not going to help us any if you go and get yourself killed. Anakin and I would worry about you." Padme said, allowing Ben to pull himself closer to her and press himself against her dress.

Padme squeezed Ben tightly to her in return.

"I know." He mumbled, his words almost inaudible against her chest. "I just don't want to be afraid anymore. I was afraid back then when he came, and I'm afraid of them now. They won't ever leave me alone."

Padme nodded and kissed Ben lightly on the cheek. "Then don't be. You're safe here."

Ben nodded, but Padme could tell he felt otherwise.

"I don't want them to come here. I don't want them to harm you as they did to me."

"What do you mean, Ben? They can't hurt you here." Padme asked, looking at him curiously.

Ben glanced up at her, still clinging tightly onto her chest as he shook his head and replied vaguely "Maybe not here, but there they could." Padme stared at him in shock as the realization hit her.

"Lift up your shirt." She demanded with horror cut into her voice. She pushed him off her lap and spun him around, so that his back was facing her. Ben winced slightly as she carefully pulled his upper garments off, revealing the old wounds that lied beneath.

He didn't need to see the look of horror and disgust on her face.

"Ben, why didn't you tell us earlier?"She asked, carefully touching each scar and sore.

"Where did you get these from?" Anakin demanded, as both he and Obi Wan came around to examine it, followed by the handmaidens.

"You already know." Ben said, recalling the conversation he had with Anakin on Coruscant.

"What do you mean, Ben?" Padme asked, glancing between the two as Anakin and Obi Wan guiltily stepped forward.

"The dream he had about the Sith lord from his time, he wasn't just captured by the Sith, Padme. He was enslaved." Anakin said, wincing as he said the words, for they still had an effect on him, even after years of freedom.

"And you never told me?" Padme demanded angrily at both Ben and Anakin.

Anakin nodded. "I didn't think it important until now." Padme glared at him for a moment with an expression that said 'everything is important.', but dismissed it and turned towards Ben, gently running a hand over each scar.

Ben tried hard not to wince, but gave in when she touched a particularly sensitive spot. "Does that hurt?" She asked him as she gently touched on the bruise again. Ben nodded as she glanced and spun him around to face her.

"Ben, you should have told us, you could have seriously injured yourself and we wouldn't have known." Ben nodded as Padme carefully picked her next words.

"Can you tell us how you got it Ben?" She asked, but Ben shook his head at Padme's pleading eyes, and she sighed, pulling Ben close to her carefully.

"Sabe, get a medpac and meet us in my room, please." Sabe nodded, and headed off towards the kitchen as Padme guided Ben towards their room, followed closely only by Anakin with Ben's shirt.

They sat down on the bed as Padme continued to check for sore spots that were not as obvious as the small cuts going down his back.

"I said too much." Ben stated, glancing at the door that had now locked itself with Padme's 'child lock' system.

They had forgotten to turn it off for the day in their rush to prepare breakfast. Padme frowned at Ben's statement.

"It's opposite, actually, Ben. You've said too little. We're your grandparents, why can't you trust us?" She pressed.

Ben sighed and turned his gaze towards her and Anakin, who were sitting on his left side, opposite the right where the door and the other half of the room stood.

"It's not that I don't trust you." He said, kicking his feet out of boredom on the side of the bed. Unlike Anakin's and Padme's feet, his own didn't quite reach the floor from the edge of the bed yet.

"It's that I don't trust them." Ben continued.

"Then why don't you tell us?" She asked, just as Sabe came in the door and left the medpac on the bed next to Ben. Padme nodded her thanks, and Sabe left quickly after that, Ben staring at her with a frown all the while until she left.

Finally, Ben nodded in agreement, much to Padme's relief.

"The Sith Lord- he whipped me. With an electro blade, and then he'd cut me with a lightsaber anytime I failed him or defied him. And then… he'd give me these vials. They caused immense pain for every step I took, even the slightest poke to the arm could cause me to cry out. He did it every time I refused to face my cousin until finally… he gave me something that made me do it."

Padme shivered and stared at her grandson in horror. She could not even begin to imagine the pain he went through, and at such a young age, the experience being 'traumatic' would be an understatement.

"That's when dad showed up, but by then, I had already killed my cousin, my master, out of anger. The drug made me fight mom, and I almost killed her too, but dad was able to save me, though he wasn't able to get away from the Sith himself. Mom and dad kept fighting him until the cave collapsed." He choked for a moment, tears filling his eyes as Padme pulled him onto her lap.

"They didn't make it out, but he did. He chased me to the rift, and I jumped, but when I was expecting to fall to my death, I found myself on Tatooine."

Padme exchanged glances with Anakin, and he nodded, he had already known that part of the story. A few moments passed before Anakin got up and retrieved the medpac, laying it down on his lap as he sat by Padme, who was holding a crying Ben tight in her arms and trying to soothe him.

"We need to treat these wounds before they get infected worse." Padme nodded and leaned down a little to whisper into Ben's ear. "It will be alright, Ben." She repeated, placing another kiss on his cheek.

Anakin pressed a button on the medpac and it popped open, revealing vast amounts of bacta swabs and other medical items. Anakin took out a small can of Bacta Spray, which was an artificial form of bacta used for easing sores and electro-whip wounds. Padme held Ben closer and tried to comfort him as he cringed under her, knowing the effects to come.

"Ready Ben?" Anakin asked slowly as he prepared to spray the spray on his back.

"He's ready." Padme said, translating Ben's nod into her shirt as a yes, and with that, Anakin slowly sprayed the bacta onto Ben's back. Ben cried out in pain as it hit each sore, numbing them cold as ice to the point it burned hotter than a day on Tatooine.

Ben shivered as Anakin sprayed the last of the ointment on, carefully rubbing it in on each of Ben's wounds with Padme's assistance. Finally, the bluish-whitish substance disappeared onto the skin and Ben sighed in relief as the bacta kicked in, instantly soothing the wounds and replacing the ice-burn with a sense of comfort.

Anakin put the Bacta Spray back in the medpac, grabbed Ben's shirt, and handed it to Padme, who threw it over Ben and refolded the collar creases to their normal size.

"Feel any better, Ben?" Padme asked Ben, who nodded in return as he watched Anakin set the medpac down on the table beside the bed.

Anakin gave him a reassuring smile as he walked over beside the two. "Good, you're going to need a lot of rest after all that bacta. Bacta can be real nasty when it comes to its after effects, especially on tough little kids like you." Anakin said, ruffling Ben's hair.

Padme laughed as Ben scowled at him. "I'm not little." He stated, repeating the argument from earlier that day during breakfast.

"Don't worry, you'll grow up to be big, but I wouldn't be so stubborn to insist on your growth now. Being little does have its advantages."

Padme continued to laugh as Ben scowled at them both.I'm not just a little boy! Ben thought.

"Eight is little, Ben, and Anakin's right; it's best to enjoy it all while it lasts. Even if you don't want to." Padme said, kissing him on the forehead and pointing a finger at his nose. "Now you need to rest, or I can guarantee we won't be going to Theed to do some fun things and get ice cream."

Ben's eyes lit up but then he frowned. "What's ice cream?" He asked, looking between both Padme and Ben as Anakin snickered.

"Oh, you are just the spoiler type, aren't you?" Anakin asked Padme as she gave him an innocent smile. "I do recall spoiling a certain little boy with that treat after the liberation of Naboo."

At this Anakin smiled, piquing Ben's curiosity. "Oh yes, and now it appears you're fortunate enough to spoil two 'desert brats'." Padme laughed again and leaned down to whisper into Ben's ear.

"No seriously, get some sleep now and we'll go get ice cream."

"Deal." Ben whispered back with a slight smile, relaxing into Padme's arms as he closed his eyes. Sleep came faster than he thought it would.

Anakin smiled at the scene as Padme cradled Ben close to her chest. "Here." He said, tossing her a cloak which Padme recognized as Ben's. "It was his fathers. I'm sure he'll want it when he wakes up and you head towards Theed." Padme nodded, and Anakin left to speak with his Master, leaving Padme to collapse on the bed with Ben still in her arms.

* * *

 **Not exactly an exciting chapter- nor is it a short chapter either. This basically just explains Ben's life after the whole incident, as well as parts of Ben's past and a few well overdue explanations to Obi Wan- Ben's already changing things!**

 **Food- Panna Cakes obviously need no explanation, you can find their explanation in an earlier chapter. Corellian eggs- There's such thing as eggs in Star Wars, but I made up the denotation of it being a certain style from a certain planet myself. And hey ,since Corellains already have like a ton of alcohol as their main export goodie treats like Corellian fried ice cream (non-canon unfortunately) why not have eggs? Ice Cream- Comes from all sorts of worlds, most commonly found in Corellia. Ice cream is canon, but there's not much note of it as there is in Legends, where there's different flavors and a general idea of how it's made and what type of cone they put it on.**

 **Medical- medpac-Canon, though the "Bacta Spray" is actually more or less my idea. I looked up a few things in Legends as inspiration, but the ultimate idea was mine. The idea was for it to be kind of like aloe- which you spray on once you get a sunburn, and I got a pretty bad sunburn last summer, so I remember those things well.**

 **They are pretty much like ice fire rubbed in, and they make you feel cold and shivery afterwards, an effect of both the sunburn and the aloe, and have nothing soothing about them other than that they help your sunburn a little bit. The idea of the bacta being soothing and later miserable comes from canon accounts that recount that people feel worse when they get out of bacta because of the state of calm they are interrupted from when pulled from the bacta.**

 **Whip- electro-whip-canonized by a Star Wars the Clone Wars Episode- (I forgot which one, but it has something to do with the slave trade.) It's also in legends, though under a different name. Kinda cool how legends stuff is getting integrated back into canon.**

 **Going to post a new chapter sometime this week or this weekend hopefully as all the school work starts to die out, though of course, then I've got finals last few days of school, but after that, I'm good! I am going to warn you about this now: this story may not be as active over the summer due to vacations. Don't worry, I'll still be writing when I can, just not uploading as much.**


	14. Chapter 14

Ben groaned, opening his eyes after a blissful sleep, a type of sleep he hadn't remembered having in a few weeks. Maybe it was the bacta, Ben thought as he tried to sit up, only to notice the strong arms wrapped around him. Ben sighed as his attempts to wiggle away proved useless. He would have to wake her up. "Padme, get up. I want to go to Theed." Ben stated, shaking her. She moaned for a moment as Ben continued to shake her. Finally, Padme sat up. "Ben. Did you have to shake me like that?" She asked as she released her grip on him and he gave her an innocent smile. "Only because you wouldn't wake up. Come on! I want to go now!" Ben demanded, tugging on her arm and attempting to pull her out of the bed. "Alright. I'm up!" Padme said, laughing at Ben's determination as he yelled out a 'yippee!' and ran towards the door to palm it open. It beeped at him once, and he moaned. "Will you ever turn these things off?" Ben asked Padme as she palmed open the door so that it could open for them. "Maybe, if certain little boys did what they were told and stopped trying to run away." Padme said, ruffling Ben's hair as he scowled at her again. "Ben, wait." Padme stated as they reached the door. "You'll want this." She said, handing him a black cloak that was in sharp contrast to his clothing. Ben smiled at the bundle and threw it on over himself, despite it being too big for him. "How did you know?" Ben asked as Padme palmed the door open, calling her goodbyes on the way out as she guided Ben over to the speeder. "Anakin told me." Padme replied.

Padme immediately grabbed Ben and lifted him up into the speeder before getting in on the other side of him as he frowned at her. "I could have done that myself you know." He stated. "Then consider it a kindship. Besides, your legs barely reach over the side of the speeder. Are you buckled in?" She added and Ben rolled his eyes. "We never used the seatbelts whenever we drove speeders around on Tatooine." She stared at him for a moment in shock. I'll definitely have to ask Anakin about this later, she thought to herself. "Well this is my speeder, so it's my rules. Besides, the law here on Naboo requires it." Ben sighed and pulled the seatbelt over him tightly. "Why are we going by land?" Ben asked as Padme started up the Gian speeder. "It only takes two hours by Gian speeder to get to Theed, and I enjoy the scenery." Padme said, slowing down a little so Ben could observe the passing trees. "It's beautiful out here." Ben decided, watching the greenery pass by under him in waves. Padme nodded, "I grew up here with my family. We'd come down to here every once in a while from our village or from Theed, depending on where we lived at the time." She paused for a moment as she relished in the memories. "I haven't even told my relatives about you yet." Padme said, glancing over at Ben, who just shrugged. "Tell them the truth, I guess." He said, Padme nodded, though she didn't think she would. Explaining how I suddenly have an eight-year-old grandson to Sola would not be the greatest conversation in the galaxy, Padme thought.

They arrived in Theed two hours later as Padme parked the speeder in front of a small parking zone outside a vast courtyard, handing over a few credits to the guard nearby as well as her ID. The guard handed it back to her, not even bothering to check the information as he recognized the famous politician, but then frowned over at Ben, whom Padme was now helping out of the speeder. "Shouldn't he be at school right now?" The guard asked, causing Ben to glare up at him as Padme grabbed Ben's hand and pushed him close to her, clamping his mouth shut before he could say anything detrimental. "He's homeschooled with me, though we haven't put him in the database yet for IDs. Besides, last I checked, you don't check a minor's ID when they are with a guardian." She stated with a cold tone, causing the guard to back off. "I apologize, Senator, please, proceed." The guard stated, bowing to her as she angrily tugged Ben along. "Padme! You're hurting me! Ouch!" Ben practically yelled as she pulled him along. Padme stopped for a moment at Ben's shriek of pain and knelt before him. "Sorry, Ben. I was just a little bit upset. Now, where do you want to stop first?" She asked as Ben looked around the huge courtyard, which led off into many other vast alleyways of Theed.

Despite its vast size, Theed in no way resembled Coruscant. While Coruscant toppled with elegant skyscrapers and vast factories full of abandoned warehouses in the never-ending straight down drop to the lower levels, Theed was a one level, elegant city full of intricate designs that resembled a medieval castle. The buildings were mostly one floored, cast of stones and entwined with vines. Each building took up its own space, leading in many different directions towards walkways and bridges that surpassed the central rivers that cut through the heart of Theed, all leading up towards a domed building that Ben recognized as a Palace of some sort, and later dropping off over the rocky edge into the valleys of Naboo below. "How about the ice cream shop?" Ben asked, and Padme smiled. "Come along then, I know the perfect place." Padme said, grabbing Ben's hand and pulling him through the traffic of shoppers dressed in elegant clothing towards a small shop at the end of the courtyard that had a few chairs lying around beside it. Padme pulled Ben forward towards the outside window of the shop and lifted him up so that he could see the menu. "What do you want?" She asked him as he gazed through the menu, finding nothing familiar other than the label 'made from fresh Bantha milk!' Under almost every ice cream. "I don't know, I can't decide!" Ben finally said, laughing. The attendee gazed at them in boredom and impatience as Padme whispered into Ben's ear. "Then I know just the right kind for you." She looked up towards the attendant of the stand. "Two scoops of chocolate and vanilla ice cream for him, and one scoop of vanilla for me, in Cerean cones please." She added, putting down the needed credits as Ben frowned at her. Why would you put this 'ice cream' substance into a cone? "Cones are better than cups on this. Trust me." Padme said with a small smile as she set Ben down and they waited patiently on their ice cream.

After about two minutes, their ice cream arrived and they sat down at a nearby table with their treats. "How do I eat it?" Ben asked, examining the ice cream as it ripped on his fingers. Padme laughed as she took a bite out of her ice cream. "You start from the top and you can either lick it or eat it." Ben nodded and attempted to bite into the substance, which instantly froze his teeth, giving him a slight brain freeze. "So where do you come from that they don't have ice cream, Ben?" Ben shivered for a moment as the effects of the brain freeze wore off, and took another bite of his ice cream, this time smaller, before speaking. "Coruscant." Padme raised her eyebrow at this revelation. "Didn't you tell me that you had never seen Coruscant in your life? And last I checked, Coruscant still had ice cream." Ben shook his head. "I said that I'd never seen your Coruscant before. Besides, dad never let me go down into the rebuilt lower levels whenever we were there." Padme almost chuckled, but settled for biting her lip. "That was probably for the best." Padme said, thinking about the dangers of the lower levels, it was definitely not the place one would want to be caught running around in. "You know, we should do this more often." Ben said, biting into the last bit of his cone. "Only if you eat your vegetables." Padme stated, laughing as Ben stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Like them or not, if you want another treat like this, you better eat them. Especially if your grandfather is the one cooking." Ben frowned at her in confusion. "What's so bad about Anakin's cooking?" He asked. "You'll see. Come on, we're going shopping." Padme said, grabbing Ben's hand and dragging him along, ignoring his moans of complaint. "You need new clothing, Ben, you only have that one pair and you can't wear Anakin's." Padme added as she pulled Ben into a nearby clothing store.

* * *

Far off in the corner nearby the store, a lone hooded figure, dressed in elegant Naboo clothing, sat against the wall, watching the small boy as he was pulled into the shop. She smiled as she examined a datapad in his hands. The boy's description matched, and her client had offered thousands of credits for his capture. She would be the first. Quietly, the woman stepped in to a nearby alleyway by the side of the plaza, pulling up a hologram of a bearded man. "I hope you have brought good news." The man said as the figure smiled under the hood. "I have found the boy you are looking for, Count." The figure stated. "Very good, send me your coordinates and set up position. Make sure your rifle is set to stun, I want the boy alive. You will be rewarded greatly for this." Count Dooku stated as the figure smiled again. "It will be my pleasure." She said as the hologram faded out. She put the device away and headed atop of a nearby roof with her sniper aimed directly at the exit to the store.

* * *

"Ben, come here!" Padme, and Ben sighed again, moving towards Padme. She held up a light blue shirt to his chest. "Perfect, go try those on." Padme said, handing him a pair of brown pants and the blue shirt as she headed towards the dressing rooms with him and her much more elegant clothing that she had picked out. Ben tried the pairs of clothing that they had piled up as Padme inspected each of them, throwing out the unwanted ones. In the end, they bought several new shirts and pants, including the brown and blue shirt, as well as Padme's own dresses that Ben had picked out for her. Padme laid down the credits needed and they left swiftly, with Padme pulling Ben on towards the next store she wanted to go to before they headed home. "Wait!" Ben commanded just as they were about to leave the store, but it was too late. Padme had already walked outside the door just as the shot rang out, stunning her instantly. "Padme!" Ben screamed and started to rush forward. He glared up at where the shot was taken from and noticed the bounty hunter attempting to run. Turning all his anger towards the situation, Ben immediately chased after her.

The bounty hunter smiled as she saw the small figure chasing after her in the streets below. All was going according to plan, the boy would soon be in her grasp, and the credits in her own. She leapt another building and headed down onto the lower levels of the street, attempting to "lose" the boy, though making sure he stayed close behind. She veered to the right, causing the boy to follow through a crowd of people as she led him towards the exit of the city. Ben pushed through and exited the city onto a narrow roadway, following the bounty hunter through the wide open plains to the western forest area.

Ben continued through, slowing down to ignite his lightsaber and push the vines out of his way as he hopped over the fallen trees, when all of a sudden, the bounty hunter stopped. Ben looked around, frowning as he approached her with his lightsaber ignited. They were in a large, unnatural clearing of the forest, surrounded only by the trees on which they stood and the low grass at their feet. The area was vast enough for a small spaceship to land, but Ben did not sense any danger. He approached her slowly and pointed the lightsaber at the weapon, careful not to let his guard down. "Drop it." He stated, but the bounty hunter just laughed. "What makes you think I would follow a child like you? Did you really think it would be that easy?" Ben's frown tightened as he glared at her in anger and repeated the statement with as much Skywalker like confidence as he could.

The bounty hunter complied. "Under the laws of the Republic and the authority of the Jedi Order, I hereby place you under arrest." Ben stated, repeating the words his master, Jacen, had taught him to say, though he twisted them to fit the current time period. Once again, the bounty hunter chuckled. "Pretending to be a Jedi won't help your predicament, little boy." Ben's anger rose, and he quickly attempted to dissipate it into the force. He would not allow this woman to control him. "Step forward with your hands up so I may turn you over." Ben said confidently, but the bounty hunter did not comply. "I don't think I will be the one being handed over today, child." She said, just as a ship appeared in the sky, which Ben recognized as the notorious Slave I. "Now Boba!" the bounty hunter yelled. Ben skillfully leapt backwards just as the weapon system fired upon him, blocking a few of the shots with his lightsaber just as the bounty hunter reached her weapon.

Ben blocked a few more shots from Boba as Boba simultaneously fired off two missiles in Ben's direction, causing him to have to flip through the air to avoid them as the bounty hunter took aim, Ben's eyes widening as he realized his mistake. Too late. The stun blast reached him just as he landed, and Ben could not block it as it hit him directly in the chest. Ben doubled over, collapsing to the ground in a heap as the darkness washed over him. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

Aurra Sing smiled as the boy's body hit the ground with a soft thud. "Nice one, Boba." She said, glancing up at the ship as the young boy landed it. Aurra walked over towards the child who she had shot. A deactivated lightsaber was clutched tightly in the boy's hand, obscured partly by the huge cloak the boy wore. She slowly pried it out of his hands and hooked it to her belt as she picked the boy up and carried him towards the awaiting Slave I. "What does this boy have to do with my revenge?" Boba asked her angrily as they reached the ship and she bound Ben in stun cuffs. "Patience Boba, you'll get your vengeance on the death of your father soon. Now get the ship started up, I have to deal with this child." She stated coldly. Aurra moved to the back of the ship and set the boy down, making sure to lock the door, then she returned to the front. "Head for the Palpatine's residence." She stated as the ship took off, flying high above the vast greenery of Naboo through the blue of the Nubian sky.

* * *

Padme woke up to the sound of beeping and groaned, blinking to adjust to the bright lights. She was in a medcenter, and a concerned man stood before him. She quickly sat up, blinking into Anakin's blue eyes. "Are you alright Padme?" Anakin asked, but she shook him off. "Where's Ben? Is he with you?" Anakin glanced at Obi Wan, who stood behind him and sighed, turning back to his wife. "I'm sorry, Padme. But when we got there… Ben wasn't with you. We had the security look for him, but they weren't able to find him." Padme's heart stopped, and she turned all her anger onto Anakin. "And you didn't go look for him? You're the one who has a force bond with him, why can't you find him?" Anakin shook his head, a small tear in his eye as Obi Wan placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I tried, but I can't. All I know is that he's alive." Padme continued to glare at him as Obi Wan tried to comfort the two, and finally, she broke down. Oh Ben, where could you have gone? Worried tears continued to stream down her cheeks, and Anakin gently attempted to wipe them away while addressing his own fears. "Now that you're awake, the least you could do is tell us what happened." Obi Wan said, glancing at Padme.

She nodded, and started to explain. "Ben and I went shopping, and when we exited the shop, he told me to wait. I didn't know what it was for, so I stopped, and then the shot rang out. I don't know what happened next, but the last thing I heard was Ben's screaming before I blacked out…" She trailed off for a moment as memories and thoughts swarmed her head. Suddenly, she shot up. "The comm unit!" She said in excitement, pulling out her own as Anakin frowned. "Whoever he's with won't allow him to talk to you, it will do no good." "No, not that! He never gave Sabe back her old one when he tried to leave. Ours are connected, which means we can track the signal!" She shot up from the medical bed, despite Obi Wan's and Anakin's protests, putting on her firm senator manner. "We're going to plug it in, now." She stated, storming off towards the nearest database, where she pulled out a datapad and connected both the comm unit and the datapad to the database. After several seconds of reading, the database located the other comm unit, and Padme downloaded the tracker to the datapad, handing it to Anakin. Anakin raised his eyebrows as he saw the coordinates. "That's…" He trailed off, not wanting to say the name, which felt like vile in his mouth. "The Palpatine's residence. Just where Ben's vision was telling him to go." Anakin nodded, his face contorting in anger. "Let's go then." He stated, and they stormed out of the medical center, ignoring the medical droid's and Obi Wan's protests as he followed closely behind. I'll get you back Ben, Anakin thought. I promise.

* * *

Aurra carried Ben along through the vast halls of the elegant Palpatine residence with Boba at her side. She unceremoniously shoved the boy and his lightsaber to the ground in the living room where a smiling Dooku stood in the center next to the two red couches that were on either side of him, matching the red carpet beneath. "Please, sit. You are my master's guests, after all." Dooku stated, collecting Ben and the lightsaber into his arms and placing the still unconscious boy on the couch as he sat down next to him. Boba and Aurra reluctantly followed. "I applaud you for your work." Dooku stated, clapping his hands to a nearby servant, who moved a table forward and set two drinks down along with the bag of credits, making a clinking sound as they did so. Aurra eyed them greedily, glancing between the drink and the bag of credits. "Take a sip, it's not poisonous, I assure you. I would not do that to my favorite bounty hunters." Dooku said, grabbing his own glass and taking a sip. Aurra nodded, but moved for the credits instead, opening the bag to make sure that they were in there. "Feisty." Said Dooku as he observed the scene. "You have your prize, Dooku. I have my credits. If you do not require my services, I'll be leaving along with Boba. He has some... planning to do." Aurra replied, getting up to leave, but Dooku held up a hand. "Which is exactly why I know you would not want to leave right now." "And why is that?" Boba retorted angrily. This was the man who had watched his own father die, and had done nothing, caring nothing more than about his "investment" with the child who stood on the couch before him. "Because I know where you can find Master Windu." Dooku said, smiling.

Boba's interest piqued, and Dooku knew he had his attention. "Your father was a good man, Boba. And for once, we both have similar interests. To eliminate a Jedi master." He paused for a moment, as Boba nodded for him to continue. "There is, however, a small price." "And that is?" Aurra retorted, causing Dooku's gaze to land on her. "Simply your services. If I give you the location of Master Windu, then you must ensure the Jedi stay off of our trail. I do believe that we are indeed scheduled for a visitation soon enough." With that, Dooku pulled the comm unit out of Ben's pocket. "So I was correct in my assumption, then. Very well. In exchange for this information, you will buy me time to carter Ben off-planet, and perhaps ah… deal with a few Jedi ahead of time." Boba couldn't take it anymore, now was his chance. Without it, he may never find Windu for many years. "I'm in." He said, and Dooku smiled as he explained the mission. "The Endurance is a Republic Vessel. It will be taking off in a few days from Coruscant with Master Windu aboard. I will provide for you the time and location of its takeoff, but from there, Boba, you are on your own. I suspect you will figure something out with Aurra." Dooku said, glancing over at Aurra. "The Jedi will be here soon, and I must prepare for my leave. Thank you again for your services." Dooku sat up and pulled Ben into his arms, nodding once towards the two bounty hunters as he headed off. "Come on Boba, let's go 'buy him some time'" Aurra said with distaste, she leading the boy out towards the roof.

Ben moaned as they reached the balcony and opened his eyes, observing his surroundings. Dooku smiled once and set him down near the edge of the balcony so the two could overlook the bounty hunters' progress. A Gian speeder was approaching the residence quickly, stopping just in front of the back steps to the residence. Two lightsabers ignited, and shots rang out quickly afterwards. Ben's eyes widened as he recognized the group. "I won't let you harm them." Ben stated. "I know, young Jade…Skywalker. Which is why you will no longer be needing those." He waved his hand, and the cuffs fell to the ground. "Convince them." Dooku stated, pushing Ben's lightsaber into Ben's small hands. Ben's eyes widened, but he said nothing, taking the lightsaber into his hands and walking off towards the stairs that led down to the living room, Dooku following closely behind.

* * *

Aurra opened fire with her rifle set to full power, her shots were quickly blocked by the two lightsabers, and Aurra nodded towards Boba. "Get to the Slave I." Boba obeyed instantly, heading towards the ship as Aurra continued to fire. "She's a distraction." Anakin noted as they continued to block fire, Padme shooting her own blaster out from behind the speeder. "Get to Ben, I'll deal with her." Obi Wan stated, blocking a few shots. Anakin nodded and started to run forward, blocking shots all the way as he dove into the villa. Aurra growled as the single remaining Jedi advanced, and continued to fire shots as she retreated. The Jedi blocked them effortlessly and leapt upwards, landing perfectly on the roof. Aurra continued to back up as the Slave I arrived, firing on the Jedi. He jumped backwards, giving Aurra enough time to fire off a few more shots before retreating onto the ramp. "Close it Boba!" She shouted as the Jedi rushed forward, preparing to jump onto the ramp as it closed behind her, but Boba was faster. The ramp clicked shut just as the Jedi reached her. Obi Wan sighed and sheathed his lightsaber, resorting to the alternate option of throwing a tracking beacon on it, which hit its mark just as the ship took off. "That was close." Boba remarked as Aurra approached him, shoving him aside angrily into the other seat so she could take over the controls. "If you want your revenge, you'll have to do better than that." She growled, angling the ship to exit the atmosphere of Naboo and onward towards hyperspace. Boba winced inwardly and bit his lip, shoving aside his worries. Windu will be dead soon enough, he thought.

Anakin pushed the door open and nodded once towards Padme. "Stay close, Dooku could be in here." She nodded in return, and followed him towards the living room, but stopped as soon as she saw the familiar small figure. "Ben?" She asked, and then she noticed the figure behind him. It was Dooku. Ben's eyes widened as he saw her. "Stay back." He said, but Padme wouldn't have it. "Ben, this isn't necessary." She stated, glancing at Dooku, who smiled at her. "You're right, this isn't. Go on then, tell them." Dooku prodded Ben.

Ben hesitated for a moment, this was his chance. He could choose between his families' guaranteed safety, but his loss of existence, or the destruction of the Sith, but perhaps an eternal darkness in the future ahead. His mind swarmed for answers as Anakin ignited his lightsaber, cautiously stepping forward. He could feel the confusion in Ben's mind through their fledging bond, and took the risk to talk to Ben. 'It doesn't have to be this way, Ben. It never did.' Ben's head drifted upwards in momentary surprise as he responded. 'I'm a slave, Anakin. I always will be. A slave to conflict, a slave to the light, and a slave to the dark. He won't let me go, and I'm afraid.' The voice did not sound like that of a child, but the fear did. 'Remember what Padme said? Don't be afraid, Ben. We're right here with you, we always will be.' More emotions stirred through the bond as Ben finally nodded towards Anakin and turned to face Dooku. "I'm not afraid." He stated, catching Dooku by surprise. "If you will not submit, then I will be forced to kill them." Ben's eyes lit up with anger, and all Anakin could do was watch as Ben screamed and turned his ignited lightsaber on Dooku. Dooku laughed and brought the blade up to protect himself, blocking Ben's strikes with incredible speed. "Impressive. But you will have to try harder than that." Dooku stated, clashing his lightsaber against Ben's and turning the lightsaber lock upwards towards Ben's chest. Anakin took the moment to jump in, and Dooku was able to swiftly push out of the lock, causing Ben to stumble backwards as Dooku's lightsaber clashed against Anakin's.

Ben stumbled backwards as his lightsaber clattered to the floor behind him from the force of the blow. He growled in agitation and fused the force to grab his lightsaber, barely managing to pick himself up off the floor as he rushed towards Anakin. "Ben!" Padme yelled, and Anakin lightly force pushed him backwards towards her. She grabbed him in her arms ignoring his screams towards Anakin as he tried to escape her grasp. Padme pulled Ben towards the exit just as Obi Wan rushed through to join the duel. He nodded once towards the pair in a 'glad to see he's safe' gesture, and then took off to join his Padawan.

Padme dragged Ben towards the speeder and picked him up as she climbed in, pulling him into her lap despite his protests. "Don't make me use this again, Ben!" She stated, pulling out a syringe as he continued to kick and scream and pointing it at his neck. Ben sighed and gave in, ceasing his fit. "They're not safe." He said, glancing at the door. Padme put the syringe away and gently squeezed Ben in reassurance. "They're Jedi, Ben, they'll be fine." She said. "It's you I'm more worried about." She said, a slight smirk on her face. "And I'm not a Jedi either?" Ben asked sharply. "No, not yet. But you're something much more important." Padme said, putting a hand to his mouth before he could reply. "You're my grandson, and that is a role that is more important than any other in the entire world. I don't know what I'd do without you, Ben." Ben turned around in her lap so that her brown eyes met his blue ones. "I don't know what I'd do without you either." He said as Padme pulled him into a hug, his face pressed tightly against her chest. "I'll always be with you, Ben. I promise."

* * *

Dooku smiled as he sensed Obi Wan's presence enter the living room. "Kenobi, how kind of you to join us." He stated, not taking his eyes off of Anakin's lightsaber as the two paced one another. "You won't get away this time, Dooku." Obi Wan said. Dooku narrowed his eyes at the two Jedi, who had now joined up in the center of the living room. Obi Wan ignited his lightsaber, and the two charged. Dooku parried the first two blows as they caught on the tip of his saber with ease and slowly backed off towards the upturned chairs, spinning once to catch a swing towards his thigh by Obi Wan. "I've been looking forward to this." Dooku said with eagerness. Anakin growled at him, and the lightsabers crashed again as they dove deeper into the residence. The pace of the battle quickened as they started to enter a hallway even vaster than the entrance, sporting two staircases that led to an overlooking balcony draped with red carpet and Nubian banners. Dooku leapt upward onto the large balcony and used the force to bring down three large chandeliers on the Jedi. "Look out!" Anakin yelled to his Master, but it was too late. Obi Wan barely managed to dive out of the way as the heavy metallic structure fell on top of him, shattering glass everywhere. "Obi Wan" Anakin yelled, rushing towards his fallen Master.

His heart leapt as he checked his bond with his was alive, but unconscious. Anakin growled at Dooku and grabbed Obi Wan's lightsaber, igniting the two blades and rushing forward, leaping just in front of Dooku and clashing his two blades against Dooku's one. Dooku thrusted his lightsaber forward, pushing Anakin back against the balcony edge as he escaped through the doors behind him, which led to an open platform overlooking a large waterfall that sprung from the beneath the residence. "You won't be leaving." Anakin stated as he followed Dooku out towards the edge. "No, not until this foolish duel has finished." Anakin spun the two lightsabers around, twisting to meet Dooku's blade. Dooku blocked it, but was unable to turn as Anakin spun the blade underneath his arms, effectively cutting Dooku's hands off.

Dooku stared at his hands in shock, dropping to his knees as Anakin pressed the two blades against Dooku's throat and Dooku looked up at him, knowing what must happen, what must come. Perhaps he had failed in turning the boy over to him, but he had not failed in turning the ones that Ben was loyal too. His death would serve as the beginning for two, now, rather than one. For if Anakin turned, then Ben was sure to follow. "Do it." Dooku stated in between clenched teeth. "Strike me down." Anakin sheathed one of his blades, but kept the other against Dooku's throat. "No, I will not kill you. Leave, and don't return. You won't be bothering Ben anymore, or next time, I will not hold back." Dooku stared at Anakin, was this really the boy his Master said he was? Either way, he had failed. It was either die here, or die by the hands of his Master. Dooku bit his lip. "You are a fool if you ever think that boy will be left alone, Skywalker." Anakin narrowed his eye, his lightsaber still pointed at him as Dooku used his elbows to get up and walk towards the edge, stepping behind the railing. "Fate denies it." Before Anakin could stop him, Dooku jumped backwards off the edge, falling backwards into the valley of Naboo below.

Anakin sighed and retrieved Dooku's lightsaber, hooking it to his belt alongside his own and Obi Wan's. He reached the fallen chandelier, where an unconscious Obi Wan lied underneath, and used the force to move it. Moments later, they were outside the residence as he settled Obi Wan into the front seat, where Padme had been sitting, but had moved back along with Ben, preferring to stay close to the boy. "Is he alright?" Ben finally asked once they were all settled into their seats and the Gian speeder had taken off towards the Amidala's residence. "He'll be fine, what matters is that you're safe." Anakin said. 'Though you'll have to explain how this all happened once we get back home.' Anakin added through the force bond. 'I know', "And Dooku?" Ben asked, this time out loud so that Padme could hear. "He won't be bothering you again." Anakin replied vaguely, and Padme's eyes widened. "You didn't kill him, did you?" She asked, a look of worry on her face. "No. If anything, he did it himself." Padme noticed the vengeance in Ben's eyes as Anakin said the words and gave him a light hug. "No one deserves to die, Ben. No matter what they've done." She said, she didn't need to be a Jedi to read her grandson's eyes. "Not even Dooku." She said, giving Ben a light kiss on the cheek as the Gian speeder continued onward through the vast plains of Naboo.

* * *

Half way across the galaxy, Palpatine sensed his apprentice's death and growled in frustration, sending sparks of lightning arching to his fingers. His apprentice had failed in capturing the boy, but he would not relent. The boy's destiny was with him, he was sure of it, and unlike his apprentice, he would not relent.

The boy would be his, one way or another.

* * *

 **Note-Ben still has his black cloak on the entire battle. It's still a material possession attachment thing, and will likely be like that throughout the book.**

 **Extra/Hint-I prefer to keep the future a mystery. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Changingdestiny40-**

 **Chapter 14-Thanks for pointing the grammatical error out! That will be fixed before this chapter is published. :)**

 **I really think that after everything with Ben, especially after knowing Ben's life/ what happened in the vision- Anakin changed. He isn't the same Jedi we know from Attack of The Clones or Revenge of The Sith, who we know would have killed Dooku. Or, in this case, with certain plot elements that happened in Attack of The Clones changed, he would have captured him.**

 **Here, Anakin just wants the fight to be done. He's sick of Dooku taking Ben (dream or reality), just as Dooku is sickened by Ben not falling to his will. So here, it was Dooku whom was surprised both by Anakin's skill and Ben's own anger towards him.**

 **At the same time, Dooku knew that as soon as Ben turned on him, he still had a chance to both embarrass Skywalker with defeat, and perhaps turn Ben to the darkside, whether it was through Anakin or him. He's basically using the Palpatine strategy: "Destroy all he loves, and he will have no one else to turn to."**

 **Until his death, he tries to convince both of them to turn, though mostly he knows that in order to get to Ben, he had to either defeat, or turn, Skywalker. Anakin was an asset and a liability, but Obi Wan was just a liability, merely a pawn in his plan. Though he ultimately wants Ben, one way or another.**

 **When Anakin realizes this, he refuses, knowing Dooku would fail without him, but also that Dooku would resist capture. He had the upper hand, but he wasn't ready to lose it in his arrogance, so he allows Dooku his death.**

 **As for political situations, the separatists are probably going crazy right now, but let's not forget Grevious, who makes his debut along with Asajj Ventress around this time. Unfortunately, I don't think you'll be seeing them in this story- I have other plans for our characters… :)**

 **Chapter 13- That will be the surprise there! I will say though, it is a character of my own making.**

 **Yes, Padme will definitely be influenced by her time with Ben as a mother! Poor Skywalkers, they lose childhood joy so easily. Which is why it's Padme's job to bring it back.**

 **As for "bad things", I think it's just uncomfortable for Ben, especially since Anakin now remembers things Ben would never be able to remember from when he was very young.**

 **Padme is also a very touchy person, which is expressed both in here and in the movies. At times, I think it annoys Ben, but other times, he needs Padme's comfort.**

* * *

Obi Wan awoke in an unfamiliar bed, with unfamiliar surroundings. The last thing he remembered was the chandelier falling, and then nothing. He sighed, and attempted to climb out of the bed, but the door opened before he could reach it, a small head poking in from the other side. The small figure slowly walked through the door and moved towards the bed uncertainly. "Are you alright?" Ben asked Obi Wan as he entered. Obi Wan nodded, "What matters is that you are safe, Ben. Do you know what happened after I was out?" "Dooku killed himself." Ben replied casually, as though it happened every day. "Ben!" Padme yelled in shock, and she rushed forward, putting a hand in Ben's shoulder. Obi Wan looked at her in surprise, and silently scolded himself for not paying better attention to presences in the force and detail. Of course Ben couldn't have come into his room on his own, most doors are locked to his touch! Obi Wan thought.

"Don't talk like that. I know you have a distaste for him, but you need to just let go of it, he's gone now. He can't harm you." Padme said, pulling Ben along towards the exit to the room. "I apologize if we bothered you, Master Kenobi, Ben just wanted to say hello." Padme bowed, and Obi Wan nodded his head. "That's quite alright, I was preparing to leave anyways." Obi Wan replied, and Padme nodded. "Be careful. The med droid said you would need to take it easy for a few days, but no bacta dips are required." Obi Wan nodded once again, and Padme turned, guiding Ben along to the refresher to shower off.

Moments later, Ben was finished showering and got dressed in the clothing that Padme had bought earlier that day for him at the store. He smiled when he noticed the comlink from his previous clothing in his pocket. Padme had shown him the functions of it earlier that day, which explained how they had found his location. As quietly as he could, Ben opened the door from the refresher and probed the force presences in the room. He was dismayed to find Padme still there, waiting for him. She probably had only left once to make sure my old clothes were washed, Ben surmised.

Padme smiled as soon as she noticed him, and Ben internally groaned. "You don't have to wait for me every time, you know." He said in exasperation. "How would you leave the room without me?" She asked, giving him a hug and ruffling his still wet hair. "I don't know, I'll find a way." He said confidently and she laughed as she palmed the door open. "Maybe, if your mechanic ability is as great as Anakin's."

"Far better." Ben said, a smug look on his face. "I heard that!" Anakin stated from across the room and rushing over to meet the pair. He gave his wife a kiss and ruffled Ben's hair, messing it up even further. "Why does everyone have to do that?" Ben asked in exasperation. Anakin put on a look of mock offense. "I was merely getting back at you for your overconfidence. Besides, my mechanical abilities are far superior to your own. There's a reason that droid calls me master." Ben glanced between the two, confused as they engulfed themselves in the memories of the past. "What?" Ben asked as both Anakin's and Padme's smiles directed towards him. "Anakin built that droid when he was around your age." Padme explained, as Ben scoffed. "No wonder that stupid droid has no memory of you in the future, it must be exasperating to see the same face every day." Padme nudged Ben lightly with her elbow. "And as I recall, you have a very strained relationship with C-3PO." Anakin said, smirking as Ben stared at him in shock. "How did you know?" He asked. "I have your memories. Memories that you can't even remember." Or imagine, Anakin thought silently to himself.

Padme glanced at him strangely, knowing the look that he was giving off. "Come on, Ben." Padme said, tugging Ben along. "Sabe's making dinner soon, and we wouldn't want to miss a chance to play now, would we?" She said grinning at him. Ben nodded in excitement and took Padme's offered hand, allowing himself to be pulled onward towards the beach.

* * *

Obi Wan sighed and watched the two play from the balcony that overlooked the beach, and rested his arms over the edge. "Something is troubling you, Master." Anakin said, as he approached Obi Wan from behind. Obi Wan didn't flinch, he had known his apprentice was following him close behind. "No, my young Padawan, I am afraid it is something that is troubling you that is troubling me." Anakin nodded, and moved to Obi Wan's side, resting his own hands next to his Master's as Obi Wan waited for him to begin his explanation. "Right before Dooku killed himself, he stated that Ben would never be left alone. That it is his destiny to join the Sith." Obi Wan didn't so much at glance at him as he spoke his own revision. "You're afraid. Afraid that if you could turn in the future, then your own grandson could now."

Once again, Anakin nodded. "We'll have to take this to the council, Anakin. There is little more we can do here. If the Sith are truly after Ben, then it is no longer safe here." Anakin glanced down at the beach, where Ben and Padme were playing tag with one another. "I fear for him, Obi Wan. I fear I won't be able to do what the force has sent him here to do. I'm afraid for my destiny, just as I am afraid for his own." Anakin acknowledged as Obi Wan put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Whatever happens with the Council, or with Ben's fate, I will back you. Will of the force or not." He stated, and Obi Wan smiled at his 'brother's' loyalty. "Promise me then, Master, that you won't tell Ben about this. He's too young to have the weight of this on his shoulders. Only you know, and I want to keep it that way."

Despite the one million things that could happen in between now and then, Obi Wan promised. He would keep Ben safe, no matter the cost.

* * *

Ben laughed as Padme tackled him to the ground once more. The two rolled downhill, collecting sand all over their backs as they did so, Ben all the while trying to gain the advantage and escape. "Caught you!" Padme said, smiling as she pinned the struggling Ben down by the shoulders, caring less over the dirt that collected over her dress. Right now, all that mattered was her grandson. Ben used the force to push her off of him, and she shrieked with laughter. "Ben! What did I tell you about using the force?" She asked as Ben gave her an innocent grin. "Not to use it?" Ben guessed as she ran over to him and picked him up, despite his complaints and futile attempts to use the force to push off of her. "I want to play another round!" He whined. "Unfortunately, it's time for dinner you little cheater." Padme said, grinning at him as she put him down near the table.

Ben scoffed at her as he sat down, much to the amusement of the handmaidens, Obi Wan, and Anakin, who were already seated at the table, food on their plates. "I am not a cheater." Ben said firmly. "Really? So using the force isn't cheating?" She asked, as the rest of the table giggled. "You're much bigger than I am! It's not my fault that you can pin me so easily!" Ben defended. "Well, at least you aren't as big of a cheater as Anakin is." Padme said, smiling at Anakin. "She has a point." Obi Wan agreed, and the two Skywalkers glanced at one another. "Obviously, it's a trait he gets from me." Anakin surmised with a smirk. The whole table laughed.

Ben fell asleep in his chair around the time that dinner was finished, and the adults continued to talk as Padme moved Ben over to her lap, pulling the boy tightly into her arms. "I'm worried about Ben." Anakin checked to make sure that Ben was asleep through their force bond before moving over to sit by Padme. "I'm worried about Ben." He whispered to her as Padme glanced at him with concern. "What about him?" She asked, and Anakin sighed. "I'm afraid that if Dooku can capture Ben simply by angering him enough to make him arrogantly go after a bounty hunter and get himself captured, what could Sidious do to him?" Padme looked down at the sleeping figure in her arms with motherly, protective eyes. "We won't allow him to get to Ben. He doesn't know about Ben, does he? We'll try to keep it that way." She stated.

Anakin shook his head sadly, "That's where I think were wrong. Sidious does know about Ben. Dooku said so himself, right before his death." Padme raised an eyebrow, this was the first time Anakin had spoken of the event since it had happened. "What exactly did he say?" She asked him cautiously.

Anakin paused for a moment, before replying. "He told me that it was Ben's destiny. He'll never be left alone." Padme stared at him with shock, but then frowned. "You don't actually believe that, do you?" She asked cautiously. "I'd like not to." He affirmed, but Padme knew the words behind the words. Even if Anakin didn't want to believe Dooku's statement, he knew it was true.

Padme glanced down once again at Ben, and got up, still holding Ben in her arms. "I'm going to take Ben to bed." Padme said, changing the subject to a more pleasant one. Anakin nodded and kissed both Padme and Ben on the cheek. "Tell Ben I said goodnight." He whispered into Padme's ear. Padme nodded, and rushed off, disappearing around the corner towards their room.

She set Ben down on the bed and tucked him in, climbing in after him on his right side. "Goodnight, Ben." Padme said, kissing Ben on the forehead as she turned out the lights. "Sleep well." And then she too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Obi Wan found Anakin outside on the balcony, gazing up at the stars. For a moment, he looked like the little boy he had known when he first arrived from Tatooine. Anakin always enjoyed the stars. It had been his only escape as a slave. For years, he had wanted to travel them as a Jedi. He got what he wanted, but maybe not in the way he wanted it.

On Coruscant, there were no stars to be seen. The constant lights of the city-planet and surrounding traffic prevented them from being seen, even on the upper levels of the Coruscant skies, where the Jedi temple sat. But here on Naboo, they were plentiful. And Anakin enjoyed them. "The council has contacted me, they want us to return to Coruscant immediately." Obi Wan said.

Anakin sighed. "I knew we were going to have to go back eventually." He said, frowning. "I just didn't think it be for circumstances like this." He said, glancing over at Obi Wan.

Obi Wan nodded. "You should get some rest, there's no reason to be out here worrying. You have a big day tomorrow, and your wife and grandson will be safer with you around."

Anakin's shoulders slumped downward, relaxing a little bit of the worry built up inside him. "I suppose you're right. Goodnight, Master." "Goodnight, Padawan." Obi Wan said, watching Anakin retreat towards his room. Obi Wan took his place.

* * *

Ben leapt in excitement towards the ship, tugging Padme along. "Slow down Ben!" Padme said, laughing at Ben's excitement as they moved towards the ship with Anakin chasing after them. Obi Wan smiled a little at the scene. "May the force be with you, Padawan." He said, climbing the ramp to his own ship as he took off. Anakin stared at the place where he had been in disgust as he watched Obi Wan's ship rise into Naboo's clouds towards the hyperspace lane. "I'll need more than the force to handle hyperactive boys." He said, turning and heading up the ramp into the ship.

Once again, he found Ben seated at the pilot's seat as he entered the cockpit. Padme gave him a reassuring smile, "I tried to get him to sit directly behind the pilot seat, but he wouldn't have it." Anakin rolled his eyes and grabbed Ben, taking the pilot seat and sitting Ben in his lap. "Hey!" Ben said as Anakin pulled the straps around them. "You said you wanted to pilot." Anakin said, giving him a smile as Ben looked back at him, nodding his head with excitement. "Here's your chance." He said, nodding towards Padme as she flicked a few switches. Anakin scooted the seat forward and placed Ben's hands on the controls, wrapping his own hands around them. He allowed Ben to pilot, carefully directing Ben towards the hyperspace lane and explaining how the pilot plots a course, both manually and automatically. Ben groaned as he explained the manual one and showed Ben how it was used. "Why can't I just let the computer do it?" Ben asked, as Anakin showed him the mathematical plotting of the coordinates. "Because the computer doesn't always do it for you, and you need to know how to do it yourself in case that happens. If you want to learn, you have to listen.

Ben huffed in exasperation as Anakin explained how the coordinates were set mathematically, keeping the math as simple as he could for an eight-year-old. He was surprised to find Ben already acquainted with most of the equations. Ben may not have learned the equations names yet, or the names of the types of hyperspace line plots, but he did know how to use them. "Are all Skywalker's this advanced in mathematics at your age?" Anakin asked Ben. "My cousins were, and so was my dad." Ben replied with a shrug. Anakin nodded, "Probably came from me." He remarked, as they finished plotting the coordinates. One pull later, and the jump was made. They were in hyperspace.

They arrived on Coruscant the following morning. The ramp lowered, and Anakin kissed Padme on the cheek. "I have to go before the council. Take Ben touring, I'll be with you soon." He said, and Padme nodded. "Ben and I will be at the apartment when you're done." She said, tugging Ben along. "Come on Ben. Let's go finish up our tour of the Senate Building." Padme said, smiling at him as she dragged him into a nearby speeder taxi. Anakin smiled once at Ben's excitement, and turned to climb into a taxi. "Get as close as you can to the Jedi temple." Anakin said, nodding towards the droid taxi driver. "Right away, sir." It responded.

* * *

The council was already in a heated discussion when Anakin was called in. "He has broken our code! That child should not be allowed to stay with him any longer!" One of the Master's said, as Yoda banged his Gimer stick on the ground. "Enough, this is. Things to discuss, we have. More important than Youngling bickering, they are." Yoda said, smiling at the reactions of several of the Council members to his humor. Anakin glared a stone gaze at Obi Wan, who put his hands up in defense. 'You told?' Anakin screamed through their bond. 'No, the rumor got around itself. It is now public knowledge that the Chosen One has married the Senator of Naboo.' Shock resonated off their bond, and Obi Wan sent him reassurance through the force. 'There is only one man who could have done this. We will catch him soon, I am sure.' Anakin nodded, and took his normal position at the center of the chamber, as Obi Wan took his own on one of the many seats of the council. "Continue, Master Kenobi." Yoda stated, as Obi Wan nodded. "As we all know, Dooku has been killed." The Masters of the Council nodded. "Felt his death, we did." Yoda affirmed.

Mace put his hand over his mouth in his usual, thinking gesture. "The Seperatists are weak without a leader. We must act quickly." Obi Wan nodded, and continued his explanation. "I agree, however, we have a more pressing matter at hand." Obi wan said, as Yoda smiled. "The Chancellor is the Sith lord." Anakin said, putting it out as blatantly as possible and ignoring the reactions and outbursts. "This is an outrage. How could the Chancellor be a Sith Lord? There must be a reason behind this, Master Kenobi." One of the Council members yelled out as Obi Wan turned towards all of them. "Sith are very manipulative in their ways. There was no way we could have sensed this. I believe Anakin will offer a better explanation than I." He nodded towards Anakin, who continued his story, explaining the story from what he had heard with Ben and revealing Ben's identity. Mace Windu sighed as he finished his story. "If your story is true, then we cannot allow the Sith to get their hands on Ben."

"In grave danger, we are. Act immediately, we must not. But be cautious, we shall." Yoda stated. "We will make sure young Skywalker is safe. In the meantime, we must turn our discussion towards what we will do with Palpatine." Plo Koon affirmed. "Dismissed, you are. May the Force be with you." Yoda said, bowing as customary. Anakin bowed, and repeated the words towards the Council, turning on his heel to leave. Shaak Ti sighed. "I fear for him just as much as I do the boy. He has broken the code, but was it truly the will of the force? Or for his own desire." She asked. "That remains to be seen." Mace Windu stated, redirecting the conversation towards Palpatine. "The Chancellor has already taken enough power, he must be arrested." Several Jedi nodded in agreement, while others affirmed either their state of disbelief, or state of disagreement. The vote ultimately tied, leaving it up to Grand Master Yoda. "Agree with you, I do. Taken into custody, the Chancellor must be. Wait for the opportune time, we must." He said. "And when shall this opportune time be?" Mace Windu asked, barely filtering the anxiousness out of his voice. "Trust in the Force, we shall, Adjourned, this meeting is."

The Council members nodded and swiftly left the room, heading off towards their normal positions. Only two remained. "Have more to say, you do, Master Windu?" Yoda asked, Mace nodded. "I would like to cancel my negotiation mission. This war can be ended here and now." Mace Windu said, a glare in his eyes. "If stay here, you do, protect young Skywalker, you will." Yoda stated, pointing his gimmer stick at Master Windu. Mace Windu smiled. "I would gladly accept that." Yoda nodded, giving his usual 'hmph', and walking off. "In Padme's apartment, you shall find them." Yoda said, walking off. Mace's smile grew wider. He had a chance to get Palpatine now, and this boy was his only hope.

* * *

'Lord Sidious', a voice called out. Sidious glanced behind him in confusion, drawing his lightsaber as he sensed the presence in the force. 'Lord Sidious.' The voice stated again. "May I ask who is calling?" Sidious stated sarcastically from behind his hood in the small, abandoned factory that served as his center of power, at least, while he was Sidious. 'Names are not important.' The voice stated, as a small gust of wind flew across the room. "Ah, but identities are. Manifest yourself." Sidious said, a slight growl behind his voice as he deactivated his lightsaber. The force presence did as it was told, taking on a hooded figure dressed in the formal clothing of a Sith. 'This manifestation is the only identity you shall ever know.' It stated, as Sidious bowed his head. "Then it is only fair that I ask of you why you have been so foolish as to show yourself to the Lord of the Sith." The figure laughed hoarse laughter that echoed off of the lengthy halls and high walls of the factory. 'Because we have similar interests.' Sidious raised an eyebrow. "And what might these interests be?" Once again, the figure chuckled, zooming around Sidious to stand behind him. 'I think you know. But a little hint wouldn't hurt, I suppose. Perhaps you recognize a small boy, one strong in the ways of the force?' Sidious smiled at this. "Young Ben Skywalker." He stated, needing no confirmation as the figure nodded. "And what interest would he be in to you?" Sidious asked. 'Oh, nothing much. It is perhaps more of a… ah, personal matter. I am too weak to take on any other form in this galaxy, but perhaps you can help.' The figure said, disappearing once again into the force and flickering back together. "And why would I help you?" Sidious asked.

Once again, the figure smiled, and this time, Sidious could see the yellow of the figure's eyes behind his hood. 'Consider me a teacher, of sorts. I shall show you how to bring Ben to me, and in exchange, he shall be all yours.' Sidious laughed, bowing towards the figure. "Very well, show me your ways." The figure said with a smile. 'It would be my pleasure.'

* * *

 **Man, this chapter took a lot of work political wise and deciding what to do. Exciting chapters to come as we just about reach the climax here! :) I've also got a new story out! I will be focusing on both stories.. I'll try to do one chapter per week for each book, but it may end up like this: 1 week- Ripples Within Time 2 week-A New Beginning. Anyways, check it out if you want by clicking on my profile, or type in the URL below.**

 **[FF] .NET** **/s/11953515/1/A-New-Beginning**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for not updating for quite a while! This chapter is going to be a long one, as for one thing, you guys deserve it. In addition, I'm going to be leaving on vacation tomorrow for two weeks to my grandparents' lake house with friends and family. I'm so excited, I get to get on an airplane for the first time in over a year since my ear surgery! :) Sadly, this means I won't be able to post anymore chapters until around July the 5th, my date of return.**

 **The good news is that I will be writing these chapters in a rough draft form using Microsoft Word for my iphone! I am unsure yet of how to connect the two so that I can upload on my computer once I get back, or possibly during vacation if we bring the computer along, and I cannot guarantee how much of the chapter or chapters will be finished by July the 5th, with the fact that I have summer projects I plan to at least finish reading while I am on vacation. I also have to announce that marching band camp will start shortly after that in early August, and will last until the school year starts (August 25th). It is at that point that marching band season will start, leaving me very busy until October or possibly December (playoffs). I will likely return to the schedule things were at in the beginning, one chapter a week or every two-three weeks posted on weekends, most likely worked on on Friday and posted on Saturday or Sunday. I do not think "Ripples Within Time" will be effected much by this schedule, as I plan to finish it up beforehand.**

 **However, my other story, "A New Beginning", will be effected, as well as any other offshoots [mostly short stories] of Ripples Within Time. I plan to create many short stories over Ben, Padme, Anakin, and the rest of his family/friends after Ripples Within Time is finished. I may also allow other writers to do the same, so long as their ideas are pre-approved by my check and they PM me first over such ideas. I have a feeling that this will be the first fanfiction of such a kind, but then again, Ripples Within Time is a completely different type, taking a classic subject that everyone enjoys and bending the common rules of Star Wars fanfictions to create its own, unique, class. From the pairing, to the short stories to come, Ripples Within Time will always be the most unique of my stories, and I appreciate all the support I have been given so far!**

 **We only have a few more chapters left in Part II, and then some long and satisfying chapters in Part III as we approach the climax here. So let's get ready for a wild ride.**

 **CHAPTER DEDICATED TO:**

 **My readers- Thank you for being patient. You guys are the best.**

* * *

The doorbell rang almost as soon as Padme and Ben had returned from their tour. "I'll get it!" Ben yelled towards Padme, jumping up from the couch. "No, wait Ben. It might be-" But she was cut off as Ben answered. Padme stared up at the tall, stern man that waited by the door in shock. It was Mace Windu.

Mace Windu smiled down at Ben and spoke in a calm, serious tone. "Good afternoon, young Skywalker. Is Senator Ami- Mrs. Skywalker home?" Ben frowned at Mace Windu as Padme came up and laid a hand on Ben's shoulder. "How do you know who I am?" Ben asked, before Padme could stop him. "Manners, Ben." Padme said, shooting a small glare at the boy before turning towards Master Windu.

"Master Windu, what a surprise. Please, be my guest. Come in. Would you like something to drink?" Padme asked, almost too anxiously as she guided Ben alongside her, leading Master Windu through the door to their apartment. "That…won't be necessary, Mrs. Skywalker. In fact, I was here to talk about more… pressing matters over your supposed grandson." Mace Windu said, moving towards the couch.

"Of course, Master Windu. And please, call me Padme. Not to be rude, but may I ask of how you have the knowledge of which you speak of?" Padme asked.

Mace Windu raised an eyebrow. "You haven't heard? Perhaps you should turn on the holonet. Your marriage to Skywalker is now public knowledge." Mace Windu saw her look of worry and sat down on the couch, where Ben and Padme sat opposite of him. "Not to worry, Skywalker's expulsion has been voted against on the Council. It is now commonly accepted that he is our only way to stop the Chancellor and his schemes. If it makes you feel any better, I advised against Skywalker's expulsion from the Jedi order in lieu of the knowledge he has kindly placed before us. This may be the only way to stop this war, and I now believe that the key lies within the youngest of additions to the Skywalker family." Mace Windu said, pointing at Ben.

Padme stared at Windu in shock and disbelief. "No." She said, wrapping an arm protectively around Ben and squeezing him close. "Senator, if you will please consider the options-" Mace began, but he was cut off by Padme's scream. "Absolutely not!" Padme stated. "I will not put my grandson's life in danger for one of your foolish schemes!"

Ben yelped as Padme squeezed her arm against his side roughly out of fear. "Padme, you're hurting me!" He said. "Sorry, Ben." Padme said, loosening her grip on him as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'm just a little bit upset. Why don't you go up to your room and finish unpacking? I'll be there in a minute." Ben nodded, and got up off the couch, only for Master Windu to hold up a hand. "Wait, Skywalker. What is your opinion on the matter?"

Immediately, Padme rose in her fury. "You have no right to come here and question this boy! He is a child, and this is an adult conversation over his guardianship. As his guardian, and his grandmother, I have affirmed my position, and that is final. The decision is no longer his to make."

Mace Windu raised an eyebrow, and turned his head towards Ben. "Ben, what do you think of being called a 'child'?" He asked.

Ben frowned, and glanced over at Padme. On one side of things, he agreed with Padme. He was, after all, her grandson, and her decisions were final. But on the other, more rebellious side of him, was possible revenge, and salvation. He would not have to run, nor would he have to hide. He could live a normal life with Padme and Anakin, and possibly become a Jedi. But on both decisions, he would never find his way back home. Ben hesitated, and using the best reasoning that an eight-year-old could manage, he chose.

"I'll do it." Ben said as Mace Windu smiled. Padme stared at Ben for a moment, not sure what to do. Thoughts swarmed her head over what to do next.

Should I scream and not let him leave? Or should I let the decision be his own? He's only eight! This shouldn't be put upon him, Padme thought as she knelt before Ben.

"Please, Ben..." She said, pausing awkwardly in the middle as she looked her grandson over. "Be safe." Padme hugged Ben tightly against her, her arms not daring to let go as Ben hugged tightly back. "Remember our promise on Geonosis?" Ben asked suddenly as the memory washed over him. It had only been about a standard month since then, yet it felt like forever. Padme nodded as she too remembered the promise. The promise that they would be safe. "It's not a promise this time. I'll be safe." He smiled at her, and she smiled sadly back before turning to Windu. "When will he leave?" She asked.

"As soon as Anakin arrives and he obtains permission from Anakin, whom we entrusted with his guardianship legally under republic law. I will be returning to the Jedi temple. I expect to see you there shortly, Ben." Master Windu said, pointing a finger at Ben. Padme nodded, a slight scowl of disgust on her face as she turned back to Ben. "Come on, let's go unpack before Anakin gets here and R2 and 3PO bug you to death." Ben laughed as she tugged him along up the stairs, leaving Mace to make his leave without a proper farewell.

"I don't recall ever saying that." Ben said, referring to the two droids, who were just being unloaded off of a speeder by some of Padme's handmaidens from Naboo. "You did, at Naboo, remember?" Padme asked, dragging Ben quickly into her room. "This isn't my-" Ben tried to say, but he was cut off as Padme put her hand over his mouth. "Ben." Padme said in a whisper as Ben continued to squirm against her grip. "Ben." She said in a firmer voice.

Finally, Ben stopped struggling, and she let go of his mouth. "What?" Ben asked furiously, directing his glare towards her. "I don't want you going with him, and I won't let you. I don't trust Master Windu." She said, pausing slightly in thought. "I trust Anakin. If Anakin says yes, you're to stay by him at all times. No matter what the other Jedi say. Do you understand me?"

Ben's face flopped into a full out Skywalker frown. "But what about Kenobi? And how do you know that Anakin is going?" Ben asked as Padme gave him her own famous senator smile. "I'll work something out with my diplomatic skills." She said.

"And how do you know those will work?" Ben asked, once again taking a Skywalker stance that could only remind Padme further of Anakin. "Because, I just used them on you." She said, laughing as he huffed in offense. "And if anyone is good practice, it's a member of the Skywalker family. Now come on, let's get the rest of your things unpacked."

* * *

Boba Fett scowled as the comm link in the Slave I beeped rapidly, and was about to answer when Aurra Sing motioned for him to stop. She examined it quietly for a few moments, and then nodded towards Boba, who then answered. At once, a large hologram of Lord Sidious appeared. The two stared at it in shock, wondering how he had found the codes to their personal link, which was buried several layers deep in masses of code and off-shoot links. Often enough, these links led to either dead ends or false identities and communication lines that covered their illegal tracks with legal means. "I have a mission for the two of you." Sidious stated, smiling. Aurra raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening." She said, much to Boba's disgust. This man was wasting his time. He needed to find Windu, and kill him himself. "As I am sure you are very well aware, Windu has cancelled his mission aboard the Endurance." Boba Fett scowled at this, but did not act surprised. "That coward! He-" He started, but Aurra silenced him.

Sidious smiled underneath his hood and continued. "Head towards Mustafar, I am sending you the location of the Separatist hideout. I have no further use for them. Eliminate them, and leave no survivors. Contact me when the deed is done, and I shall reveal to you Master Windu's location."

"It will be done." Boba said, now completely interested. The hologram shut off, and Boba turned to walk towards the back of the Slave I. The anger on his features was unmistakable.

* * *

The Separatist leaders gathered around a table in their small hideout on Mustafar, where the remnants of Dooku's droid army had fled to. "I see no point in this frivolousness anymore. Contact Lord Sidious" One leader stated, causing a spur of arguments to unleash. "If we do not act, the Jedi will find us, and we will all be executed for our crimes." Said another. "Without Tyrannus, this war is lost. Don't you see it? Sidious has abandoned us!" He stated in a panicked voice.

More arguments broke out until finally the Neimodian at the head of the table called for silence. "No, Rune Haako. You have abandoned yourself." He said, motioning towards the four super battle droids that stood on either side of him against the wall. "No- I- you're mistaken. Please, Viceroy. I never meant harm to our Federation. Please, you promised mercy. No! No!" A cry was heard as the command to fire was given. The cry was silenced, and all that could be heard was the sound of blasters as the four droids fired rapidly on the corpse of what was formerly Nute Gunray's companion and co-leader of the Federation.

"Anyone else?" Nute Gunray asked, smiling maliciously at the figures before him.

The remaining figures shook their heads in fear. "Good." He stated, pressing the button on the table to comm Lord Sidious. The comm crackled to life almost immediately as a full hologram of the notorious Sith Lord's head appeared above it. The assembled table immediately bowed. "Lord Sidious, the situation is under control. We have reassembled our forces on Mustafar and are preparing for your order-" He was immediately cut off as an invisible hand tightened around his throat, though he could not tell of whom. "You have done your job well, Viceroy, but you have no further use for us." The Viceroy struggled for a few more moments before collapsing, lifeless, in his throne-like chair. Without turning his head around, Lord Sidious spoke. "Your services are no longer of need." He stated, addressing the rest of the assembled members. They stared at him in shock for a moment, fear rising in their throats as their senator facades broke. At once, the voices all cried out, begging for mercy.

The hologram cut off, and the door burst open. The senators coughed as several detonators flew into the room, effectively shutting off the droids. Screams shot forward, only to be quickly silenced by the sounds of a blaster. One by one, the life forces inside the room snuffed out, and dissipated into the force, until only two remained. "Come on, Boba." Aurra Sing said. "Let's get going."

* * *

Anakin arrived unsuspecting later that afternoon. He had just undergone a long series of duels with his Master, and was prepared to crash on the couch when he saw Padme's concerned face. Slowly, he bent down and kissed her on the cheek as he searched her feelings.

"What is it?" Anakin asked as he quietly poked through her mind in attempt to ease her worry and fear. "It's Ben." Padme said, tears filling her eyes. "Where is he?" Anakin asked, concern washing over his face as he looked around the room. The boy was nowhere to be seen. "Unpacking in his room still." She replied. Immediately, Anakin left, dragging Padme along behind him.

He found Ben in his room upstairs unpacking just as Padme had said. "Hi Anakin!" Ben said, throwing down the pairs of clothes that he had in his arms as he ran to meet Anakin. "Ben, did anyone ever teach you how to fold and organize your clothes?" Padme asked, rolling her eyes as she saw the mess of clothes on the floor. The few stacks that were folded neatly were of her own doing. Ben thought about it for a moment, and then grinned. "Only how to fold Jedi robes." He replied. Padme smiled, and gave him a quick hug. "When you get back, you'll refold these with me and put them in the drawer where I say to put them. Understand?" She asked.

Ben nodded, and Padme led both him and Anakin towards Ben's bed. The bed was small and was clearly built for Ben's size, but Padme ignored such things as she sat down and moved Ben onto her lap. Ben rolled his eyes, but did not complain as Padme explained the situation to Anakin.

Anakin sighed, "I knew something like this would happen." He said in response as Padme gave him a worried glance. "I need your opinion, Anakin. They need your opinion. You are the one who has legal guardianship of him, not me." She stated. "Yet you should have legal guardianship of him! He's our grandson for Force's sake!" Anakin almost screamed the words out in frustration.

"I know, Ani. Which is why I need to know your opinion on it. Ben has already chosen to go along with it, and I have chosen against it. It is up to you now." Padme said, glancing down at Ben as she hugged him tighter to her with worry. Finally, Anakin gave in.

"I don't want him to go, but I'll do whatever is best for Ben. If this can possibly end his conflict and prevent what I saw from happening…" He trailed off, and Ben finished for him. "You'll take the chance." He said, smiling.

Padme hugged Ben even tighter then, refusing to let go even as he squirmed in her grip. "Please be safe, Ben. Promise me." She said desperately as she glanced into his bright blue eyes. Ben was speechless. Even at eight, he knew he could not guarantee his safety. He wanted to reassure her, but he knew he couldn't. He could not take a promise that he knew he could not keep. I might not even exist in the future I am changing, Ben thought.

"I promise." Ben said with finality, though Padme knew he was lying.

* * *

Padme slept with Ben that night, despite the bed being too small for her. Anakin had returned to the temple, where he was now required to sleep in agreeance with the Council's orders that had been given to his Master.

Despite being curled up next to Padme, Ben found it hard to sleep. His thoughts were scrambled, ranging from the events of the day to what plans Mace Windu had in store for him tomorrow. Finally, he gave up trying and sighed. "Padme." He said, nudging her lightly as she mumbled in her sleep. Finally, she opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She glanced at her personal Chrono. "It's 1:00 in the morning, Ben, go to sleep." She said, pulling him closer to her. "I can't sleep… I'm scared" Ben admitted.

"About what, Ben?" Padme asked with concern as she turned on the lamp sitting on the desk. "Tomorrow." Ben said. Padme smiled at him and tugged him out of the bed. "Come on. I have the perfect solution." She pulled him towards the kitchen, where she reached upwards past Ben's reaching range and pulled out two cups from the cabinet. Then she moved towards the conservator and opened it, pulling out a mix. "Set this on the table for me next to the coffee machine." She said to Ben, handing the mix to him. Ben did as he was told, and Padme grabbed another, smaller mix alongside some sugar and spices. Padme inserted the smaller mix into the machine and turned it on, smiling as Ben looked at the machine curiously, his head just barely poking above the counter. "Isn't that machine for coffee though?"

Padme nodded to his question. "It works fine with using the mix for my favorite drink." Padme replied, ruffling his hair.

The machine turned off just as Ben started to reach for his cup. "Wait, I haven't added the good stuff yet." Padme said, grabbing Ben's hand and pulling it back. Ben groaned, causing Padme to turn back around and grin at him. "I thought little Jedi are supposed to be patient?" She asked.

Ben scoffed at her in reply, but Padme ignored it as she continued to stir the two mixes together with the sugar and spice. Finally, she blew on it two times to cool it off before turning around to hand the cup to Ben. "Of course you aren't patient, you're a mini-Anakin." She teased, handing Ben the cup. Ben scowled as he moved towards the table and took a seat. "Don't call me that." He said as Padme tried hard not to laugh while making her own drink.

Padme took her drink and sat down next to Ben at the table, taking a sip out of her drink. Ben stared at his own for a few seconds, unsure of what to think of it before doing the same. The first thing he noticed was that it was warm. Then the sweetness came, alongside the spice, and Ben licked his lips hungrily as he swallowed the sip down in one satisfying gulp before helping himself to another.

Padme took the moment to reply to Ben's earlier comment. "I can call you whatever I want, Ben." She said. Ben looked up at his drink at once and grinned playfully at her. "It's not a good idea to call people names, Padme." Ben said in Huttese. Padme's eyes widened. "Was that Huttese? How do you know Huttese?" She asked, recognizing the language from when Anakin speaks it. Ben nodded, realizing he had never spoken Huttese in front of her or Anakin. "I learned it from dad. I said that it wasn't a good idea for you to call people names."

Padme smiled at him, and spoke in the best Huttese she could. "It's not a good idea to be impatient, little Jedi." She said. Now Ben was staring at her in surprise.

"I picked a little bit up off of Anakin." Padme explained with a smile. Ben nodded, and together they finished off the last of their drinks.

Satisfied, Ben relaxed in his chair, barely able to fight off sleep. Padme noticed this, and quickly picked up the cups, taking them to the sink before returning to the table.

"Come on, Ben. Let's go to bed, it's way past both our bedtimes." She said, picking Ben up.

Ben was too tired to protest as she carried him off to bed and laid him down gently on top of the covers, tucking him in. Padme climbed in after him and turned off the lamp light. "Goodnight, my little Jedi." She said, kissing Ben on the forehead. Ben smiled, and finally gave in to sleep. All in a night's work, Padme thought, wrapping an arm around Ben. She was asleep before she could blink.

* * *

The cloaked figure smiled when he saw the Slave I touch down inside his personal hangar. Almost immediately, two figures surfaced out of the ramp that had been brought down upon landing. "Where is Mace Windu?" Boba Fett demanded, leaving behind all formalities of greeting. The figure smiled and placed a hand on the boy's head. "You will have your revenge soon enough, child." The figure said. "Come. I have been expecting you." Boba Fett glanced up at Aurra once, and she nodded with approval to continue. Together, the two followed Sidious down lengthy corridors to a large room clad with figures and ancient Sith emblems. In the center of the room sat a single bowl, draped in the draperies of Sith according to tradition. Boba Fett shivered, he was not force sensitive, but something felt off about the room. Dark, almost. Silently, he cursed his superstitions and shook his head. That could not be possible, this room could not be any dark than the one they had just left.

Sidious smiled at the looks on the two faces before him and moved towards the center of the room, standing directly over the bowl to begin the ritual.

"Now, we will find your prize. And I, will find mine."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I tried to make it as long as possible without having to go too far! I have to leave something for the finale of part II! :) Thanks again for being patient! :)**


	17. Chapter 17 PREVIEW

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while! School has hindered my progress on this story. Nevertheless, I promised myself that I will finish this thing!** **Unfortunately, right now, I am also facing some summer craziness with my adventures in packing! But I don't want this story to seem like its completely dead, so here's my little sneak peak of the next chapter. It's not much, but I'll be working on it. Expect the full chapter in the next two to three days!**

* * *

Padme awoke early the following morning. Nerves and doubts racked her mind and made her feel as though she were going to puke. There was no telling what would become of the day. She had yet to hear the plan concocted by the Jedi Master Mace Windu, but she was almost certain that it would be risky. Once more, she questioned herself into why she had allowed herself to be coaxed into a plan by a Jedi Master and the eager ambitions of an 8-year-old boy.

Not just any boy, Padme thought. Your grandson. Your only grandson. And yet, here she was, about to send him off into something he likely knew little about. After all, despite all he had been through, he was still a child.

Padme sighed, and glanced over at the sleeping form that lay beside her. The boy had not stirred when she had awoke, and was still lying peacefully in the same position he had fallen asleep in. Padme smiled, and gently brushed the bangs out of the boy's face. "This is all for you, Ben." She whispered to herself.

Yes. For him. That is why she had agreed to it. And in that moment, she knew.

The future belonged to her grandson.

* * *

Padme woke Ben up an hour later. Within minutes, the boy had eaten breakfast and was ready to go. Now he stood by the door, a look of expectation on his face as he watched Padme search around the apartment one last time.

"Did you grab everything?" She asked the boy. Ben nodded.

"You're absolutely certain?" She asked, a small smile playing on her face.

Ben frowned, and reached down towards his belt, only to discover that his lightsaber was missing! He stared at her, a panicked expression playing upon his face before she threw the lightsaber back at him.

"This weapon is your life. Don't lose it." She stated.

"That wasn't funny!" Ben huffed. Padme simply laughed, and guided the boy towards the exit of the apartment.

"Come on. We shouldn't keep the council and Ani waiting." Padme said, as she locked the door and proceeded to move with the boy towards her speeder outside the apartment.

"Ani?" Ben asked, curious as to the nickname of his grandfather.

"Just an old nickname. 'Benji'" She said, and nudged the boy.

"Hey! What is this, pick on Ben day? This isn't fair!" Ben complained.

Padme laughed once again, and moved with Ben to the back of the speeder. As she did so, one of the two guards stationed outside the platform moved towards the front. He glanced once at the boy uncertainly, but said nothing.

"Where to, Senator?" He asked.

"The Jedi temple."

The guard nodded, and with that, the speeder was off.


End file.
